My Name Is: old version
by PANDORA001
Summary: Bulma takes on her twin's identity after she dies, but what happens when she finds out her sister wasn't the best person in the world and Bulma has to deal with her sins? How will she deal with her sister's estranged husband?
1. Adultery

_**Disclaimer: I lost it. Some guy named Akira Toriyama took it from me. (Tries to look convincing)**_

Another story! Man, do I need to just finish one already. I'm really sorry people, but every time I begin to work on one story, I think of an idea for another. I hate, and love that! Anyhow, this is an Alternate Universe fic! Yeah! ;)

**_Chapter 1: The Problem with Adultery Is...  
_**

Angry. She was so angry, but it quickly melted away until all that was left was an abundance of fear. She knew what her husband was capable of, had seen him during a training session or two, and she did not fancy being on his bad side. What would he say? Would he threaten her life? He had before, on numerous occasions, albeit in false bravado, but this time she had crossed a line. This went far beyond throwing a childish fit in the middle of an important diplomatic dinner party.

Not many people knew what transpired behind the doors of their personal chambers. In public, Prince Vegeta put on a good front, always the model husband, but when they were alone, all that fell away, leaving her with a man who was embittered to be married to a 'pathetic human', as he liked to call her. That didn't stop him from sleeping with her, though. Marron closed her eyes, her jaw clenched tightly in disgust. He needed an heir, and she prayed that the child in her stomach now was just that—his.

'He'll most likely kill me,' she mused darkly. Pausing outside the door of the guesthouse, she looked around casually so as not to entice suspicion. Before she could knock, the door opened, and Zarbon bowed politely to her.

"Princess Marron," he greeted. "Lord Freeza had been awaiting you."

She nodded, stepping over the threshold and allowing him to escort her to the formal living area. It wasn't as extravagantly decorated as the main house, but the guesthouse was still as elaborate as most royal palaces. She took in her surroundings with an anxious glance, her mind conjuring up pictures of Vegeta popping out of a cubbyhole and snapping her neck like a twig. The thought sent an icy sensation down her spine, but at the same time, she felt excited. Here she was, playing mistress to one of the most powerful being in the universe, and she was married to yet another. It made her feel more powerful than either of them.

"Ah, there you are, my dear."

She snapped out of her daze and smiled brilliantly at the alien prince before her. "Good afternoon, Freeza."

He grinned at her and motioned toward a chair. "I've sent for one of my physicians. He should be here momentarily, and we shall settle this matter once and for all."

"And if the child is yours, my lord?" She inquired slyly.

Freeza picked up a goblet of wine and walked toward the large window overlooking the courtyard. "I suppose, since you are quite good at what you do, I could arrange for you to moved to another world. I could convince my father to break the contract binding you to Vegeta." He cocked his head to the side, examining her features admiringly. "That is what you want, isn't it?"

"More than anything," she replied breathlessly. Freedom was being dangled before her very eyes, and since the first time she found out about the baby, she was actually wishing it was Freeza's. She turned to Zarbon. "Leave us." Once he was gone, she stood up and walked over to the high prince. Feeling bold, she embraced him from behind, feeling thrilled that he actually shuddered from the contact. "All you will do is send me away?"

The Icejin chuckled. "You wish to continue this little affair, girl?"

Marron frowned at the nickname. "I am a woman."

Freeza continued to find amusement in her presence, and it was making her feel belittled. "Your prince will surely be looking for you." He turned to look into her eyes. "Perhaps after dinner I can find something to distract him with, but for now, I suggest you leave after my doctor has seen you. We wouldn't want Vegeta to get the wrong idea, would we?" He smirked, and Marron grinned back at him.

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta paced back and forth. Marron typically didn't take this long to primp. He glared at the door leading to her dressing room. "If you are not out here in five seconds, I will break that door down and drag you to dinner as you are! I do not care if you're naked," he shouted.

The door swung open, and blue eyes glared furiously back at him. He looked her over quickly and sighed. There was no denying that his wife was beautiful, but that was about her only good trait. She was wearing a long, strapless dress of dark purple, and her hair was straightened. To be honest, he hated her hair straight. It was naturally curly, yet he suspected that she did it just to spite him for he had told her once that he preferred the curls.

"Are you finished eyeing me up like a piece of meat?" She snapped.

He growled in a threatening tone before stomping across the room and grabbing her arm roughly. Vegeta pulled her to the door, delaying for a few seconds to put his emotions in check. "I expect you to behave during dinner, girl. Thankfully, Freeza will be going tomorrow morning, and I will not have to put up with him much longer."

Marron narrowed her eyes, but it went unnoticed by him. She had been in a terrible mood all day. Freeza's doctor had confirmed that the child was Vegeta's, meaning she would have to stay on Vegetasei for the rest of her life. Looking ahead down the hall, she spotted her guards, Kakkarot and Radditz. She quickly plastered a fake smile on her face as they approached them. Radditz opened the door to the dinning hall, bowing to Vegeta. It was questionable on whether or not he bowed to her. Silently, she wondered if he might actually see through her sweet and innocent act. Kakkarot sure didn't. He bowed to them, also, grinning happily at Marron. She smiled back at him before stepping into the room. Everyone stood upon their arrival, and Vegeta escorted her to her seat. Her pulled out her chair, and once she was seated, he took his own next to her.

The dinner progressed slowly, and Vegeta simply wished it would end already. Out of sheer boredom, he sought out his father. The king was in deep conversation with the queen, but obviously, he felt his son's gaze on him. The king looked up, never ceasing in his speech. Their eyes met, and Vegeta nodded once to him—a silent agreement to meet after the food was cleared.

Marron was keeping her mouth shut tonight, only speaking when someone asked her a question. The urge to prop her elbows up on the table and rest her chin in her hands was overwhelming, but it would cause a scandal and be very unladylike. Just when she decided to attempt a conversation with her equally quiet husband, the servants came in to clear the tables. Everyone around the table stood up and moved away, mingling into groups. She frowned when she spotted Akira walking toward them.

Her hatred for the beautiful Saiyan woman went far beyond words. When first she met Vegeta, she believed he was charming and truly thought she could fall in love with him. Then, Akira showed her pretty little face and ruined everything.

Akira glared hatefully at Marron, showing further disrespect by not bowing to her, and the priestess never bowed to Vegeta because he had affectionately dubbed her a friend. Marron suspected more between the two, but wisely kept her mouth shut. After all, men could do what they pleased and get away with it.

"Forgive me for missing dinner, Vegeta," Akira spoke quietly. She turned to Marron. "Can you not go somewhere else?"

Tonight, the Saiyan princess was feeling very bold. "I think you forget just who is royalty here, sorceress," she hissed vehemently and walked away.

Vegeta tried not to glare at Marron's back as she stormed off to brood on the other side of the room. "She's in rare form tonight," he finally said.

"Even after seven months, Vegeta, I still do not trust her. She is manipulative. Shall I curse her for you?" Akira asked, a playful smirk on her lips.

The prince laughed, meriting the attention of most of the room. It was a rare thing to witness. He linked arms with her and led her over to his parents. The king smiled at Akira, and the queen kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you hungry, Akira?" Queen Lisdore asked. "I can have someone bring you something."

"No need. I'm fine." The happy smile faded from her face as she felt a disturbing force behind her. The rest of her group noticed the look. "Freeza comes this way. I suggest that you leave with me now, Vegeta. He is in a strange mood, and I do not think your father wants a fight between the two of you," she whispered.

King Vegeta frowned. "I certainly do not. Get out of here. I will have Kakkarot escort Princess Marron to your chambers," he relayed quickly to his son, waving them off.

Vegeta nodded, reluctantly.

**(Change scene)**

**  
**  
Akira stared up at the moon, the cool night breeze lifting her hair off her back and whipping it around her shoulders. Vegeta was being strangely close mouthed tonight, and she wondered if he had found out yet. 'Surely, he would be in a much different mood,' she told herself.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?"

He glanced up from the fountain and shrugged. "I'm not sure, but something is amiss. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?" His tone was accusing.

"Yes, but it is not place, though I desperately want to tell you. It would certainly put my mind at ease," she said. A suddenly, painful jolt shot through her body, and she crumpled forward into his arms, gasping for breath. Clutching at his arm, she tried to steady herself. The world spun sharply, and Vegeta lifted her up into his arms, cradling her gently. A concerned look swept over his face as he placed her carefully on the wide ledge of the fountain.

"Stop!" She screamed.

Vegeta cursed out loud. She was having some kind of vision again. Her hand shot up and clutched his throat, bringing him close to her face. She narrowed her eyes. "I'll kill you for this," she whispered in a deadly calm voice. "You filthy bitch!" Her eyes cleared slightly, a look of longing creeping in. She released Vegeta's neck and pulled him into her arms. He breathed in quickly, needing the air.

"Why can't you just forgive me, my love?" Her voice broke into a sob. Vegeta rocked her back and forth slowly, praying for the end of this vision as she cried against his shoulder.

**(Change scene)**

Whoa! What in the world could possibly be going on with Akira? Hmm, what could she be seeing? Does it have to do with Bulma? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Sorry! ;)

Don't forget to review! And please check out my other stories! Thanks for reading. 'Til next time!

****

PANDORA ;)


	2. Honor

Alright! Thanks for the reviews! I loved them.

**Android 18:** Glad you like this fic, too! I hope you like this chapter as well, and I haven't forgotten about Section Z. The next chapter of it will be out in a day or two! Thanks! ;)

**Seruleyan-Wings:** Thanks for the review! I'm just as freaked out by the whole Freeza things as well, but I had to use someone to show Marron's obsession with power. Who better than Freeza, I guess. I would have used Yamcha or something, but he'll show up later on in the story. Sorry about the ending, but I didn't want to go into detail about the vision because I was things to be a surprise to, not only the characters, but to the audience as well! ;)

To everyone else, thanks for reading, and please review! It's always nice to know that people are reading this and if they like it! ;)

**_Chapter 2: The Cost of Defending One's Ego Is..._**

Akira opened her eyes slowly, still reeling from the jumbled vision. With a groan, she sat up and glanced around at her surroundings. The walls were made of finely polished white marble and the ceiling was cathedral-like. The room was completely round, and she quickly realized she was lying on her bed, safe in the comforts of her tower. The sheer curtains that enclosed her soft bed of cushions danced in the cool night breeze, which drifted through the opening of the balcony.

Prince Vegeta was leaning against the wall, staring off into the darkness that swirled around the palace he would one day rule the empire from. Akira stood up and went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta?" Her voice was still a bit shaky from the disturbing sight she witnessed in her mind.

"What did you see?" He didn't even bother to look at her when he asked, content to feign a slight fascination with the stars. Vegeta was definitely disturbed by the things she had said during her little 'spell' in the courtyard. When she hesitated to answer him, he scowled. "No lies either."

"If I tell you the truth of what I have pieced together so far, you will not like it." She studied the railing cautiously. "For your own safety and the future of Vegetasei, I think I shall keep this quiet," she whispered.

He turned on her abruptly, forcing her against the wall, his hands grasping her bare shoulders as his glared down at her. "As your prince, I demand you tell me what you know," his voice thundered through her chambers, reverberating off the walls eerily.

"It's not that simple, Vegeta! This will lead to terrible events. I've seen as much," she shouted back. "You will fall," she whispered brokenly, on the verge of tears. "It's still to cloudy, Vegeta. I'll come to you after I have another vision, maybe then I'll be positive," she offered.

"No! You will tell me now. If I am meant to die, you can't stop it," he assured her. "Last I checked you had no control over the Fates," he added with a smirk.

It didn't ease her mind, but she could not deny him the truth when he was practically begging for it in his own way. "Marron is with Freeza right now," was all she said.

There were very few times in his life when he remembered being speechless, and this one was going to be the most memorable. Vegeta was too astonished to think clearly. His little, weak human wife was having an affair with his most hated rival. Marron was a bit dense, yes, but his logic kept telling him that she was at least smart enough to know he would kill her for such stupidity. The ever-present rage that lay within his soul burst to the surface, and he powered up to his fullest.

Akira shielded her face from the harsh wind and the brightness of his ki, fearful of what might happen to him if he went there now. She lunged forward, grabbing onto his left arm and giving him a pleading look. "Vegeta, don't go there right now. Wait for Freeza to leave!"

"And suffer further humiliation?" His eyes were tinged with red, fists balled tightly at his sides. "I think not. They will both pay dearly for this, especially her," he hissed furiously.

"She deserves it, Vegeta. I'm not going to argue with you about that for I have never liked her, but you cannot kill her. She is your wife."

"You are my acoulra (_explanation at the bottom of the page_)," he growled, pushing her hand away. "You must obey me, and right now, I demand that you cast something on her. I don't care what you do to her, just," he trailed off, too frustrated to think of what exactly he wanted Akira to do. He let out a ferocious growl.

The sorceress stood there shaking as he flew off toward the guesthouse. Obviously, he knew she would refuse to kill her for him. It wasn't that she didn't want to. She would do anything to for him, but this would strip her powers away. She needed them to protect him. Swallowing hard, she ascended into the sky and followed Vegeta to his destination.

**(Change scene)**

Marron combed her fingers through her silky hair and smiled. At least her night had ended well. She stood up to straighten her appearance in the long mirror that stood in the corner. Freeza was in the living area, waiting to say goodbye to her. She hoped he had at least a gift for her. Still smiling, she looked at her reflection. She knew she was beautiful, especially for her young age. As she was admiring her image, movement caught her attention, and she leaned closer to the mirror to see what could be behind her.

Her eyes lingered on the window directly behind her. It was night outside, but for some reason, it seemed far darker out. The light inside was too bright, refracting off the shiny glass, making it impossibly to see anything outside. Another flash of light came, and she saw it this time. Her hand came up to cover her mouth when she let out a loud gasp. 'Vegeta!' The unmistakable outline of his form was outside the window. She rushed toward the door, but he used his ki to knock the wall in. Marron screamed, alerting everyone within a two-mile radius, and covered her head with her arms as debris fell around her small body. The door behind her was thrown open, and there stood Freeza. Zarbon and Dodoria stood behind their leader, staring at Vegeta with contempt.

Vegeta took a menacing step into the room, causing his wife to cower behind Freeza for protection. His eyes locked on Freeza. "Do you often fuck useless whores?"

Freeza was surprised by the Saiyan prince's tone and attitude. He produced a smug grin. "Oh, come now, Vegeta. She's not entirely useless. You must have taught her something for her to have kept my interest this long," he taunted.

Black eyes stared back, unaffected by the jab. Simple words did not cut away at his ego like his wife's adulterous actions had. There may not be love there, but he had always been faithful. Should he not have the same from her? He moved his gaze on her, but she refused to look up.

"Leave, Marron. I will deal with you later," he announced flatly.

She ran from the house as fast as she could, but she didn't head toward the palace. She ran toward the landing bay. 'Perhaps there's a ship leaving soon,' she thought frantically. 'I could stowaway!' She ran past several guards who gave her a confused look. Suddenly, she was trapped in a thin mist of gray smoke, unable to move.

"Going somewhere?"

"Let me go, witch." She struggled to move, but her limbs wouldn't budge.

Akira circled her like an animal about to strike at its prey. She came to a halt in front of Marron, her silver eyes flashing dangerously. "Vegeta asked me to kill you."

The princess closed her eyes. "I'm begging you not to, Akira. Please!" She struggled to come up with a good excuse to keep her life. She knew this woman would not hesitate if she wanted to kill her, not if Vegeta had asked her to do it. 'My baby.' She looked up into the unwavering stare of the powerful sorceress, the look scaring her to her core. "I carry Vegeta's child."

"I never said I would kill you," Akira replied uncaring. "And your child could very well be the spawn of Freeza or anyone else who has stayed a night in the royal guesthouse. How many others? I will know if you lie," she warned.

"Just Freeza."

The Saiyan woman held up her hand, mimicking a slow crushing motion. Marron could feel her lungs closing in. "One other," she supplied hysterically. The pressure on her chest stopped.

Akira looked around, spotting Radditz running toward her. She waited for him patiently. When he stood next to her, she released the mist surrounding Marron and caught the girls by the throat.

"What are you doing?" Radditz asked with alarm. "I know you do not like her, neither do I, but Vegeta-."

"Will want her locked away in the dungeon tower and heavily guarded," Akira cut him off.

Radditz still didn't comprehend the situation. "Are you sure that you haven't finally snapped, sister?"

"Can you not smell the stench of Freeza on her?" She demanded. "You will lock her in the dungeon tower and set Kakkarot to guard her." She threw Marron roughly toward her older brother. "I must go to Vegeta."

Brother and sister turned toward Vegeta's ki signature. Akira shot off toward it, hoping she wouldn't be too late. The fight had already started by the time she landed. Zarbon and Dodoria rushed her, knowing she would jump into the fight Vegeta was unfortunately losing. She wasted not time. They were at a clear disadvantage because they knew nothing of her powers. Freeza thought she was just some kind of concubine to Vegeta. She held up her right hand, sending an invincible bolt of ki at Dodoria. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. Zarbon sent his comrade a puzzled look.

"Dodoria!"

"He shouldn't concern you," Akira called out. She lifted off the ground, her arms outstretched toward him, palms up. In each hand, as swirling ball of emerald appeared. She pushed them together, creating a large ball, and sent it flying toward him. Zarbon narrowed his eyes, ready to deflect it, but when he touched it, it seeped into his skin. He screamed and clawed at his head. Akira watched with interest as he fell to his knees.

"That should keep you busy for a while," she told him.

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta lifted himself to his feet once more. There was no way he would let Freeza get away with this, but if he were to die, then it would be honorably at least, he mused. His rival lunged at him, sending his fist into Vegeta's stomach. The prince stumbled backwards, unsteady on his feet, but he managed to counter back with a punch to Freeza's shoulder. The Icejin laughed, staring down at where the Vegeta's fist had hit.

"I hope you didn't intend for that to tickle so," he joked evilly.

Freeza grabbed a hold of Vegeta's shoulders and sent his knee into his gut. The Saiyan prince fell to his knees, coughing up blood. Unavoidable blackness was pressing in on him, urging him toward unconsciousness. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Akira and felt instantly at ease. She would do something, and with that comforting thought, he felling willingly into the oblivion that awaited him.

Akira glared at Freeza's back. He didn't look like he had even been in a battle, and she knew Vegeta had given his all. Closing her eyes, she let her mind merge with the evil prince's. She couldn't control a person's thoughts only manipulate them slightly. She sensed that he was toying with the idea of killing him, so she played upon his doubt. A thought at the back of his mind sprang out at her. A part of Freeza respected Vegeta in an odd sort of way. She willed this to the forefront of his mind and cloaked herself from the view of any onlookers. Her hold over Dodoria and Zarbon lifted, and they rushed to their master's side.

"Do you wish me to kill him?" Zarbon asked, still rubbing his head. He couldn't remember what happened, but for some reason his head was throbbing.

Freeza was taking his dear time in answering, and Akira prayed to the goddess that her efforts weren't in vain. The Icejin turned away. "He will be taken back to Icesei as a prisoner of the empire."

**(Change scene)**

Thealda released the breath she didn't know she was holding. How could her sweet Marron do something like this? She read the transmission again, and then once more.

"I do not believe this," she whispered.

June sighed. "It's an official documentation, Thealda. She even confessed to it." June, or better known to her friends' as Eighteen, glanced anxiously toward the door. "Has Bulma read this yet?"

The middle-aged woman shook her head. "There's no point in hiding it from her either. She'll find out from someone. She always does. I suppose I should go speak to her about it sooner than later."

"I'll go with you."

**(Change scene)**

Another chapter down! Yeah! I have not forgotten about my other stories. I'm working on them all, I swear! Oh yeah!

What is an acoulra? Well, it's a made up word meaning, a person who serves the chosen, but not a slave. Akira's bound to Vegeta as a protector and mentor. She's a priestess, and a very powerful sorceress as you've seen in this chapter ;) Anyhow, for my story, the king has an acoulra, too, but I haven't introduced that person yet. They're kind of like advisors, as well. And later in the story of course, Trunks will have on as well! If anyone has any other questions about anything, just let me know.

Please review! Thanks a lot!

****

PANDORA ;)


	3. Gullibility

Yeah! The next chapter! This would have been up days ago if would have allowed logins... but it's cool! I'm so happy that this story is getting so popular so quickly! Thanks a lot everyone. Please continue to review.

**Android 18:** dance around with you I'm so glad you like this story! Gosh, I hope I can keep this interesting!

**Shades of Crimson:** wow! What can I say? Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hehehe you made my day. blushes I really appreciate all your kind words. You'll see why Bulma takes Marron's identity as her own in the next chapter, hopefully. I can't wait to get to the Bulma & Vegeta interactions. It's going to be highly interesting, even for me!

**Reader:** Thanks for the review! Glad you like my story!

**Newsoleil:** Here's more! ;) Thanks a bunches!

**Deviloffire:** I'm gonna estimate here, but I hope to have them meet by in Chapter 5 crosses fingers Thanks!

**Ccfleursdelys:** Thank you!

**Gravidy**: Thank you!

**Sbtjah:** Here it is! ;) Thanks!

**Seruleyan-Wings:** Yeah, it might have seemed like there was something between those two, but there really isn't. As for Vegeta's OOCness, well, you gotta understand that he didn't grow up under Freeza's control, but he will be in chapters to come ;) I always knew I should have taken Spanish in school. I took Latin... so if a load of Roman's come back from the dead, I'm your girl! Yeah!

Sorry, but I feel the need to thank everyone personally. You guys took the time to review, and I feel it's the least I can do. Sorry about the delay! Thanks again! ;) Hey, I rhymed back there... Awesome! Oh, yeah... Sorry. Story time!

**(Change scene)**

**_Chapter 3: Gullibility is_**

Freeza's dungeon was the last place Akira wanted to be today. As she walked along the dingy path, she could feel the eyes of every inmate following her every movement. Keeping her chin up, she ignored the crude comments of the depraved beings that stuck their limbs between the bars of their cells, trying to grab at her as she walked by. Her guide smacked at their outstretched hands and growled at them. She suddenly wished she had accepted Radditz offer to go with her into the imperial prison.

"There's the one," the guard in front of her said, pointing to a large metal door.

Akira frowned. They kept the Saiyan prince locked away from all the other prisoners, not that she blamed them. Vegeta would probably kill them in one of his infamous temper tantrums, and there were quite a few important prisoners here. She ran her hand over the rusted metal handle. 'This isn't right,' she thought. 'This shouldn't be able to hold Vegeta!' Slowly, almost afraid of what she might find, Akira pulled the door open.

He sat on the cold, dirt floor. His back against the wall, head tilted up toward the ceiling, and his eyes were closed, around his neck was a ki collar. Akira stepped into the room, her expression suddenly giving away the torment she felt. Vegeta opened his eyes and scowled.

"What are you doing here? Freeza will have your head if he finds out you came to see me."

She walked over and knelt beside him. A single tear slipped from Akira's silvery eye, and she bowed her head. "I have failed you in the worst possible way. They plan to execute you."

The prince watched as his closest friend sat next to him, crying over what he had gotten himself into, not her. He lifted his hand to her cheek, forcing her to look up at him once again. "You did what you could, Akira. If I am to die, then so be it."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "If you are to die, she is as good as dead, Vegeta." She sighed in defeat. "It won't matter if I have my powers or not if you are gone." Silence stretched out between them for a few minutes, until she spoke again. "Marron claims to carry your child."

Vegeta stood up and began to pace back and forth. "Are you sure?"

"She's admitted to being with Freeza and one other, but I couldn't get the other's name from her. It's too early for me to tell just whom the ki is linked to," she answered. "What do you wish me to do?"

Vegeta stopped his pacing abruptly, turning to glare at one of the bare walls. "I expect to meet her in the next dimension," he hissed.

**(Change scene)**

Bulma sat down on the bench; feeling like a train had hit her. "That can't be right. Marron would never cheat on her husband."

"She admitted to it before the council of Kai's," June said. "I don't want to believe it either, Bulma, but it's all right here." She held her hand out, the shiny, black communicator in her open palm.

Thealda stood back silently pondering what could have driven her daughter to do something so stupid. As a child, Marron was always so proper. She was kind, a little flighty at times, but nothing major. Bulma was taking this news very hard, and the worse part for all of them, was that they could not contact Marron even if they wanted to. The royal house of Vegetasei claimed Princess Marron as a defector to the throne, practically putting the blame on her head that their prince was to be executed. Unfortunately, Thealda couldn't find fault in their reasoning. Prince Vegeta was very important to his people and their neighboring allies. Marron was lucky if a death sentence was all she received!

"What do you think, Priestess?" Bulma asked, interrupting Thealda's thoughts.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Bulma dear. My mind was elsewhere. What did you say?"

"What if I go there and steal her away? Surely she had a good reason for all this," the beautiful blue haired girl defended.

"I think not, child. Are you forgetting that no one knows of your existence? If you showed up on Vegetasei to commit a crime and you were caught, who knows what would happen?" 'Or what the Saiyans might piece together,' she added to herself with concern.

No one knew of the whereabouts of the late Emperor's daughters. No one but Thealda, being that she was the mother of them, and of course, the Cold family. They had found her a year after the twin's birth, six months after the mysterious death of the girls' father. King Cold had sworn that no harm would come to them as long as neither child decided to come forward and declare publicly that they were the rightful heirs to the throne. The council of Kais did not know about the girls. All they had were rumors, and Thealda was content to keep it that way. Some power hungry man would not use her daughters as pawns for political gain. It was bad enough that Freeza had forced Marron to marry the Saiyan prince.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," Bulma continued to argue. "She's the only living relative I have. I won't sit back and wait for this to happen!"

"Hush! I forbid you to even dream about such foolishness." The older woman bowed her head. "I do not like this anymore than you do, but it's out of our hands. There's nothing we can do," she said quietly.

Bulma's sapphire eyes brimmed with tears. It wasn't fair that she could do nothing to save her sister. Despair ran through her veins, pushing her over the edge. She collapsed onto the lush grass of the temple courtyard.

**(Change scene)**

Goku, or Kakkarot as his family called him, stood at attention outside the heavy, metal door of the dungeon. In the distance, he could make out the sound of boots clicking against the marble floor. The smell of food assaulted his nose, and it was all he could do to keep from drooling. He hadn't eaten in four hours! A broad smile swept across his handsome face as Chichi turned the corner with a small tray of food balanced precariously on her left palm and a large pouch in her right. She smiled back at him and handed the pouch over when she stopped in front of him.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said in a knowing tone.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot, Chi." He pulled out a key from his pocket and handed it over to her. His mind was on the food she brought to him, nothing else. Chichi rolled her eyes and took the key.

**(Change scene)**

She heard voices outside her door, and she spared a quick glance at the clock on the wall. It was her usual time to be fed. As the key turned in the lock, Marron turned to her bed, grabbed a pillow, and took a deep breath. It was a big help to her that she could make herself cry so easily. She felt the stinging sensation in her eyes and the heat in her cheeks. She had gone through this everyday for the past week, and she was positive that she would eventually wear them down. 'Today is the day,' she told herself confidently. Today, she pulled out all the stops!

Chichi and Goku entered the room a few seconds later. Marron turned toward them, tears streaming down her face. Goku averted his eyes, preferring to stand guard at the door. He was still having trouble believing what she had done. Chichi, on the other hand, walked over and set the tray on a nearby table, sighing when the princess let out a wretched sob. They weren't really supposed to talk to her, by order of the king, but being the slightly nosey person she was, Chichi gave in to the urge.

"You shouldn't waste your time crying," Chichi whispered. "It's not going to change what you did or what awaits you."

Marron was mentally praising every god she could think of, but on the outside, she didn't betray her act. She sniffled, turning toward Chichi. "You would be crying too if you were being sentenced to death."

Chichi glared at her. "You wouldn't be if you hadn't slept with Freeza."

The blue haired princess slumped her shoulders. "All for nothing, too," she whispered in fake sadness. "He took him anyhow."

Goku suddenly seemed very interested in the direction of the conversation. "What do you mean?"

Marron stood up abruptly and walked over to the small table where her food was laid out. In an angry voice, she replied, "Freeza came to me and swore he would leave Vegeta alone if I." She stopped, letting a sob escape from her lips and picked up a glass. Her fingers clutched at it with all the fury in her soul. "And I gave myself to that slimly lizard for nothing! He took Vegeta away anyhow, and now I will die with my baby." She cried out, thrusting the glass against the wall. She watched in satisfaction as it broke into a thousand tiny shards.

Chichi and Goku glanced at each other anxiously.

**(Change scene)**

"Are you sure about this? If we're caught, we'll be killed."

"She was trying to save Vegeta from Freeza! He's always wanted to get his hands on Vegeta," Goku whispered. "She doesn't deserve to die for it, and the baby! It isn't fair to murder an innocent baby for its mother's mistake."

Chichi nodded. "You're right." She leaned against the wall and sighed. "How are we going to get her off the planet?"

Goku shook his head. "I don't know, but it has to be done tonight. My sister is due back from Icesei tomorrow."

"Akira will come right here as soon as she gets off the ship," she agreed with a frown.

"Exactly, and no one will be able to stop her if she chooses to kill Marron."

**(Change scene)**

Sorry for the shortness! I'm stopping here, but the next chapter will be up in a day or two! I promise. I'm working on it right now, and it's almost finished. I would have kept going, but the time was right to stop. Trust me. Please review. Thanks for reading!

Anyhow, things certainly look bleak. Vegeta's sentenced to be executed. Akira's on her way back to Vegetasei to kill Marron. Goku and Chichi are falling into Marron's cleverly devised scheme to get off their world before Akira arrives. Bulma's fainted. Sheesh! Can I think of anything else! Mu hahahahaha You bet I can!

**PANDORA ;-)**


	4. Actress

Gravidy: Thanks or the review! Glad you like this.  
  
Tmh-froggie: Wow, I'm really glad that you picked my AU fic to like. Thanks so much. Glad you like Akira, too, and don't worry! Marron will get hers eventually.  
  
Kissed by a Prince: Hey, thanks! Yeah, more people are starting to like Akira!  
  
Newsoleil: I know it looks like Vegeta and Akira are more than friends, but they aren't. I'll go into more detail about Marron and Vegeta's marriage in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it a lot! ;)  
  
Videnchan313: Thank you very much! Akira is starting to be more accepted. Yeah!!! You see, she a little part of me, so it means a lot that everyone is starting to come around to her. Thanks a lot!  
  
Android 18: Awesome! Thanks for the continued support. I appreciate it a lot! And yes! Marron is definitely a conniving little wench in this fic.  
  
Ccfleursdelys: Hehehe thanks for the reviews! ~hopes to end your nail biting habit by posting this chapter~  
  
Shades of Crimson: Yeah, Marron's really shown her true colors up to date, and she only gets worse! Trust me, I know. I'm the author after all! mu hahaha As for Bulma, you'll learn more about her of course from now on, I promise!  
  
~*~  
  
Alright, everyone. Enough playing around! Time to get serious! (I think) So here, we go! The end of part one, and my longest chapter yet. YEAH! ;) Load's of stuff to be thrown at you here, and I'm hoping more surprises and questions thrown at me from you guys. ~Insert one evil laugh here~ Grab you tissues. (Just kidding, I doubt I could make anyone cry here, or can I mu hahahah)  
  
Chapter 4: And the Oscar goes to, Marron! (LMAO)  
  
~*~  
  
"Wait," Marron whispered, pulling the hood of her cloak down to conceal her face.  
  
"We don't have time to wait, your highness," Chichi said in return. She glanced up and down the hall nervously. "We can't be caught."  
  
"But there's something I need from my room. It's important," she argued.  
  
Goku frowned and grabbed her elbow. "Your room is on the way. We'll stop, but I'm only waiting for one minute." With that said, he pulled her down the hall.  
  
They reached Marron and Vegeta's old room without arousing anyone's suspicions. The princess slipped into the room quietly and quickly. For a moment, she simply stood there and took in her surroundings. It looked the same as it always did, and she prayed no one had snooped around in any of her belongings; otherwise, she would be out of luck. Her plan depended highly on the piece of paper stuffed away in the drawer of her nightstand and a bottle—and the sister she hadn't seen in two years.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where could that bitch have flown off to?" King Vegeta growled.  
  
Bardock shook his head. "I'm not sure, your highness. She took one of the untraceable ships we use for stealth missions. I can't find her anywhere."  
  
Radditz sent a thoughtful glance at the radar screen. "I wonder if she went to Briefsei. It was her home world, and Vegeta told me she had friend's there she often spoke highly of. Perhaps they decided to take her in and hide her from us."  
  
King Vegeta walked over and slumped into a chair. "My son has been captured by the Cold's, his adulterous wife has fled with his supposed heir, and Kakkarot and Chichi were gullible enough to go with the wench. What more could go wrong for us at a time like this? I should be seeking ways to get my son out of the empire's prison before he is executed, not on this damn goose chase," he growled angrily, slamming his fist against the metallic armrest, creating a good-sized dent.  
  
"Radditz, you have tons of contacts around the universe," Bardock cut in. "Can you find where Marron has escaped to?"  
  
"It will take some time, but I'm sure it's possible," he conceded thoughtfully. "I'll get right on it, and I'll continue to message Kakkarot over the scouter."  
  
"Good. That will leave us with the freedom to come up with some sort of plan to rescue the prince," Bardock stated with relief. "My daughter will be back soon from Icesei with news."  
  
Just as soon as Radditz left, a large baldheaded man entered the room. He dropped to his knee and bowed before his king, his breathing labored from the long run it took him to get from the landing bay to the palace.  
  
"Stand up, Nappa," the king said in a saddened tone.  
  
"Your highness, forgive me for abandoning my post on Merces," Nappa apologized.  
  
King Vegeta nodded. He understood exactly what brought the man back to Vegetasei. Prince Vegeta was the closest thing Nappa would ever have to a son, since his mate had died. He had been the prince's bodyguard and teacher since birth. "Forgiven, of course. How could I fault you, friend?"  
  
"I ought to ring Kakkarot's neck for this? What was the boy thinking?"  
  
Bardock raised a hand to his temple, massaging it slightly. "I have no idea, Nappa." The shame he felt right now was far too deep, and to get his mind off it, he decided to steer the subject back to more important matters. "We really must find out what the empire's plans are involving the prince."  
  
Nappa leaned against a nearby wall. "We still have had no word? Are they not held by their own laws to inform us of his conditions?"  
  
King Vegeta closed his eyes, feeling powerless. How could he save his heir, his beloved son?! There had to be a way, and he hoped that Akira knew of it.  
  
~*~  
  
Marron sat nervously in the co-pilot's seat. Beside her, Goku was charting out their course, and Chichi stood over his shoulder with a frown on her lovely face. They were in deep conversation, so Marron took the time to slip out of the room unnoticed. She had already told them to take her to Briefsei, so she wasn't needed there any longer. Her path led down a small corridor with a door at the end. She pushed a button on the wall and it slid open. Inside was the room she shared with Chichi. Cautiously, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure that her companions hadn't followed her.  
  
Picking up a bag from the floor, she sighed contently. It was good to be rid of those saiyans. She unzipped the bag and started sifting through its contents. She smiled broadly when her delicate fingers bumped against the plastic cover of a bottle. The pills inside bumped against the container. It would take two months to reach her old home world, and she was already two months pregnant. Freeza's doctor told her she would most likely carry the child for a term of six months—a normal saiyan pregnancy. Going through with the birth was critical in bringing her sister into this scheme. An evil smile tugged at the corner of her pink lips, and she pushed the bottle to the bottom of the bag.  
  
~*~  
  
"Two months?" Chichi sighed. "I hate space travel," she concluded.  
  
Goku smiled. "It's not that bad."  
  
"Not that bad!?" His girlfriend glared at him. "We're never going to be able to go home again, Goku. We're stuck, most likely with the princess. I'm sure by now everyone on Vegetasei is looking for us."  
  
"You're having doubts about this again?"  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat. "We did rush into this. Princess Marron's intentions might have been good, if not gravely stupid, but I don't understand why she wants to go to Briefsei. It seems a little suspicious to me. That's the first place they're going to look for her. She's leaving a trail."  
  
"You're right I am," Marron replied from the doorway. Her accomplices turned to face her, confusion shining in their eyes. "If they are to find me, and they eventually will," she confessed. "At least my son will have the chance to be born, and they will see when they find us, that he is Vegeta's. Then, you two will be spared. The king won't want to kill you once he's realized you saved the life of the heir to his throne."  
  
~*~(a/n: Damn, she's good! Hahahaha yeah, back to the story!)  
  
The ship touched downed on the pad, kicking up dust and dried leaves to swirl around the awaiting group. Akira stared out of the window near the door with a worried expression on her beautiful face. She practically jumped out of her skin when the hydraulics kicked in and the door was released. The shaking of her hands could not be stopped, so she clasped them together in front of her. She found it funny that she had guards as she watched them descended the ramp before her. She was stronger than all of them, but she knew it was simply ceremonial. Taking a deep breath that didn't really help her calm down at all, she walked down the ramp, coming face to face with everyone she would rather not see right now.  
  
King Vegeta stepped forward, offering his hand to help her off the platform. She cringed mentally, but took the offer not wanting to offend him. She attempted to smile up at him, but when she met his gaze, her composure failed. King and prince looked too similar. The king pulled the young woman into his arms, and she clung to him as her whole body shook due to her emotional state. Bardock exchanged fearful looks with Nappa, Radditz, and his eldest son, Nor. It was now obvious that their prince would never return home.  
  
~*~  
  
"This has to be one of the best days of my life," Freeza said happily, kicking the bloodied form of the prince again. "Your little whore has gone back to Vegetasei to give them the wonderful news of your execution."  
  
Vegeta managed to pull himself up into a sitting position and spat blood before the Icejin's feet. "Then get it over with already," he rasped.  
  
Freeza leaned forward and patted Vegeta on the shoulder good-naturedly. "Not today, not tomorrow," he paused to grin evilly when the saiyan prince looked up. "Not ever. You're going to slowly rot in my private dungeon, knowing that everyone believes you're dead."  
  
He motioned for Zarbon to hold him up. Vegeta tried to struggle against his captor's hold, but the combined beating and ki collar took his strength away. In his crazed efforts to get loose, he lost sight of his rival. He cried out when he felt something pull on his tail. The pain kept increase, making him scream in agony, until he felt the flesh rip at the base of his spine.  
  
The Icejin prince chuckled at the lifeless tail in his grasp. "Send this to Vegetasei. From this day on, Vegeta, crown prince of the saiyans, is dead."  
  
~*~(to stop, or not to stop?! That is the question!) As much as I want to go keep going... Oh alright! But I'm skipping ahead a bit!~*~ Two months later!  
  
June hid behind a large oak and shielded her eyes from the dusty wind that ripped at her dress. When it finally died down, she peeked around the corner and squinted her eyes. 'Who would land a ship so close to the temple?' She thought angrily. Lifting her skirts, she stepped out into the open and approached the ship cautiously. There were no markings to identify it, and it looked quite new. The hatch opened with a hiss, and June was surprised when a very tall, muscular man stepped out. His eyes found her immediately, and she gulped. From inside the ship, she heard a woman call out, and the man turned back to say something June could not hear. It wasn't until his attention turned away from her, that she noticed the brown, fuzzy tail wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
'A saiyan!' She glanced toward the temple to see if anyone was coming. They had to have noticed the small, sleek looking craft by now, and she was right. She spotted something blue running through the field toward her. 'Bulma.'  
  
"June," she called out. "Who is it?!"  
  
The young blond shook her head. "I don't know, but it's a saiyan. I saw his tail," she commented warily when her friend caught up to her.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "Saiyan? What would they be doing here?"  
  
June grinned, "Let's find out."  
  
She grabbed Bulma's hand, and they ran across the clearing. The occupants of the ship were still inside, and when they moved closer toward the hatch, they could hear movement inside.  
  
"Hello?!" Bulma called out.  
  
"B, is that you?!"  
  
Without thinking, Bulma rushed into the ship and gasped. There was her sister—her very pregnant sister. Tears fell freely from her oceanic eyes, and Marron smiled broadly. The two sisters embraced tightly, both crying and laughing. Chichi and Goku stood back, completely dumbfounded by what they saw. The only way to tell the girls apart was Marron's swollen belly. June wiped a tear from her eye and moved closer to her old friend.  
  
"We thought you were dead," she whispered to Marron.  
  
The saiyan princess let go of her sister and hugged her old friend. "Oh, June! It's so good to see you again."  
  
"Who are you friends, Marron?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"This is Goku and Chichi. They helped me escape Vegetasei." She sighed. "Things have not been going very well for me."  
  
"That's the understatement of the year," Chichi cut in, still having second thoughts  
  
Marron had to repress the urge to slap her across the face. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to her sister. "Where is Thealda?"  
  
~*~Vegetasei, two months ago~*~  
  
"I don't want excuses," Akira hissed. "I want this ship ready to go in five minutes."  
  
Radditz and Nor frowned at their sister's uncharacteristic manners while the crew scurried around to do her bidding. Nor sighed, leaning against the wall, and crossing his arms.  
  
"I think I actually feel bad for Marron," he whispered to his younger brother.  
  
Radditz snorted in amusement. "That girl's in for a world of hurt when little sister catches up to her."  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Akira demanded harshly. "You're supposed to be loading the supplies unto the ship, not standing around, letting that whore get farther away!"  
  
"Okay, that's it," Nor said, standing up straight. He towered over her by a good foot and half. "You need to calm down. If she's on Briefsei, she isn't going to leave anytime soon, and if she does leave, we'll be that much closer. She can't run forever, Akira."  
  
The sorceress bowed her head in defeat, and Nor hugged her tightly. "I can't help it, brother. It's all her fault he's dead, and Kakkarot!" She practically growled when she thought of her brother's part in this. "How could he? I don't care what excuse she came up with, he should have known better."  
  
"It must have been a damn good one," Radditz chimed in thoughtfully.  
  
~*~Sorry I'm skipping around, and I really hope no one has gotten lost here. Anyhow! Skipping forward again to the day before the birth!~*~  
  
Looking back on the past two months, Bulma suddenly felt scared. Her sister's life was practically slipping away before her eyes, and she felt the same helplessness that captured her soul when she heard about her sister's imprisonment by the saiyan king. She still couldn't believe that her sister had willingly cheated on her husband to save him from being taken as a prisoner of Freeza. A shudder passed through her body, and she hugged herself as she walked down the hall. A thought sprang to her mind that she hadn't entertained yet. What type of person was the saiyan prince? If Marron was so in love with him to do what she did, he must be something special, she concluded with a smile. Another thought surfaced in her mind. What was it like to in love with another person? A sigh escaped her lips, and she opened her sister's door. There was no point in wondering about that. She was sure she would never ever know the answer to that.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
She walked over and sat down at her sister's bedside, taking her hand into her own and smiling. "June said you wanted to me. What's wrong?"  
  
Marron closed her eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this," she lied perfectly.  
  
"What are you talking about? You'll be fine," Bulma assured her.  
  
"No. I don't think I will." She let a few tears slip from her eyes. "I have to ask you to do something, but I'm afraid."  
  
"I'd do anything for you, you know that."  
  
'Yes, you will,' Marron thought victoriously. "It won't be easy for you, but I can assure you, you will be safe. I promise." Bulma nodded, clutching her dying sister's hand in a death grip. Marron pointed to the desk in the corner. "You'll find an official document from King Cold there. He's granted me some lands and enough funds to last for several years." She let a controlled amount of bitterness into her voice. "Freeza's sick way of trying to amend the damage he did to my name."  
  
Bulma frowned. "You want me to take over the lands, but I would have to use your name," she started. She held her sister's gaze for a long time. Could she take on her sister's identity if she died? Wouldn't the saiyans come after her then? She swallowed the lump forming in her throat.  
  
Marron could see the indecision in her sister's eyes. "They won't bother you. If they come here, they'll see my grave and go about their business, and you'll be on the other side of the universe. No one will know about it but us."  
  
"Thealda would keep it secret," Bulma agreed. "June will demand to go with me, and Goku and Chichi will too." She had become very close to the saiyan couple over the two months they were here.  
  
"I know you'll take good care of my son."  
  
~*~  
  
"And what of the child?" Akira demanded coldly, glaring down at the lifeless body that she had spent two months dreaming about strangling. Her soul was not satisfied by this turn of events.  
  
Thealda could only stare fearfully at the saiyan woman that was flanked by several guards. Marron had told her about Akira and made it clear to be very careful what you said around her. She calmed herself mentally. It helped that she knew a little about magic.  
  
"It did not make it through the birth," she lied smoothly, clouding her mind from any intrusion the saiyan might attempt. "The doctor's believed it was because of the complications of carrying an Icejin hybrid."  
  
That bit of information seemed to touch upon a soar spot with the sorceress and her guards. Akira clenched her fists tightly at her sides. She snapped her hateful gaze to Thealda. "Keep her filthy carcass for yourself." She turned to face her men and motioned for them to leave.  
  
"May I have a word with you before you leave," the priestess called out to Akira.  
  
Nor and Radditz stopped at the door, but Akira nodded for them to go on ahead. She could easily defend herself against this weak human female. "Make it quick," she hissed.  
  
"I do not know why you are directing your hatred toward me, saiyan, but I find it most distasteful. She's dead because she tried to save your prince."  
  
Thealda was more surprised and impressed than terrified when she felt her back thrown roughly against the wall and her feet lifting off the ground. The sheer speed of the saiyan was astounding. Akira glared at her. He hand firmly planted around Thealda's throat.  
  
"You know nothing of what she did. Tell me, did she feed you some pretty story? Did she fail to tell you that my prince would be alive and well had she not fucked the Icejin abomination?" She saw doubt in the older woman's eyes and smirked cruelly. "That's right. Vegeta caught her with him that's why he was executed. She tried his honor. She defiled his holy name with her treachery." She released Thealda and stepped backwards. She turned and walked over to Marron's dead body and racked her nails down her cheek, too angry to notice that the body bled. "Take that to Vegeta. May he haunt your every step in the afterlife."  
  
Thealda watched her go, grateful to be rid of her presence, but the truth in Akira's voice lingered in the air like a black cloud. If it weren't for that fact that Bulma was unknown to the saiyans and the rest of the universe, she would have ran after the sorceress and confessed all, but she dared not do anything to jeopardize her only remaining daughter's life. Not bothering to even look at Marron's body, the priestess left the room. Disgrace was a hard emotion for her to hold; yet she did for the first time in her life. In one day, she had lost both her daughters forever, and all she could wonder, is where she went wrong?  
  
~*~  
  
The timing couldn't have been more perfect, Marron thought as two strong arms lifted her from the casket. Her eyesight was still a bit hazy, but she could faintly make out the handsome features of her savior—her one true love. She raised her fingers to his lips and smiled. She was glad that everything worked out so well. The drug's effect would wane after a few days.  
  
"Yamcha."  
  
"Shh! We have to hurry up," he whispered, lifting her into his arms and carrying her toward a medium sized ship. He turned back to the two men that he brought with him. "Cover that back up quickly. I want to get far away from here."  
  
Marron rested her head against his shoulder and yawned. The small action was painful. She frowned, knowing it definitely shouldn't be. Her hand brushed across her cheek and she let out a tiny cry. "What happened?"  
  
"Looks like someone scratched you," her lover replied. "They'll heal. Don't worry, Marron. Nothing could take away from your beauty, my love."  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi smiled at her new friend. "What are you going to name him?"  
  
Bulma looked up at her and then to June. "I don't know if I really have the right to, but I think I'll name him Trunks."  
  
"Prince Trunks?" Goku laughed. "I don't think Vegeta would have liked that name."  
  
"That hardly matters, I'm afraid, and besides," Bulma stated. "Trunks can't ever know about that part of himself."  
  
"He'll ask questions about his father one day," June cut in. "What are we to tell him?"  
  
Chichi sighed. "This doesn't have to be settled tonight, you know! We have a few years before he'll be capable comprehending this stuff."  
  
~*~ (You're probably all begging for me to end this now aren't you?) mu hahaha just a bit more!~*~  
  
The king and queen stood side by side on the dais. Queen Lisdore was barely able to stand on her own feet, and everyone worried that the death of her eldest child might have a negative effect on her current pregnancy. The king held her against his side, supporting her with an arm around her waist. The throne room was full of foreign dignitaries, all their closest allies, and saiyan nobility.  
  
A young woman swathed in black silk from head to toe entered the silent room from the main entrance. She was glad that that dark veil covered her face. She was supposed to be strong during this, and at the moment she was failing miserably. Her escort placed his gentle hand against the small of her back, a sign of reassurance that he was there for her. Akira turned her head toward him slightly, seeking out the warmth of his dark brown eyes. Prince Arthos of Riessei had been Vegeta's best friend. Their two planets had worked together for years, and they had practically grown up together.  
  
"I'm here for you," he whispered. She nodded. Each step she took resulted in a soft click as her sandaled feet hit the marble flooring. She wanted to stop and kick them across the room, but she didn't. Instead, she lifted her head up high and took deep, ragged breath. In her outstretched hands, she carried a sword—Vegeta's sword that had been made for him when he was born. It was a traditional gift from King to heir. Something that would now be passed on to Vegeta's little brother.  
  
They reached the dais, and Arthos knelt down on his right knee, bowing his head to the Saiyan monarchs. Akira remained standing, still holding onto the sword. King Vegeta left his queen's side reluctantly, thankful that Bardock was close by if she needed someone to lean on.  
  
"This day we mourn the death of my eldest son, Prince Vegeta," the king's voice rang through the hall. "In his untimely passing, crown falls to my son, Prince Arro."  
  
A small boy stepped forward from his stop next to his mother and knelt before Akira.  
  
Akira knelt in front of the boy and started to unwrap the dark blue silk from around the sword. "In the name of Prince Vegeta, I pass his sword unto you."  
  
The little boy fought back the tears the stung at his eyes. "I don't want it, Akira," he whispered.  
  
She cupped his cheek with her hand, her own tears barely held at bay. How long will I mourn his passing, she wondered. "I know, but you must, your highness," she whispered back, choking back a sob.  
  
"I want big brother back," the four year old cried, launching himself into her arms. The sword clanked against the floor as she dropped it to catch him. How could she blame him? He was only saying what they all were thinking.  
  
~*~ Sheesh! Finally! Man, I cringed when I wrote the whole Vegeta getting his tail ripped off part! Ouchy! Anyhow. Please review! I definitely want to know what everyone thinks after this chapter. ;) Are you plotting my death? Are you confused? Do you want a tissue? ~Grabs box~ I need one after that last scene... I was a bit iffy about the funeral thing, but it closed up the first part of the story rather nicely with loads of depression!  
  
~*~  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	5. Alive

Wow! I got an awesome response for the last chapter!  
  
Adbzfan2k03: Thanks for reading and review!  
  
Gravidy: Akira was kind of a bitch in this chapter, but hey! She's just lost her best friend! ;) I'm scared for Bulma myself! Hahaha Thanks a bunch!  
  
Videlchan313: ~Pandora is tempted by the cookie, but she doesn't want to take because she's evil and she likes to keep everyone guessing~  
  
Videl: Thank you!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings: I hope that my little question and answer session before this chapter cleared up the Briefsei/Icejin thing for you. I know that a few of you are upset over the fact that Trunks is Marron's son, but well. It just goes along with the story, and after you read the next few chapters, I hope to portray the relationship between Bulma and Trunks as transcending the fact that they're not truly mother and son. Does that make sense to you? God, I hope so! Thanks a lot! ;)  
  
Takuma: Haha Thanks a lot! I hope this was updated quick enough for you!  
  
Mini Nicka: As I told Seruleyan above, I hope that Q&A session I posted helped clear some stuff up. If your still confused about something, please let me know. I'll gladly try to explain it so long as it doesn't result in my plot being revealed. Thanks!  
  
Shades of Crimson: As usual, your support is awesome! Thank so much! I couldn't stop writing after I finished that last chapter. When I posted Chapter 4, I had half of this chapter finished. I've gotten ahead of myself, but it works out for all of you guys! I'm sure you can expect the next chapter in a day or two because I'm working on it right now.  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death: ~shakes her box of tissues~ Wow, there's none left! I kind of feel bad now. That last scene was pretty sad with little Arro, huh?  
  
Tmh-froggie: Yeah, I shouldn't put those A/n's in there, huh? Hahaha They kind of distract the flow of the story! Sorry about that. If you have any questions, please just let me know ;) Thanks!  
  
Mz D: Thanks a lot! I'm on a roll with this story!  
  
Nitte iz: I'm so pleased that I can up with a truly original story. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
~*~  
  
Alright! Thanks again everyone! Expect frequent updates because all the wonderful reviews I keep getting have really pushed me to go with this story. I can't stop writing! ;)  
  
Chapter 5: Five Years later  
  
No one was really certain about what to do, not when there were two very powerful heirs fighting for control of their father's empire. The supreme Kai frowned at the two Icejin princes who were on the verge of throwing fists in the council's chambers. He turned to his right and glanced at North Kai.  
  
"With King Cold dead, there is no possible way to control these two," he concluded nervously. "What are we to do?"  
  
"Our only hope was executed seven years ago. The universe will most likely be divided into a civil war. I personally don't want to see either one of them ascend to the throne."  
  
"If only the rumors of the old king's daughters were true."  
  
North Kai shook his head. "If it were true, there's no one strong enough to protect the girls from them, and it would just be one more thing for the two of them to fight over."  
  
A furious growl echoed through the room. Cooler stepped forward and slammed his fist on the table the Kai's were sitting at. It cracked in half and crashed to the floor. "You have to stand behind one of us, so who will it be? We've been put off long enough. Our father died a month ago!"  
  
South Kai stood up and bowed respectfully. "I beg you allow us one more day."  
  
Supreme Kai stood as well. "Yes, Prince Cooler. One more day, and we will make our decision. You have my word."  
  
Freeza narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but I expect a decision first thing in the morning." With that, he turned and left the room.  
  
Cooler nodded and followed his brother out of the room, but he couldn't help feeling that they were up to something. He just knew it.  
  
Once the feuding brothers were gone, the Kais gathered close together. "We must disband the council," Supreme Kai told them, and all agreed. It wouldn't matter what they decided to do, the universe was heading to war, and they wanted no part in it. After the tyranny they suffered at King Cold's hands, they had no wish to put their faith in either of his sons.  
  
~*~  
  
"I've heard rumors."  
  
Cooler sent his second in command a withering look. "Is that all you do? Stand around and gossip? I'm trying to win control of the universe, and you bring me rumors!"  
  
The yellow skinned alien bowed before his lord. "I believe this to be true, Prince Cooler. I bought the information from a highly reliable source."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Zarbon."  
  
The Icejin's interest perked instantly. "What is this rumor then?"  
  
The man smirked and stepped closer to Cooler, dropping his voice to a whisper. "The saiyan prince, Vegeta, still lives."  
  
The most wicked, evil grin formed on Cooler's face. "Really? Now that is interesting indeed." He turned to stare at the stars floating outside his ship, millions of miles away.  
  
"There's more interesting news. It seems that Princess Marron also lives. She's been using the funds Freeza convinced your father to allot her in her secret immunity deal."  
  
"I want two pods ready for immediate departure for Freeza's planet. I'm going to pay my respects to the late prince of Vegetasei," Cooler announced, a plan forming in his mind already.  
  
~*~  
  
Prince Arro swung around to deflect the attack Nappa sent at him, and just barely dodged Akira's as well. He panted, tripping over his feet and falling on his butt. "Enough, please," he called out.  
  
Nappa landed next to him and sighed. "Shall we continue your training tomorrow, Prince Arro?"  
  
"Um, yes, Nappa," the boy replied, rubbing his bottom as he stood up.  
  
Akira landed as well and frowned. Arro wasn't putting everything he had into his training. She smiled briefly at Nappa before he walked away.  
  
"Akira?"  
  
"Yes, Arro?"  
  
The boy had grown up quite a bit since the coronation/funeral, but he still had no desire to be crown prince. He lifted his black eyes to her face and sighed miserably. "I'm not cut out for this. You know it, too. I don't know how my brother did it," he admitted.  
  
"Vegeta was born to be king. He grew up knowing this," she told him. Arro walked over and sat down on a fallen tree trunk. Akira followed him. "I know this is hard on you."  
  
"He's not the easiest act to follow," he commented with a short laugh, admiration shining in his eyes. "I miss him."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"I miss father and mother, too."  
  
Akira closed her eyes nodded. "Me, too," was all she could come up with.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks stifled a giggle as June ran past his hiding spot calling his name. There was no way he was coming out. His mother was on a rampage because he played one little harmless prank on Lord Roshi, but Trunks figured he deserved it. He had caught the elderly man eyeing up his mother, and that was not allowed. Since his father wasn't there to protect her, the duty fell to him!  
  
"Trunks, you better get your sorry little butt out here," June called out.  
  
The young boy reached up and grabbed a hold of the rafters above him, pulling himself up easily. He took a moment to gain his balance before walking to the edge of the half-constructed tower. "You're just upset because you like Lord Roshi's son," he yelled back.  
  
June glared up at him. "Shall I go get your mother? I'm sure she'd love to catch you up there of all places."  
  
"Admit you like Lord Krillin, and I'll come down!"  
  
"That's blackmail," she muttered, knowing perfectly well his saiyan hearing would pick it up. She was rewarded with a chuckle. "Fine! I like him well enough, now get down like you promised!"  
  
"Alright," he replied. He jumped down from a height of ten feet, and almost sent him mother into a fit as she turned the corner and spotted him.  
  
Bulma gasped, her hand flying to her heart. "Trunks! What were you doing up there?"  
  
The boy looked like he had already been whipped for his bad behavior. With head bowed, he approached his mother. "I'm sorry." His demeanor suddenly changed, and Bulma looked down to see his big, shiny blue eyes looking back at her. "I really wouldn't have gotten hurt, mother. Uncle Goku's been teaching me to fly, and guess what," he leaned forward, whispering now.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but smile as she leaned forward. "What?" She whispered back.  
  
"I finally got the hang of it!"  
  
She laughed happily and picked him up. She gave into the urge to ruffle his lavender hair and kiss his cheek. "That's wonderful."  
  
"Uncle Goku said that father learned to fly when he was three. Is that true?"  
  
'Oh how I hate these questions,' she thought. "If Goku said it, then of course it is?"  
  
"Do you know what else he said?" His tone suddenly turned conniving. She arched a shapely brow, and he eyed her cautiously. "He told me father had a sword when he was my age."  
  
Bulma wanted to find Goku and wring his neck. "Absolutely not!"  
  
"But, mother! How am I supposed to be a great warrior like father, if I don't start practicing right now?!" He whined.  
  
"You are not getting a sword, Trunks, and that's final." She shifted him onto her other hip. "Are you going to apologize to Lord Roshi?"  
  
He frowned. "No. He deserved it. He was staring at your butt." Red tinged the blue haired woman's cheeks, and June covered her mouth to hide the amused smile on her face. "Since father is dead, I have to protect your honor," he declared passionately.  
  
It was so hard for her to stay mad at him when he came up with such enjoyable logic for his behavior, but Bulma couldn't allow him to get away with playing pranks on important people. She needed to be on good terms with Roshi. He protected her from raids and was her only way of finding out what went on in the universe.  
  
"You must apologize to him, son. We need his help, and if you offend him, he might leave us unprotected."  
  
"I can defend us," he told her, his features settling into a scowl.  
  
She fought to keep a straight face. "I'm sure you can, but you need to practice more with Goku."  
  
"Sword practice?!"  
  
The blue haired beauty placed him on his feet. "No!"  
  
"But Aunt Chichi is letting Gohan get one, and I'm six months older than him!"  
  
~*~  
  
The familiar clank of his cell's door being opened brought him back to reality, but he refused to move. Actually, it was more like he couldn't move! His right knee was busted; there were gaping wounds all down his back, and a ton of minor abrasions covering the rest of his body. With the ki collar, he wasn't able to produce enough energy to heal at his full potential. He felt like a weak little human. Human—Marron! He went through this every time Freeza came to beat up on him. He'd think of her, and his anger would numb his senses enough that he barely felt any of the hits thrown at him.  
  
"Such a pity. I remember you having more pride in yourself than this," a mocking voice echoed through his thoughts. Vegeta's head snapped up. Cooler grinned, swinging a key back and forth on his index finger. "I've learned some interesting things lately," he continued to speak, moving closer to the saiyan prince as he went on. "The most interesting, of course, was that you were still alive."  
  
The shock quickly drained from Vegeta's face, and he leaned back against the wall he was sitting in front of. He ignored the pain of the wounds on his back and the blood oozing down his sides. "Why am I suddenly of interest to you now?"  
  
Cooler chuckled softly. "Freeza didn't tell you our father died?"  
  
Vegeta feigned a fascination with the ceiling, letting out a heavy sigh. "Zarbon might have let it slip. What's it matter to me?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you, my friend. I set you free, give you time to settle affairs with that lovely little wife of yours, and then you can go home to your people. Be the big hero," he finished.  
  
Vegeta was practically sputtering. He wasn't exactly sure what all Cooler just said. He was kind of hung up on the part about his wife. "W-what did you say about Marron?"  
  
"Huh?!" He gave his fellow prince an innocent look. "You mean you didn't know she still lives? Tell me, Vegeta. What have you been told since my brother put you down here?"  
  
He wasn't stupid enough to buy the innocent act, but he'd play along just to find out what had transpired over the past five years. "I know only that I am believed to be dead, my brother is the new heir, and your father died of some strange disease," he confessed.  
  
Sighing, Cooler knelt down in front of him. "You've missed quite a bit, Vegeta." He reached for the saiyan's neck and unlocked the collar.  
  
Having dreamed of this moment for years now, Vegeta was rather depressed when he didn't feel a sudden surge of energy, but he knew that logically that wouldn't have happened. He glanced toward the open door than back to Cooler. "What exactly have I missed, and what the hell do you want in return for setting me free, as you so graciously put it?" He growled.  
  
"Ah ha! There's the Vegeta I remember."  
  
"Don't play games with me, Cooler. Answer the questions?"  
  
"Very well. The only thing I ask in return for this little favor is that you back me up in the fight to come. I'm not a fool. An alliance between our families should have been made years ago. Freeza was too stuck on his petty jealousy of you to see it."  
  
Vegeta stared at his bloodied hands for a long time. "I cannot suddenly pop up on Vegetasei after five years of them thinking I'm dead and demand that the saiyan army prepare for war again." He was stalling. He knew very well he could do just that, and his people would jump to do it. He was a god to his people, but Cooler didn't know this.  
  
"It will take months, possibly years before anything major starts," Cooler assured him. "You'll have time to convince them."  
  
"Fine," he muttered. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so well. "I need a regeneration tank," he admitted.  
  
"No time for that. Freeza can only be stalled for so long. I have a pod waiting for you outside. It will take you to your wife."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why won't you just say yes to him?" Nor inquired for the millionth time.  
  
Akira rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book, finding it easier to ignore everyone around her. She wasn't going to have this discussion with her older brothers again. Jadora came into the room and glared at her sons.  
  
"Stop pestering your sister! It's her choice to make, not yours."  
  
Turlis grabbed the book from Akira's hands and tossed it to grinning Radditz. "Not a chance! It's not like she doesn't want him," he laughed.  
  
"I ought to turn your hair pink, you overgrown ape," she growled and lunged at him.  
  
Radditz and Nor chuckled, and their mother smacked them upside the head. "Break them up, this instant! I won't have them pounding on each other in the middle of my living room."  
  
"Let them go. The girl obviously has some issues to work out. Beating the shit out of Turlis might help," he joked.  
  
"I give up with the lot of you," Jadora whispered and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Ouch! Don't pull my hair." Turlis struggled to break free of the hold his sister had him in. "You fight dirty!"  
  
"And you fight like a little girl," Akira shot back.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Arro asked from the doorway.  
  
"They're just having a friendly brawl," Radditz informed the young prince with a smirk. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Over what?" The prince demanded when he saw Akira punch her younger brother in the gut.  
  
"Prince Arthos' proposal," Nor butted in. "She told him no."  
  
"Again?!" The prince shook his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta tried to shake the cloudiness out of his head as he climbed out of the pod. He glanced around his surroundings through narrowed eyes. 'So, this is where Marron's been hiding out,' he thought angrily. He couldn't wait to see the look on her pretty little face when he showed up on her doorstep and began choking the life out of her. His revenge was going to be sweet. He smirked, letting out triumphant laugh that bordered on insanity, but he really should have been paying attention. A soldier crept up behind him and chopped him on the side of his neck, rendering him unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma ran into the hall, her skirt hiked up to her knees. She saw the men bringing in a prisoner, and for some reason, she felt really nervous. There was something not right about it, but she couldn't put her finger on it. A maid rushed forward to meet her. Her face was twisted with worry.  
  
"What's wrong? Bulma asked.  
  
"It's a Saiyan, Princess Marron. He says he's your husband."  
  
The blood in her veins froze, and she clutched desperately to the arm of the young maid. 'No,' she scolded herself for giving in to the fear. There was no possibly way the Prince Vegeta was alive and here! The entire universe knew he was dead. She straightened her back and held her chin up. 'He's merely some imposter that is probably trying to get money from me or information to take back to Vegetasei.'  
  
As she approached the small room that functioned as a throne room/conference room, she caught her breath. Whoever he was, he was strong. One of her men was thrown from the saiyan's side. He landed at her feet, and she jumped back, a yelp escaping her mouth. The sound caught the attention of Vegeta, and she looked up just in time to see him glaring at her. 'My goddess, he looks like Trunks,' she thought frantically. She was very glad he was off playing with Gohan and Goten right now. Gathering up her waning courage, she stepped into the room now that her men had a good hold on the saiyan 'imposter'.  
  
~*~  
  
HAHAHA I told you they'd meet by chapter 5. I just never said for how long. Oh, man I'm cruel. Sorry!  
  
~*~  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	6. Father

More awesome reviews from my fans! I love it! Thanks so much guys!  
  
Android 18:Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Tai Bulma Chan: Thanks!!! I hope this update was fast enough.  
  
Seruleyan-Wings: Haha thanks you! I'm glad the explanation page was helpful to you. The inspiration for partly from a book (one of my mom's romance novels hahaha!) Anyhow, I used parts of that stories plot to help me come up with this, but with my only kind of twist. The character Marron is taken after was not conniving, and I really thought that would add a lot to this fic of mine! ;) I will definitely check out that author you were telling me about, and anytime you wanna chat, just AIM me @ CHALICE001. I'm on just about every night because I have no life! Hahaha! Thanks again, and I hope you like this next chapter as well as the others!  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death: Have I told you that your nickname is great! Haha I dig it! Anyhow, thanks a lot for the review. Here's more B\V interaction for everyone! ;)  
  
Shades of Crimson: Sorry about me evil cliffhanger (or am I? Mu hahahaha ~coughs~) Yeah, anyhow! Haha Thanks a lots. I'm so glad you love this story, and I hope you get to read this chapter before you go out of town! ;)  
  
Gravidy: ~LOL~ A crazy Vegeta!! Yeah, he really should have been paying attention! Thanks so much!  
  
Aly: Thanks a lots! ;)  
  
Adbzfan2k03: Glad I've hooked so many people! Thanks! Mu hahaha my plan to take over fanfic.net is starting to work ~sees all the people giving her funny looks~ Um, nevermind, just go back to reading people!  
  
The Tragic Priestess Kikyo: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like my story and think it's original, and I love InuYasha!!! ;) (sorry your name just made me think of it hahaha)  
  
Tmh-froggie: Sorry to leave everyone hanging like that! I better be careful, or you all might lynch me one of these times hahaha! I hope this chapter will make up for it!  
  
~*~I just realized I wink a lot to everyone. Haha! On with that chapter, now! ;) Thanks for the awesome, splendiferous (that is a word ah ha!), kick- ass reviews! I love you guys~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Is he my father?  
  
"I don't know who you are, sir," Bulma started. "But I suggest you drop your little act. My husband has been dead for five years now."  
  
Silently, she was impressed that her voice stayed calm and even. She even held his intense glare for several long seconds that is until he burst into uncontrollable laughter. Bulma stepped back from the saiyan in front of her. She didn't find this situation humorous at all. Was he insane?  
  
Vegeta stopped laughing, shaking his head slowly side to side. "I know I look like shit, girl, but I couldn't have changed in appearance that much over five years."  
  
"You are an imposter, sir, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave this planet," she announced.  
  
"I don't think so, Marron. What's wrong? These people don't know what you did to me? That I've suffered for five years in Freeza's dungeons because you couldn't keep your legs closed? Is that why you're playing games with me now?" He leaned toward her, despite the six men holding him back.  
  
Bulma glared hatefully at him for his cruel remarks toward her deceased sister and smacked him forcefully across the face, snapping his head to the side. The prince turned his face back to her slowly. His dark eyes were burning into hers, and Bulma knew if he could get out her guards' hold, she would be dead right now.  
  
"I might not have changed," he spoke with no emotion at all. "But you certainly have. You never would have had the guts to do that to me five years ago," he commented.  
  
"How would you know what I was like," she hissed back. "You're not my husband!"  
  
Vegeta let out a string of curses in his native tongue. What was wrong with her? Why was she playing this game with him? She should be kissing his royal ass, not denying his identity. Wasn't she afraid for her life? Didn't she know she was as good as dead when he regained his strength? The woman before him seemed quite different than the conniving, coward of a girl he remembered. She couldn't have changed that much. He sniffed the air slightly, picking up the scent of someone he wasn't expecting and never would have thought of.  
  
'Kakkarot! So, that must have been the other one she was screwing around with,' he thought angrily. 'No wonder Marron refused to tell Akira the name of her other lover.' He was just about to confront her about this, when he heard someone enter the room.  
  
"Princess!"  
  
Goku stopped dead in his tracks as he walked to Bulma's side. He simply stared at the prince with a shocked look on his face. The two saiyan men were far too busy in their staring contest to notice Bulma's face turn white. She backed away from them, her breathing coming in short, labored gasps. She saw the look in Goku's eyes. This was Vegeta standing in front of her. Her head screamed for her to run and hide, so that's exactly what she did.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku blinked after several minutes. He sent the guards an angry glare. "Let him go, now!"  
  
The men did as he commanded, and Vegeta moved forward 'til he was standing within an inch of Goku. He breathed in through his nose and scowled. "Chichi?"  
  
"What about her?" Goku asked, but he realized soon after what Vegeta had meant. "I was your friend, Vegeta. I would never touch your wife."  
  
"Ah yes. You're so loyal to the saiyan throne," he mocked. "Is that why you helped her escape my father's wrath?"  
  
"Believe it or not, that is exactly why I did it, Vegeta. She was pregnant with your child."  
  
"I see no child," Vegeta countered.  
  
"He's playing with my sons in the outer courtyard."  
  
The saiyan prince suddenly noticed that his wife was no longer there. He glanced around frantically. "Where is she? Where'd she go?"  
  
'Oh, goddess,' Goku groaned mentally. 'Bulma is probably freaked out of her mind. Shit! She's going to do something stupid, I just know it!' He turned to the men and started issuing orders. "You three go find Lady June and Chichi." He turned to the other three. "You split up and find Princess Marron and Prince Trunks. Bring them back here and don't let them leave!"  
  
~*~  
  
The only thought in Bulma's mind was to find Trunks and then find a ship. She had to get out of there. She couldn't stand the thought of what that man might do to her. She ran through the gardens toward the three boys that were laughing and playing in the mud. Trunks looked up and waved at her with a huge smile on his face. Bulma ran right to him, picking him up, hugging him close, and looking around nervously.  
  
"Mother, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, sweetie." She couldn't tell him the truth just yet. "We're going to play a game for a while."  
  
Trunks' eyes lit up. "Really?! What game?"  
  
Bulma turned to Gohan and Goten. "You guys go get your mother and see if she wants to play as well."  
  
They both jumped up and ran toward the small castle to find Chichi, leaving Bulma alone with Trunks. "Let's go," she said.  
  
"But, mother. Gohan and Goten aren't back yet."  
  
"We're playing a prank on them."  
  
The lavender haired boy gave her a suspicious look. "You never play pranks on anyone. What's going on?"  
  
"I don't have time for this, Trunks. We need to get out of her now." She put him on the ground and took his hand. "Come on!"  
  
They made it to the forest on the outskirts of the lands she controlled. Trunks followed his mother as she weaved in and out of the trees. The little boy was too busy trying to figure out why they were running away from their home than paying attention to his feet. He stumbled forward and hit his knee against a sharp rock.  
  
Bulma heard something behind her and a stopped. "Trunks, are you alright?"  
  
"No." He sounded like he was about to cry.  
  
She ran back to him and knelt beside him. "Goddess, you're bleeding," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."  
  
"I'll be okay," he told her. Standing up, he brushed off his pants and shirt. "Why are we running? I don't understand."  
  
"Trunks, I," she looked into his blue eyes and started to cry. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you right now. I need you to follow me, though. There's a ship in these woods, and if we can just get there before we're caught everything will be okay!"  
  
"I guess," he replied after a while.  
  
She smiled at him and stood up. "Let's go then."  
  
Bulma turned, running right into her worst nightmare. Vegeta reached out quickly, grabbing her by the back of the neck before she could move away from him. "And just where do you think you're taking my son?"  
  
Trunks lunged at Vegeta and kicked him as hard as he could in the shin. "Let go of my mother, you big jerk!" He started punching Vegeta repeatedly in the thigh. "How dare you say you're my father! He's dead, and if you were him, you would never hurt my mother," the boy raged on and on.  
  
"Cease," Vegeta roared. The boy ignored him, and Bulma pushed her hands against his chest in a vain attempt to get free of him. He growled, powering up slightly. "If you stop, I will let your mother go!"  
  
When Trunks stopped, Vegeta looked down at him. There was no refuting the boy was his. Their features were too similar despite the blue eyes and lavender hair. He felt the boy scrutinizing him as well. Bulma swallowed hard, and Vegeta felt the slight contraction of her throat beneath his fingers. He glared into her eyes, pulling her even closer.  
  
"You told him you'd let me go," Bulma whispered fearfully.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. "For now." He released her slowly, his hand sliding halfway down her back, causing Bulma to shudder.  
  
Trunks was confused. "Is he my father?" He asked Bulma. She looked away and nodded her head. The little boy suddenly glared at her, looking too much like his father for her taste. "But you told me he was dead."  
  
"I thought he was," she replied honestly. She wished he were so her life could return to being simple again, but she had a feeling it was going to be anything but simple from this day on.  
  
"There you are," Goku called out from the path of trampled vegetation Bulma and Trunks made in their mad dash through the woods. "Can we all go back to the castle so we can sit down and talk about this," Goku begged.  
  
"Things will never be settled between us," Vegeta hissed. "Ever!"  
  
~*~  
  
Humming, Freeza made his way down the spiral staircase that lead to his dungeon. He was going to have a good old time with Vegeta tonight. He entered the long hallway, glancing into the cells as he passed them by. The prisoners cowered away from him, and he sent them a disgusted look. That was one thing he admired about Vegeta, he never cowered. Grinning, he took out the key to the saiyan prince's cell and pushed it into the lock. He kicked the door open with his foot and walked inside. The cell was completely empty save for a letter in the middle of the floor. He shook violently with anger as he picked it up.  
  
'Dear brother, I'm so sorry to hear that your pet got away. Perhaps you should have kept it in a better cage. Cooler.'  
  
Freeza crumpled the paper in his fist, disintegrating it with his rising energy. His brother would pay for this!  
  
~*~  
  
Arthos paced back and forth outside of Akira's room. He paused and reached for the doorknob, but pulled his hand back suddenly. "No," he whispered out loud. "I should wait for her to come to me," he tried to reason with himself. He glanced at the door and bit the inside of his bottom lip, his foot tapping incessantly against the floor. "Oh fuck it," he growled, and threw the door open. He was sick of waiting for her to come around to him. He wasn't going to leave until she said yes this time!  
  
The prince paused just inside the door. "Akira!" He rushed forward, falling unto his hands and knees above her. She was lying on the floor in the middle of her room. He shook her gently, and she reached her hand up at pulled him closer to her. Her eyes were closed tightly, and Arthos frowned. What was wrong with her? He was stunned when she kissed him on the lips. It was slow at first, and he knew he probably should stop her, but this was something he had dreamed about for years now. He held her close and deepened the kiss.  
  
Akira was really surprised by the vision she was having. It felt so real. She opened her eyes. It was real! She broke free from the kiss and gasped for air. "Arthos! What are you doing?" She demanded breathlessly, wiggling her way out from under him.  
  
He stuttered, trying to think of something as she stood up. "I-I'm sorry, Akira. I just. I came in, and there you were on the floor."  
  
She glared at him. "What were you doing in here in the first place? Do I barge into your room?"  
  
"Like I'd complain if you did," he yelled back. "Shit! I don't know why I waste my time here," he said.  
  
"If it's suck a waste, then go home," she said in a pleading tone.  
  
Arthos nodded sadly. "Perhaps you're right, 'friend.'"  
  
Once her door was slammed shut, Akira walked over to her bed and sat down. She lay back, curling into the fetal position, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Another chapter over with, I've got a lot of the next chapter finished, but it's giving me a bit of trouble. It's just now flowing like my others did when I wrote them. Hmm, I suppose I shouldn't be too put off by it, considering it's the first time I've had problems so far. Don't worry, guys! I will not stop! I'll write all night if I have to! (oh, wait. I write all night anyhow... hmm) ~puts her headphones back on and grooves to music~  
  
IF anyone's bored, you can contact me on AOL Instant Messenger. My name's CHALICE001, and I'm usually on every night from 9 'til midnight eastern time. It's the only time I get to talk to my B/F! It sucks being in two different states. ~Sighs~ he's luck I love him so much!  
  
~*~  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	7. Suspicions

This chapter is dedicated to Seruleyan for helping me out! I was stuck on some things, and she helped me figure out what to do and how to get there!  
  
I also, have to give Android 18 a special shout out! I had no idea that she put a link to my story in her profile! ~feels so special~ I think I need a tissue! Thanks so much Android 18!  
  
Such a wonderful response again! I'm so proud of this story, and my awesome reviewers! Thanks guys! I got to talk personally with Seruleyan and Crimson, too, which really made my day!  
  
Tmh-Froggie- God, I hope I can keep this up! Thanks a lot!  
  
Adbzfan2k03- I'm not sure if dedicated is the eight word. Haha maybe crazy, or neurotic! Hope I didn't make you wait long for this chapter! ;)  
  
The Tragic Priestess Kikyo- Don't worry. Trunks can't stay mad at Bulma for too long!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- Hmm?! Where to begin with you? Hahaha! It was really awesome to talk to you for SO long! ;) and I'm so thankful for your help! I hope I can catch you on AIM again sometime! Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, thanks for being just as crazy as me!  
  
Ccfluersdelys: Thanks for all of you reviews. I'm glad your not lost anymore, and I'm sorry you got lost in the first place! ;)  
  
Videlchan 313- Haha, yeah! She ran super fast!! Thanks!  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- Bulma was freaked out?! Dude, I was totally freaked out! Haha j/k Thanks so much for reviewing! ;) (Gotta wink at least once every few lines)  
  
Shades of Crimson- I'm so happy that you love my fic! They more you type that, the more I want to just write my fingers off! Hahaha! You asked an important question about Marron and Bulma's appearance, so I hope everyone reads this line here: ~*~Marron and Bulma are for the most part identical twins in this fic, but I'm not tell anyone how to tell them apart until later mu hahahaha~*~ Anyhow! It was cool to talk to you on AIM, and really appreciate your reviews! ;)  
  
Draegon-fire- Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like this story!  
  
Nicka- Thank you!  
  
Gravidy- Hmm, what DID Vegeta do in his cell for five years?!?! That's a really good quiestion. Mostly, he just brooded and did some push-ups! He's got a figure to keep ya know! Hahaha ;) (Again!)  
  
Melina- Awesome! Thanks a lot!!  
  
Takuma- What?!?!?! No biscuit! ~plan an evil guilt trip~ ~sniffles~ It's fine, I don't really like biscuits anyway! :-p (not a wink!) Thanks a lot for the review! Dopey- Thanks so much! I can't complain about my review numbers. Tell be honest, I'm pretty happy with them. Heck, I'd be so freakin' hyper if I got more reviews you guys wouldn't know what to do with me! Hahaha!  
  
~*~  
  
AIM me @ CHALICE001 if ya wanna babble on for hours with me. Just ask Seruleyan and Crimson! I don't bite.......................hard! muhahahaha  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Suspicions  
  
Arro stared out the window at the courtyard below. "I heard Prince Arthos left in the middle of the night." He sighed when he heard Akira groan. He imagined her plopping down on the throne and dismissing the guards with a wave of her hand, which is exactly what she did. "Want to talk about it?" He asked after the doors were closed, and they were alone.  
  
"Not particularly," the royal reagent replied. (Wow, say that one five times fast! haha)  
  
"You two got into a fight again," the prince guessed correctly.  
  
Akira closed her eyes and pulled the silver tiara from her head. "Why can't he just take no for an answer?" She suddenly found the small blue jewels to be very interesting.  
  
"Because there's no logic behind that answer. You love him."  
  
"So everyone thinks," she muttered back.  
  
Arro turned around to face her. "A marriage between you and Arthos would strengthen our alliance," the nine year old reminded her.  
  
"Riessei is our closest ally," she argued. "If we got any closer, we'd be attached by the hip."  
  
"Arthos' council would be a big help to us right now," he yelled. "Vegetasei isn't doing as well as it used to, Akira, and you know it! I'm not my father, and I'm definitely not my brother."  
  
"Neither am I," she screamed back at him. "You're not the only one that has to try living up to his name!"  
  
They stared at each other in regretful silence for several excruciating minutes. Both were afraid to speak, fearing they might hurt each other further with their words. The doors of the throne room were thrown open, causing them both to jump. Nor walked into the room and sent them both a nervous glance.  
  
"We have a problem," he announced.  
  
Akira sat back down on the throne and sighed. "When don't we anymore?"  
  
"This is serious, Akira. Five of our flagships were raided by pirates."  
  
Arro growled. "Yamcha?"  
  
"The one and only," Nor replied with disgust.  
  
"God not him," Akira groaned. She stood up again, leaving her tiara on the throne and walked toward the doors. "I cannot deal with this too."  
  
Nor watched his sister leave and shook his head. "What is wrong with her?"  
  
"We got into an argument. I should go apologize to her," the prince said. "It isn't my business to interfere with her and Arthos."  
  
"So that's why he left." Nor shook his head. When was his sister going to allow herself some happiness? "She needs to make a decision about the raids. The men need to know what to do."  
  
"I can see to it. She needs some time alone." He followed Nor out of the room. "Besides, she'd have to run it by me anyhow. She's just my reagent."  
  
"I suggest you double the watch and send out scouting droids to check for cloaked ships within the vicinity of the planet."  
  
Arro sent him an appreciative look. "Thanks, I didn't have the first clue what we should do," he admitted quietly.  
  
Nor chuckled and gave the young boy a pat on the shoulder. "I understand. Your not your brother after all." With that said, Nor walked off to issue the orders.  
  
The crown prince stood alone in the hallway, feeling sorry for himself. He wished he were just a regular nine-year-old boy, not a prince that was struggling to keep his planet together after loosing his big brother and both his parents.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi placed a glass of water in front of Bulma and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "Just try to calm down," she whispered. "If he were going to kill you, I think he would have done it by now."  
  
Bulma knew her friend meant that as a joke, but it didn't help sooth her fears. It only compounded them. "What does he plan to do to me then," she groaned. "I cannot sit here and wait for him to exact some sadistic revenge on me for something I didn't even do, Chichi!"  
  
"Goku won't let him hurt you, and Trunks would never forgive him." Chichi sat down next to Bulma. "Vegeta's not stupid. I'm sure he's noticed by now how much Trunks adores you. He won't risk loosing a relationship with his own heir by harming you."  
  
The blue haired woman covered her face with her hands and sighed. She let her hands move back and ran her fingers through her long, curly hair. "What am I going to do?"  
  
~*~  
  
"You defied my father, Kakkarot. There isn't going to be any easy punishment for you when we return." Vegeta rubbed his temples and groaned. "I'm not sure what I'll do with you."  
  
Goku looked up in confusion. "What do you mean? Your father will sentence me, not you."  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "You've really cut yourself off from the universe. My father died almost five years ago."  
  
"What?! How?"  
  
"If you remember, my mother was pregnant before my imprisonment," he replied through gritted teeth. "She was so stressed by the news of my 'death' that she died during the birth. The bond took my father away a few days later," he added, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Goddess, that means."  
  
"Akira rules as reagent for my brother until his eighteenth birthday," Vegeta cut in. "I need to regain my strength and return to Vegetasei as soon as possible."  
  
Goku nodded. "I can only imagine the hell Arro has gone through. He was only four."  
  
Vegeta remained quiet. He hadn't really thought about what his younger brother might have gone through over the past five years. He assumed things were fine, what with Akira guiding the boy. The prince glared at the table. "We're getting off topic, Kakkarot!"  
  
"Marron's changed, Vegeta. She's definitely not the same person she was five years ago." 'If only you knew!'  
  
"So I've noticed. She seems far worse now!"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"She slept with Freeza," Vegeta yelled, not noticing Bulma and Chichi standing in the doorway behind him. He slammed his palms against the wood table and it broke into several pieces. "She slept with my worst enemy behind my back. If it weren't for Akira's visions, I never would have known," he growled.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down, please."  
  
"I will not. The humiliation that I have suffered because of her has cut too deeply. I was always faithful to her, damnit! I gave her everything she ever asked for, and this is how she repays me."  
  
"She did it to save you. Freeza planned to take you away as his prisoner," Goku yelled back, but his voice held doubt.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "No, my friend. If anything, Freeza used her with the hopes that I would find out about their affair. He wanted me to attack him. It justified him taking me away. Use your brain. He never would have been able to just take me away. My allies would have fought him every step of the way."  
  
"Are you suggesting that that sh-I was in league with Freeza," Bulma shouted.  
  
"You're right," Vegeta said. "That's giving you far too much credit." He glared at her. "Since we're on the subject, why don't you tell me the name of the other man you were sleeping with, Marron."  
  
Bulma glared back. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"  
  
He moved close to her and leaned down so their noses were touching. "You admitted to Akira that you slept with one other. I want to know who it was," he whispered roughly. He lifted his hand to her cheek and caressed it gently. Bulma fought the urge to close her eyes and relish the feelings he was evoking in her. "Tell, me and for the sake of our son, I may just forgive you, woman."  
  
'Oh god no,' she thought. 'Will he know if I make something up? Will he truly forgive Marron's sins?' She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I can't remember his name," she managed to say.  
  
He released her so quickly, she though perhaps she had imagined his closeness all along. "We'll see what Akira thinks when we reach Vegetasei," he told them before walking out of the room in search of his son.  
  
Goku and Chichi both cursed out loud. "Shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My sister will see right through you the moment she lays eyes on you," Goku explained.  
  
Chichi groaned. "We have to either come clean, or find away to pull the wool over Akira's eyes."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No, there has to be another way to get around this. We can't tell anyone who I really am!" She looked around anxiously and huddled them close together. "The Cold's will have me and everyone around me killed if they find out Marron had a sister."  
  
Goku and Chichi frowned, not quite picking up in the significance of that statement.  
  
~*~  
  
June was sitting on the veranda, nervously playing with a strand of her hair. Trunks sat on the steps beside her. He was unusually quiet, but the pretty blond woman couldn't blame him. She would be too if she just found out her father was alive after believing him dead her whole life. It was times like this; she wondered where she came from. She was jolted out of her thoughts by the boy next to her.  
  
"Why would she lie to me?"  
  
"She didn't really lie to you, Trunks. She thought he was dead."  
  
Trunks sighed. "I guess, but I don't get it! How could she not know for sure, if she saw our planet explode with her own eyes." He sent June a confused look. "How could anyone escape something like that? I know that my father was a great warrior, but how could he survive such an explosion and live in space with no ship or anything?"  
  
Biting back a groan, June looked up at the setting sun. They had done a wonderful job of fabricating that story. 'Damn him for being such a smart kid,' she told herself mentally. Just as she was about to tell him she wasn't sure, She heard footsteps behind her. Turning slightly, she saw the topic of discussion standing behind her.  
  
"Leave us," he growled at her, automatically assuming June was a bad person because she was hanging around Marron.  
  
"Fine," she hissed back, not appreciating his harsh attitude toward her. She stood up and went back into the small palace.  
  
Vegeta leaned against a pillar and crossed his arms over his chest. "What did your mother say happened to me?"  
  
The young prince felt nervous around his father, so he averted his eyes back to the stones that made up a path through the garden. "She told me that an evil man name Freeza came to our planet and started a fight with you. You told mother to leave the planet because she was pregnant with me, and you didn't want her to get hurt." Trunks fidgeted with shirt collar. "When she was in orbit the planet exploded from your battle." He looked up at his father and frowned. "I don't understand how you could have survived." Then, in typical Trunks fashion, the little boy perked up and started babbling. "But then, you're the best warrior ever! Mother and Uncle Goku are always telling me all the cool things you've done!"  
  
Vegeta sent a bewildered glance at the palace where the woman he believed to be Marron was panicking over the current situation. 'What was Marron thinking when she told the boy this bullshit story,' he wondered. This 'new' Marron seemed suspiciously out of character. 'Women like he don't change!'  
  
"Did you really have a sword when you were five?!"  
  
The saiyan prince returned his attention back to his son. "No, I did not," he replied, noticing the sad look on Trunks' face. He was suddenly reminded of his short time with his younger siblings, especially Arro. There had been quite a few years between them, but they had still had a strong bond. Vegeta let the corner of his mouth arch up slightly and he knelt down next to his son. He was determined to have the same kind of bond that he had had with his own father. "I was given my sword when I was born, and I knew how to properly wield it when I was five," he corrected.  
  
"Can I get one?! Mother said no, but now that your back maybe you can get her to let me have one!"  
  
Nodding, Vegeta responded, "I'll see that you have one soon."  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks and Vegeta are starting to bond! Yeah! Hmm, I wonder what I can come up with for the next chapter?!?!?!?!?! ;) Should I depress you?! Should I make you a little happy?! Should I put in further plot twists?! I don't know what I'll do to you all yet! Mu hahaha.  
  
Please Review, you know you want too!!!! Hahaha  
  
~*~  
  
Evil PANDORA ;) 


	8. Pirate

Gravidy- Wow you should get the Super speedy review award! hahaha I think I got your review like five minutes after I posted that chapter!! hahaha awesome! Thanks so much!  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- Aww! Thank you. I hope I didn't make Vegeta too soft in that father/son moment though!  
  
Tmh-froggie- Thanks a lot! There will be much more father/son bonding and B/V romance soon. I promise. I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer!  
  
Melina- Loads of crazy fun stuff is going to happen when they go home! Trust me, I'm the only one who knows!! mu hahahahaha Hey! I haven't winked yet in this chapter. ;)  
  
Nitte is- You are right! I do mean regent... not Reagent! I have no idea where that came from, oh wait! yes I do. I'm idiot, that's where it cam from! hahaha Thank you for setting me straight!  
  
Sorceress Fujin- Here's more! Lots more in fact! Thanks for reviewing ;)  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- You again! Sheesh! hehehe j/k! I luuurv ya, ya know it! haha. It's so fun to talk to you on AIM, and I'm so happy you love this story so much! Thanks a lot! More evil twists to come!! And everyone should bug you to write your story, cuz I know it's gonna be grreeeat! (Like Tony the Tiger great!) ;) -- That's 3 so far in this chapter! haha  
  
Videlchan 313- I hate when I accidentally close stuff, especially with my slow computer! It's not cool, but anyhow! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Hinagiku- It's going to be interesting, I hope! ;) thanks!  
  
Adbzfan2k03- I wonder what will hapen when they get there, too! mu hahahaha Everyone's gonna have to wait though. I'm thinking two chapter 'til they arrive on Vegetasei!  
  
Mini Nicka- Isn't he!?!?! ;)  
  
The Tragic Priestess Kikyo- I think this chapter will make some people happy! ;) I'll be semi-nice author this time hehehehe  
  
Dopey- Oh, thanks for such kinds words! I'm really glad you like this story!  
  
Alright! On with the story people! ;) {7 winks so far, Seruleyan!!} Sorry, kind of an inside joke! ;) 8  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"The raids went perfectly, but."  
  
Yamcha glared at the man. "But what?"  
  
"Ansolus was wounded, and no one was around to help him escape. I fear he's been captured and the saiyans will figure out that it was us," Mycal added quickly, bowing to his master to hide the fearful look on his face.  
  
Yamcha groaned and rubbed his temple. "Great," he muttered irately. "I didn't want them to know we were behind it, you fool! This will ruin everything," he shouted at his second in command.  
  
Mycal nodded miserably. "Forgive me, Master Yamcha."  
  
A tall, redheaded woman walked into the room and bowed to Yamcha. "Sir, Lady Marron wishes to see you before dinner," she announced politely.  
  
He frowned. "Tell her I'll meet her in my office in ten minutes, Carin."  
  
"As you wish, Master Yamcha," she replied with another bow.  
  
"This really screws with my plans, Mycal!" Yamcha stood up, tossing his long black cape on the floor and stalking over to the window. He had an excellent view of the ocean from his new base. "If Vegetasei knows I attacked their ships, then I'll never get Akira and Prince Arro to agree to meet with me."  
  
"With all due respect, sir. Now that Prince Arthos as left for Riessei, perhaps Akira will be more willing to let you land. It's worth a shot."  
  
The scar faced leader glared at the waves that crashed against the fine white sand of the beach below his window. It hardly seemed worth it anymore. With Vegeta dead, his revenge was just pointless. He clenched his fists at his side and closed his eyes. 'No!' There was still one other person that he would gain revenge from, and there was something he desired still, to this very day, that he had to have! With Vegeta out of the picture, it would just be much easier to follow through with his original plans.  
  
"Send a private message to her, then. Tell her I wish to discuss terms for the release of Ansolus. I'm sure they've kept him alive and well."  
  
~*~  
  
A little girl with long black hair and dark eyes ran into Akira's room and jumped on the bed, waking the sorceress from a restless night's sleep.  
  
"Kir! Kir, wake up!" The young saiyan princess cried out.  
  
Startled, Akira sat up and looked around frantically. "Huh?! What's going on?" She swiped her silver curls from her face and looked down at the princess. "Indara, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"It's almost noon," the little girl replied. "You promised to take me on a picnic," she reminded in an accusing tone.  
  
Akira had the pleasure of taking in all three of the royal children after the king and queen passed away, and Indara thought of her as a mother, which wasn't too far from the truth. Sighing, Akira let her body fall back onto her soft bed. "Give me a few minutes to clean up, Indy. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah! I'll go to the kitchens and make sure they pack us lots of goodies! Arro and Cass wanted to come along too." The little princess jumped off the bed and ran to the door. "I told them it was okay!"  
  
'Just great,' Akira thought. Her and Arro still hadn't made up since their fight over Arthos, and she really had no desire to spend the afternoon with him. She threw her covers back and got out of bed. "I'll meet you in the throne room," she told Indara and was relieved when she was finally gone.  
  
Crossing the room, she opened the door that lead to the bathroom. A nice hot shower would do her good and calm her nerves before having to face three hyperactive royal brats. Just as she turned on the water, she heard something beeping. It was her communications terminal.  
  
"Argh! If that's Arthos, I'm going to kill him," she growled. He was the only one that ever used it to contact her. She punched the receive button. "What do you want?!"  
  
"Forgive me for interrupting your afternoon, your grace."  
  
Akira glanced at the speaker with interest. "Who is this?"  
  
"Commander Mycal, of Master Yamcha's fleet," he answered.  
  
"And why are you contacting me on my personal com-link?" She demanded.  
  
"My master wishes a private audience with you to barter for the life of one of his men."  
  
"Tell Yamcha he has no right to make requests or demands of the royal house of Vegetasei after attacking five of our ships and stealing hundreds of thousands of credits worth of equipment!"  
  
"He offers to return all stolen goods in exchange for Captain Ansolus," Mycal told her quickly, fearing she might terminate their call.  
  
"I don't make deals with pirates, especially ones named Yamcha!" She cut the link before he could reply further.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta walked through the halls of the small palace his 'wife' had inhabited for the past five years. He was in deep thought over her odd behavior. The Marron her remembered was nothing more than a manipulative, coward who rarely found the courage to throw argumentative words at someone that was obviously stronger than her, but now, she seemed to have made a strange turn around.  
  
He had observed her silently all day, watched her order servants around, but there was a kindness about her that he didn't remember her ever showing toward servants on Vegetasei. These people seemed to worship the ground she walked on! Trunks hadn't stayed mad at her for more than an hour, and Vegeta watched with interest from the shadowed woods as they ran off mid- afternoon for some private time. She played with him like she was a child again herself, which struck him very odd. Marron had hated being around his two younger brothers. She ignored them when they tried to talk or play with her, and as a result, she was often the butt of Arro's devious pranks. Had motherhood possibly changed her in a good way?  
  
He stopped outside her bedroom door and glanced around. It was so late that not even the servants were up and about. He opened the door as quietly as possible and walked in. It wasn't as elaborately decorated as he would have imagined it to be. What happened to her love for all the expensive knickknacks and jewels and sheets?! He moved closer to the bed and glared down at her.  
  
One thing hadn't changed. She was still beautiful, more so than he remembered her being! He took in her perfect features with admiration. Her dark blue lashes rested lightly upon her cheeks, and her curly hair was haloed around her beautiful face. It was like the first time he laid eyes on her all over again! He had only been twenty when they married, and despised himself now for acting like such a besotted fool when they had met. Though it had been strictly a physical attraction on his part, he had vowed that she would be his. Nothing but the best for the saiyan prince, he had told himself at the time.  
  
'Look where it lead to,' he thought sarcastically. 'I should have married Akira instead.' That thought angered him for some reason, but the anger was directed at himself. He had played Akira for years, something he hadn't noticed until he was given five horrible years of solitude to ponder his life. He had seriously messed up his closest friend's life quite a few times just to satisfy his own desires to keep her close to him, and she remained loyal to him more than anyone else! He promised to set it all right when he returned to Vegetasei. He'd beg her forgiveness if it came down to it!  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma opened her eyes slowly, blinking back the haze of sleep. Someone was in her room. She turned onto her other side and let out a scream when she saw Vegeta sitting on the edge of the bed. He snapped out of his thoughts and growled at her.  
  
"Cease your screeching, woman! Are you trying to damage my hearing?" Why was he trying to be civil with her?!  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" There she went again, against character, being all brave with her words.  
  
He smirked slowly at her, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Most married couples share a room, Marron, or have you forgotten this?"  
  
She didn't think it were possible for her eyes to widen any more than they already were, but they did! Bulma subconsciously pulled the sheets up to her chin and pointed toward the door. "Not this married couple. Get out!"  
  
His eyes narrowed and leaned forward quickly, catching her chin firmly in his right hand. "We might not have gotten along perfectly, but you've never denied me before." He let his gaze fall to her bare shoulders, then down farther at her chest.  
  
'Goddess, help me,' Bulma pleaded. If he tried anything with her, she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop it. A part of her was far too curious about exploring the physical part of a relationship with this darkly handsome prince sitting before her. She gave him a pleading look. "Please leave me alone, Vegeta," she whispered.  
  
"Tonight perhaps," he assured her. "But you are my wife, and you will start acting like a proper wife should."  
  
He released her and walked out of the room without so much as a second look. She was glad because she didn't want him to see how she was shaking. It wasn't out of fear that was for sure!  
  
~*~  
  
Prince Arthos sat on the bridge of his command ship, cradling his head in both palms. He felt so pathetic at the moment that he actually wanted to cry. Why was she doing this to him? To herself?!  
  
"Your highness, we're about to entering Riessei's atmosphere."  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled. He suddenly grabbed the captain by the arm and pulled him back to his side. "Change course," he ordered quickly.  
  
All of his men turned from their stations to look at him. He glared at them. "I said change course!"  
  
"Yes of course, Prince Arthos," Captain Fynelle "But where are we heading? Back to Vegetasei again?"  
  
Arthos narrowed his eyes. "I will not be going back to Vegetasei again unless it's for political reasons. We're going to Merces."  
  
"Sire, your father is on the com-link. He wishes to speak to you at once," a man called out from behind him.  
  
The prince stomped over to the terminal and pressed the gren button. "What?!" He hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"She has rejected you again I see," the aging king spoke calmly on the other end. "Perhaps now you will get over your silly obsession with her and find a suitable queen."  
  
"I'm not listening to this stupid lecture of yours again." Arthos terminated the link and turned back to the captain. "Let's get moving!"  
  
~*~  
  
Cass was running ahead of them with Indara. They two were holding hands and laughing and skipping and being typical children. Akira smiled sadly at them. She wished the king and queen could see them like this.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Kir?"  
  
She kept her eyes on the two children ahead of her. "Your parents," she aswered.  
  
Arro nodded. "I'm sorry about the other day. It's none of my business what you choose to do with your life."  
  
Akira shrugged. "You were just concerned. Don't worry about it so much. I'll get over it," she assured him with a sideways glance and a quick smile. "Let's just try to have some fun this afternoon. It's pretty rare that we get to do this kind of thing."  
  
He smiled back and grabbed her hand. "Thanks, Akira."  
  
~*~  
  
The transcript printed off quickly, and Radditz snatched it up before it could fall to the floor. His eyes scanned the off white sheet of paper, and he mumbled along with the words. "Holy shit!" He ran over and copied the transmission for the capital world, Icesei, so that the masses of Vegetasei could read it for themselves. Once it was uploaded onto the news pages, he picked up the paper and ran down the hall to find one of his brothers or his sister. Anyone of importance!  
  
~*~  
  
Hmm, What is Yamcha's big plan? Why does he want revenge? Where exactly is Arro going? Vegeta keeps getting more and more confused and suspicious by his 'wife's behavior! And what is the big news from Icesei that Radditz just got his hands on?! Who knows?!?!?!?! Certainly not me hahahahah! j/k I do know, maybe....  
  
Don't forget to Review!  
  
~*~  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	9. Lie

Alright, this wasn't supposed to go up today, but in celebration of Seruleyan finally posting her story (which is going to be super!) I'm posting this a day or two early!  
  
Samantha- Always great to see a new screen name in my inbox!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! I'm glad you like!  
  
Videlchan 313- Thank you, thank you! Yeah, the love triangle's about to get a whole lot more complicated for everyone! mu hahahaha ;)  
  
Gravidy- Bulma's not a techie in this fic, but she is pretty smart still, and yes. She is kind of attracted to Veggie a bit! hehehe  
  
Hinagiku- Thank you so much! There will be more B/V to come of course. This is a B/V fic after all!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- You sure are persistant!!! hahaha I luv ya, girl! Thank you so much for all your reviews, and your wonderful help, and finally posting your story!!! It's about time!!!! Sheesh! It's kind of hard to think of anything to write here when I'm talking to you right now at this very moment! hahah ;)  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- Thanks so much!  
  
Mini Nicka- Tha was a pretty interesting part of the story, huh?! Thanks a bunches!  
  
Adbzfan2k03- It couldn't lead to him finding out who Bulma really is?! (covers mouth) where the heck did that come from?! Anyhow! Thanks! ;)  
  
Tmh-froggie- I'm making sense!?!?!?! No!!!!!!!!! oh wait you were joking.. (wipes the sweat from her brow) thank god! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Kissed by a Prince- Oh, thank you so much! I do have a whole fic devoted to Vegeta actually ending up with my character Akira! It's kind of fun to write stuff like that! Anyhow, glad you like my story!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Will I remember to change this title before I post?!  
  
"The Kais have disbanded!"  
  
Akira looked at her older brother, blinking every now and then as the news sunk in. "This is not good," she finally voiced.  
  
Radditz nodded in agreement. "Defintely. Icesei is already in chaos. The people don't know who to follow: Cooler of Freeza."  
  
"I see it as a lack of choice," an amused voice cut in.  
  
Prince Arro, Akira, and Radditz turned to see North Kai and Supreme Kai walking toward them. Akira was the first to come out of her daze, and she bowed politely to them. "Your excellencies," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We seek your protection. I assure you we were not followed by any imperial spies," Supreme Kai replied.  
  
Arro stepped forward. "We would be honored. Your council would be of great use to us."  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi sat Goten down at the table and then ran toward the kitchen. Her work was never done! Gohan looked up at his father when they heard a few pots clank together and obviously fall on the floor. Goku frowned and turned in his chair.  
  
"Everything alright, Chi?!"  
  
"Just fine," she yelled back in a fake-sweet voice.  
  
"I can help if you want, mother!"  
  
"No, it's okay, Gohan. You finish your breakfast. I can handle it!"  
  
June walked into the Son family's dining room and greeted them with a smile. "Hello, everyone. Where's Chi?" The sound of chopping answered her question, and she laughed. "Nevermind, I should have known."  
  
She walked into the kitchen and found her raven-haired friend slicing frantically at some vegetables that she couldn't even distinguish what they were anymore. June placed a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Chi, what's going on with you?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Eighteen. I'm just really nervous about going home. I have no idea what's going to happen to me, and Goku's no help at all! He just keeps telling me to 'calm down, Chichi! It'll all work out just fine'," she mimmicked perfectly. "We're criminals back home, June! Criminals! We could be going back to face our own execution. I can't put my kids through this," she cried.  
  
"Then stay," June told her. "There's nothig saying you have to go back."  
  
"Oh yes I do. If I don't, Vegeta will send someone back here to take me prisoner. There's no escaping the wrath of a saiyan. They always catch up to their prey eventually."  
  
"Got that right," Bulma responded from the back door.  
  
"Bul-Marron!"June corrected herself just barely in time.  
  
She walked over and sat down on a stool. "I don't know if I can take much more of this," Bulma told them quietly. "He follows me around all day, thinking I don't notice. It's driving me insane! I woke up the other night, and he was right there!"  
  
"I still think we should just tell him the truth," Chichi muttered.  
  
"I wish I could, but it'd only result in people that I love being killed by the Colds and my son being taken away. I don't know what I'd do if Vegeta took Trunks from me," Bulma confided.  
  
"Speaking of Trunks," June started. "Where is he?"  
  
The blue haired beauty crossed her arms and gave a ver y unlady-like snort. "Traning with his father! Can you believe the audacity of that man! I tell Trunks no sword, and the no good prince somehow manages to sweet talk the blacksmith in the village to making him a sword!"  
  
~*~  
  
Blue eyes watched in avide fascination as the warrior prince started an intricate warm up with the newly acquired sword. Vegeta closed his eyes and hefted the sharp weapon in his right hand. It had been far too long since he felt the familiar weight of a sword within his grasp. Eyes still closed, he tuned out all distractions, and in one fluid movement, he swung the blade up over his head and began to spar against an invisible opponent.  
  
Trunks took in every move, and even tried to copy his father's foot-work and swings from a safe distance. His father promised that once they reached Vegetasei ,which Trunks was still triyng to figure out how it still existed if it was blown up, that he would begin his training immediately. For now, he was more than content with just watching. He spotted something blue out of the corner of his eye, and knew instantly that it was his mother. He quickly tried to hide the sword between two large rocks next to him.  
  
Bulma let him think she hadn't noticed what he hid and sat down next to him. Her own eyes being drawn in by the saiyan prince's graceful sword routine. Trunks kicked the back of his heels against the rock he was sitting on and nervously sent glances to the weapon he hid from her. Biting her lip, Bulma tried not to laugh at her son's paranoia. She started playing with the silver ring on hier right hand, rolling it between her fingers. She let it drop to the ground on 'accident', and Trunks dove forward to grab it as it rolled across the dirt path. Bulma leaned over to where Trunks hid the sword and pulled it out.  
  
"Ah ha!" She called out. "What have we here?" She asked her son as she held it out of his reach.  
  
Trunks turned white as a ghost, and he gasped. "Mother, no! You're a girl. You're not supposed to touch a warrior's sword," he yelled at her. He jumped up and down, not realizing that he could just fly up and take it back at the moment. "It's bad luck! You're jinxing it," he practically whined.  
  
"I thought I told you no sword," she responded in a bored tone, examining the nails on her other hand closely.  
  
"Father gave it to me. He thinks I can handle one," Trunks pouted.  
  
Bulma reached up and pulled the sword from its scabbard, causing the young boy to gasp again. She tossed the covering to the ground and examined the blade thoroughly. "Well, Hatta did do a nice job at fashioning this," she told him.  
  
"Since when do you know anything about weapons?" Vegeta asked.  
  
She glared up at him, having forgotten that he was around. "I used to play around with June when we were younger. We always wanted to grow up to be like the temple guardians," she answered as politely as her frayed nervous would let her.  
  
Her husband glared back. "Funny, I thought that was your friend, Bulma, not you."  
  
'Shit!' Bulma looked away, trying to think of something clever to say to hide the fact that she had messed up with that little tidbit of information. "True, but that doesn't mean I didn't jump in from time to time," she shot back. She handed her son back his weapon. "You had better be careful with it," she warned. "I'm not going to be very happy if you loose a finger."  
  
Vegeta stared at her backside as she quickly walked away. Trunks sighed. "I guess it's not so bad to have my mother touch my sword. At least she knows how to use one herself, right?I forgot that aunt June told me mother was pretty good with one."  
  
The saiyan prince glanced down at his son. "What else has your fearless mother done in the past?"  
  
"Didn't mother ever tell you all the cool things her and June used to do?" The lavender haired boy asked.  
  
"I seemed to have forgotten. Refresh my mind."  
  
~*~  
  
Jadora pulled out the jewel encrusted pins from her daughter's hair and carefully placed them on the vanity table. "I haven't had the chance to speak with you since Arthos left. How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mother."  
  
"I don't typically put my nose in your business," Jadora started.  
  
"Then don't," Akira warned.  
  
"But! I think you're making a mistake. He's a good man, and he loves you more than anything, Akira."  
  
"I have an obligation to the Saiyan throne."  
  
"Prince Arro has already told you he approves of the match. Vegeta would have, too."  
  
"No, he wouldn't." Akira stood up and walked over to her balcony. Her mother followed.  
  
"What do you mean? You and Arthos were his best friends. I would think that this would have made him the happiest man in the universe."  
  
The wind fluttered through the air, and Akira hugged her upper body tightly. "I don't feel like talking about it right now. Goodnight, mother."  
  
~*~ (flashback- 3 years before Vegeta married Marron!)  
  
Vegeta and Arthos were just finishing a friendly sparing match when Akira burst into the training room with a huge smile on her face. She ran over to them and tackled them both to the floor, laughing the entire time.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Arthos inquired with a smile. It was hard not to smile when she was around.  
  
Akira sat up between them and then held out her hand for him to see. "Yamcha asked me to marry him, and I said yes!"  
  
Both prince's stared at the ring on her finger in horror, and then at each other with the same expression. They couldn't believe it. Akira sighed contently, examining her engagment ring with adoration. She was completely oblivious to the looks of her two closest friends. Vegeta snapped out of his daze and reached for her hand with the offending jewel on it.  
  
"Is that the best he could do for you?" He demanded. Akira frowned slightly, and he continued. "A man with his kind of wealth in the universal market should be able to gift his fiance with quite a bit more than this tiny pebble."  
  
"I don't care about that, Vegeta."  
  
"You should," Arthos cut in. "If he truly loved you, he would have given you much more than this. What kind of man is he?"  
  
"Not a very smart one," Vegeta replied before his female friend could counter.  
  
Akira glared at them both and stood up. "Why are you both acting so childish? Aren't you happy for me?"  
  
When neither answered her question, she ran off toward the door. They could hear her crying as she slammed it shut behind her. Arthos groaned and fell back onto the hard floor. Vegeta just sat there staring at the doorway.  
  
"What are we going to do, Vegeta? Please don' tell me you're going to allow her to marry that pirate."  
  
The saiyan prince remained quiet, contemplating a way around this. It was common knowledge that Akira belonged to him, so who the hell did Yamcha think he was coming in and trying to take her away from him. He growled deeply and jumped to his feet. "I have no intentions of letting her marry him."  
  
Arthos sighed in relief. "Thank the gods. I wasn't sure if I could handle seeing her with someone else," he let slip.  
  
Vegeta frowned. "What?"  
  
The other prince sat up and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I love her, Vegeta." He closed his eyes and bowed his head forward. "I always have for as long as I can remember. You know as well as me that there isn't another girl out there like her."  
  
~*~ (end of flashback)  
  
The afternoon spent with his son had been entertaining to say the least. Vegeta had learned quite a lot about his son, his wife, and even himself! Marron had come up with some pretty interesting stories about him over the years. He was defintely more worried with what Marron had told the boy about herself. It all seemed so strange. Trunks seemed to think that his mother was an adventerous, dirt-loving, intelligent, and spontaneous woman, but he knew defferently. Marron was a priss. She never would have done anything unlady-like.  
  
Vegeta scowled as he walked out into the garden and spotted his wife sitting beneath a tree on the dirt in an obviously good dress- something Marron would have never, ever under any circumstances done. In fact, everything Trunks had told him about Marron sounded strangely like everything Marron had told him about her friend Bulma. His curious nature and the swirling suspicion in the back of his mind wasn't going to be put off any longer. He stormed over to her and snatched the book she was reading out of her hand, tossing it several feet away. Bulma glared hatefully at him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"What's all this bullshit you've been feeding our son, Marron?' He seemed to put some emphasis on her 'name'.  
  
'Oh gods! Did he find out somehow,' she wondered. 'No, that's impossible.' She stood up and dusted off her bottom daintly. "What exactly are you reffering to?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Everything, woman!"  
  
She looked him in the eyes warily. "Would you rather he know the truth of what happened? Of what his mother did?"  
  
Vegeta growled out a curse in saiyan. "No," he answered suddenly. "He's far too young to fully understand the treachery of your actions. What I don't understand is why you've lied to him about who you really are?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She was feeling a bit queasy again. Stupid fear!  
  
"Your childhood," he spoke quietly, moving closer to her. His eyes searched her face, and he noticed a faint blush in her cheeks. He had to shake off the suddenly urge to kiss her, reminding himself that she had cheated on him with his worst enemy. "You stopped on Briefsei before coming here. June came with you, so where is your friend Bulma you always spoke so highly of?"  
  
Bulma turned her face away from his and stared at the rosebush she was standing next to. The colors seemed to melt into each other as her vision turned murky from the tears. "I'd rather not talk about it," she whispered.  
  
"You will," he commanded, lifting her chin up.  
  
"She's dead, okay?!" She pushed his hand away and stepped back. "Bulma's dead!"  
  
He watched her run off toward the palace. The haunted look in her eyes lingering with him for the rest of the evening.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi knocked on the guest room door and sucked up her courage. She wasn't going anywhere until she got a straight answer from Vegeta. After several unusually long seconds, he opened the door and simply looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Chichi took a deep breath. "We're to leave in the morning for Vegetasei, correct?" He nodded. "What will happen to me and Goku when we land?"  
  
Vegeta was in the mood for this conversation. His mindset was several long years in the past. Groaning, he decided it was best to just get rid of her quickly so he could ge back to his ponderings. "For the sake of m y son's life, you and Kakkarot will be spared. Blah, blah, blah," he siad. "Now leave me alone."  
  
He slammed the door in her face.  
  
~*~  
  
I seriously want people to tell me what they think is going to happen? I could be fun!!! And you won't know if you're right until the end, cuz if I told you, it wouldn't be very surprising to ya all, now would it?! ;)  
  
~*~  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	10. Confrontation

Awesome! This chapter is dedicated to everyone!!! yeah!!!! ~confetti and ballons~ Do you know why?!?!?!?! Cuz I got over 100 reviews!!!!! ;)  
  
Mini Nicka- Thanks a bunch! I wish she'd just tell him already too, but i haven't really built up to that yet!  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- Thanks!!! ;)  
  
Adbzfan2k03- Yeah, a few more slips, and Vegeta might just piece together the whole thing! Thanks a lot for the review!  
  
Draegon-fire- I hope I can live up to everyone's anticipation!!!! ~majorly pressured now~  
  
Gravidy- LOL Thanks! I'm glad someone picks up on my little humorous moments. ;)  
  
Sorceress Fujin- Here's lots more!! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Takuma- I got lots of 'whoa's' from that last chapter! Thanks, and I'm glad you like this story!  
  
Aly- Hey, thanks! Don't worry, He'll find out...... Eventually! mu hahahahaha ;)  
  
Wild-child24-7- Thanks for both your reviews!  
  
Hinagiku- Thanks for reviewing!!! ;) I hope you like this end of this chapter, I think it's kind of what you were asking about in your review!  
  
Videlchan313- Awesome!! I made someone's day! thank you so much! I feel so special now. As for your Yamcha question, I'm neutral when it comes to him. Glad you liked this chapter, and here's more for everyone to go 'whoa' over!!! hehehehe  
  
Dopey- Thanks! I'm glad you like Akira, too!  
  
Veema- Thank you very much for your review! Glad you like! ;)  
  
Shades of Crimson- Yeah, you're back!!! I missed your reviews! hahaha. I hope you had a great trip! Thanks for reviewing!!!! ;)  
  
~*~sorry if I have grammer or spelling mistakes, but my word 2000 program is being dumb, so i have to use wordpad...  
  
Chapter 10: A little Confrontation... (I remembered!)  
  
~*~(this chapter starts with a flashback to Akira's little proposal problem with Yamcha again) ;)  
  
The tower that housed her room was directly above the prince's room, and the only entrance to her room was a doorway at the end of the hall that was reseverd for the crown prince's personal use. Akira knew there was no possible way to avoid him forever. She glared at the wall then rolled onto her back to glare at the ceiling above her bed. Vegeta was being a jerk. Why couldn't he be happy about this? Akira thought Yamcha was a decent guy, but both her best friends thought he was no good.  
  
"What can I do to convince them Yamcha's a good guy," she whispered out loud.  
  
~just a change in scene, still in flashback mode here~  
  
Radditz handed Vegeta a leather-bound book, glancing around anxiously. "You did not get that from me, Vegeta. Goddess, if she knew what you were up to and that I helped you do it, she'd have my head."  
  
The saiyan prince smirked and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry, besides, you want your sister to stay here, too, don't you?"  
  
After Radditz walked away mumbling about 'the things he did for his friends', Vegeta glanced down at the book in his hands. He needed some place private to read through this where Akira wouldn't stumble upon him. Radditz wouldn't be the only one without a head if she did.  
  
~*~ (no more flashback)  
  
"There isn't much room on the ship," Goku whispered to Chichi and June. "B is not going to like this at all."  
  
"Well, unless we let the cat out of the bag." Chichi replied. "She's going to have to deal with the arrangments. They are supposed to be married afterall."  
  
June sighed. "She's going to freak out."  
  
They were all so busy whispering, that they didn't notice Bulma sneak up behind them. "Who's gonna freak out?"  
  
Her three friends jumped at the sound of her voice, and Chichi decided now was as good a time as any to let Bulma know. "You do remember there's only three rooms on the ship, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. So?"  
  
"June and the boys will share a room, then Goku and I," the raven haired woman paused, glancing up at her friend nervously. "You and-."  
  
"Absolutely not! I'll sleep with June and the boys before I share a room with him."  
  
"There's hardly going to be room in there for you," June argued, and when Bulma opened her mouth to fight it again, June continued. "Sorry, B, but you're gonna have to deal. It's not like he's going to want to touch you anyway!"  
  
Bulma sighed heavily and walked back out of the room in search of her son. If she had to share a room with Vegeta, than she was going to let it be known that she was not at all happy about it. She practically knocked Vegeta over as she made her way out the door. He glared angrily at her, but she ignored him, continuing on her way.  
  
Vegeta turned back to Goku. "We need to check over that ship of yours again, Kakkarot."  
  
"Okay, Vegeta." Goku gave Chichi a quick kiss on the cheek before he followed the prince out of the room. "Um, Vegeta?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you think you should send a message to Vegetasei and let them know that you're coming?"  
  
"No," he answered harshly. "They would think it was merely an imposter, and then they would never allow us to land." He jumped into the air as they exited the palace. "Besides, I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"But my sister will sense you once we get close enough. It won't be a very good surprise."  
  
"That's why we're leaving no sooner than midday. We'll land in the dead of night when she's aleep so she won't be able to sense us. It will give me time to figure out what to do with the lot of you," Vegeta confessed. "If we go marching in ther in the middle of the day, every saiyan on Vegetasei will know it."  
  
Goku frowned, finally joining his prince in flight. "You don't know how to explain Marron's presence to our people."  
  
Vegeta keep his eyes on the forest below him. "I'll need time alone with Akira before I allow anyone to know that Marron lives."  
  
Goku bit his tongue to keep from letting out Bulma's identity. "What exactly happened that night, Vegeta?"  
  
"I've told you. She cheated on my with Freeza. What else is there to say?"  
  
"It couldn't have been that simple," he argued.  
  
"That bitch really has you snowballed, Kakkarot. She's played you, your mate, and her supposed best friend. Hell, she's even successfully played her own offspring. You should have taken my son back to Vegetasei the second he was born. The boy's been lied to his entire life!"  
  
Stopping in midair, Goku said, "He's had a good life here, Vegeta, and Marron's done her best with him. She's sorry for what she's done, and she's tried to make it up to you through him!" With that off his chest, he turned back toward the palace. "Check the ship over yourself."  
  
The saiyan prince growled, formed a ball of ki in his right hand, and shot it off at a group of trees below. Vegeta watched the smoke clear from the blast and scowled. /the hull of the ship was staring back at him a few feet from his angry attack on the forest. He realized that he really needed to start watching his temper.  
  
~*~  
  
Ansolus struggled to open his eyes, and when he did, he was awarded with the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on. The pain in his side from a ki blast seemed to dull instantly. He smiled up his captor. Akira smiled back weakly at her old friend and took his hand in her own.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Much better now," he rasped. "Has Yamcha contacted you yet?"  
  
A frown marred her features. "Unfortunately," she replied.  
  
"Master Yamcha still loves you very much."  
  
"That's very sad indeed. It's been eight years. He needs to move on as I have."  
  
"He's tried."  
  
Akira raised a thin brow at this. "Is that so? Who's the unlucky woman?"  
  
Ansolus looked away. "I cannot say."  
  
The sorceress released his hand and stood up. "It's of little importance. I am sorry that you must suffer through the healing process, but you know our laws do not permit us to allow criminals access to regeneration tanks."  
  
"Of course, Akira."  
  
She walked over to the door but didn't leave just yet. Glancing over her shoulder, she spoke quietly to him. "I will meet with him secretly and settle terms for your release soon. I hate seeing you suffer like this, Ansolus."  
  
~*~(guess what? flashback time again)~*~  
  
'There's no point in stay on Vegetasei when I can't be with the one I love, so I'll settle on second best. I believe Yamcha truly loves me, so I'm sure that over time I can grow to love him too. I just hope that Vegeta will release me from my duty as his acoulra, though I know I'll miss him terribly.'  
  
The prince paced back and forth, looking at the book that lay on his and recalling the words scrolled acroos the page in Akira's perfect handwriting. He somehow always had the suspicion, and now, he had the proof. Akira was in love with him. Vegeta stopped his pacing and combed his fingers through his hair. The only reason she said yes to Yamcha was to get over him. She honestly thought there was no way they could be together. He had to think of something. He was desperate to keep her by his side, and he would do anything in his power to keep here there. He grabbed Akira's diary from his bed and placed it under his mattress. After he talked to her about Yamcha and set things straight, he could sneak back in a put the book back without her ever knowing it had disappeared.  
  
As he reached for the door, however, he paused. His mind replaying what Arthos had told him earier the previous day. 'He loves her, too,' Vegeta told himself. For a fleeting moment, he felt guilt for what he was about to do, but Vegeta was a person used to getting his own way. Unfortunately for Arthos, that meant getting Akira to dump Yamcha for the prince of Vegetasei, not for the prince of Riessei.  
  
~*~(end of flashback for now)~*~  
  
Merces was really a beautiful planet, but the prince found no comfort in the surrounding beauty of the countryside. No! Instead, Arthos was content to wallow in self pity, alone, in the middle of nowhere. He hadn't been here in a few years, and he wasn't sure why he bothered to come here now. She had loved this place. That's why he came here. A sad smile crept over his lips as he remembered Akira's laughter when they had picniced in the meadow by the lake, and her smile when he went out of his way to cheer her up. That week he spent with here on this planet had been heaven for him, and he owed it all to Vegeta, his best friend. Had the saiyan prince never succeeded in breaking Akira and Yamcha up, Arthos never would have had any of those memories, and Akira would be the wife of a wanted criminal right now, always on the run from someone or another.  
  
Despite all this, he was finished with it. He walked back to the villa that Akira had adored so much when they came across it all those years ago. The prince handed over a rolled up piece of paper to an old man and a young couple. "It's all yours." The couple, obviously newlyweds, were practically bursting from all the love and happiness. It made him sick. He had to get away from them. "I hope you have many years here," he told them, trying to sound sincere.  
  
Not bothering to wait for their reply, he walked away toward his ship. It was too bad that it finally came down to this. He had been so sure they could have been happy here.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sat at the foot of the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. This was it! They hadn't spoke the entire first day on the ship, and that was fine in her opinion. But, the time had come for sleep. She had already claimed the bed, but she didn't want any surprises in the middle of the night, so she stayed up to wait for him. Her dazzling blue eyes were drooping with exhaustion. How could he stay up so late? She was just about to succumb to the soft folds of her blankets when the door opened. She jumped slightly, startled from her haze of impending sleep. Vegeta gave her an amused look, eyeing the pillow clutched tightly in her arms.  
  
"Waiting up for me? How precious," he mocked.  
  
"Ha ha," Bulma shot back sarcastically. "The only reason I waited up was to make sure you didn't slim your way into bed with me."  
  
He walked into the room, the door swooshing shut be hind him, and she watched him walk over to the small table that she was using as a vanity. He pulled the stretchy material that was his shirt over his head and deposited it on a neaby stool. Bulma couldn't seem to keep her eyes from roaming over his muscular upper body. Suddenly, she wanted him to just scoop her up and...  
  
'No way, Bulma!' She scolded herself mentally.  
  
Vegeta sensed the eyes burning into his back, and he smirked, turning toward her slightly to get a better look. "You know, woman, it has been an aweful long time since we've-"  
  
"You're sleeping on the floor," she cut in quickly. She tossed the pillow at his feet and then followed it with a large blanket.  
  
He glared down at them. "I don't think so, Marron." He kicked them out of his way and stalked forward.  
  
Bulma rolled evasively to the right and out of his direct path. She couldn't under any circumstance sleep with him. He'd know instantly that she wasn't his wife. Bulma wasn't an idiot. She knew what transpired between a man and a woman, and she was a virgin. She was pretty sure he'd be able to tell. Vegeta faced her again. A look of utter frustration crossed his face.  
  
"Stay away from me, Vegeta," she warned. "I'll yell for go Goku."  
  
He chuckled. "Go ahead. He won't be able to stop me." He continued with his menacing descent upon her.  
  
Bulma took a step back and stumbled over the nightstand. She would have hit her head against the wall, but Vegeta reached forward, wrapping a strong arm around her tiny waist. So distressed over her near fall, she clung to him with relief. Until, she felt his other hand lift her chin. She looked up into his eyes, trapped in their dark gaze.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps Kakkarot is correct," he mused aloud. He leaned forward so that his lips lingered right over hers. "Is he? Have you really changed for the better, or are you still playing your deceitful little games?"  
  
She couldn't think of a good answer. All Bulma wanted was to lean forward that fraction of an inch and press her lips against his, but that ended in one swift moment as he reaffirmed his question.  
  
"Well, have you, Marron?"  
  
She blinked slowly. He called her Marron. How she hated being called by her sisters name! It never bothered her until he came into her life and started throwing it around like it was some kind of curse. She wanted to hear him say her name, for him to call her Bulma, not Marron! She wanted to scream it, but instead, she pushed away from him and wiggled free from his grasp.  
  
"Yes, I have changed," she finally replied. "I'm not who I used to be, and even if I am your wife," she stated evenly. "I'm not going to sit back and simply let you use me for your own purposes. You said it it yourself when we first met a few days ago that there was never any love between us."  
  
He cocked a brow at her. "The first time we met?"  
  
She sidestepped him once again, desperate to cover up her slip of the tongue. "You know what I meant by it. The first time we've seen each other in five years. You're trying to distract me," she accumsed, hoping to shit the heat off of herself.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and stood ther in his trademark stance. "Oh? Then enlighten me. What was it you felt the need to say before I so rudely interrupted you?" His voice was drenched with sarcasm.  
  
Bulma sighed. "There wasn't any love between us, Vegeta, and the only way I'm every going to sleep with you is if we can somehow manage to overcome our past problems and love each other. There's no way out of this marriage, and we owe that much to Trunks."  
  
"Love?" He growled the word out through gritted teeth. "Do you have any idea the things that have happened because of what you did?" This time he wasn't going to play around with her. He fazed out of sight and reappeared right in front of her. Bulma couldn't believe how quickly he moved. His hands moved just as fast, and she winced when she felt him latch onto her upper arms and give her a rough shake.  
  
"Stop, please," she begged, tears forming in her eyes. "You're hurting me," she whispered.  
  
"Hurting you? You act like you're the victim here. Let me just fill you in on everything that's happened because of you, shall I?" He ignored her frantic shaking and pushed her back up against the wall. "I spent five years in a damp and dirty cell being beaten nearly to death at least once a week. I had my tail ripped from my body and sent back to my people--the ultimate dishonor for a saiyan warrior, and something I can never get back," he growled in her face. "My four year old brother was forced into my shoes the very day I was put into the ground by my people, and from what I've heard, he's not exactly holding up. But then how could he, after both my parents were also taken away from him!"  
  
Bulma couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips. The soft moan seemed to drive him a little further over the edge he was teetering on. absolute fury flashed in his eyes as he glared down at her with disgust. "Don't you shed a damn tear over Arro! You always detested my younger siblings so I don't believe that you feel guilty over this now!"  
  
He pushed away from her when the door burst open to reveal Goku. Vegeta glared at his once good friend and that back at his wife. "Get her the hell out of here, Kakkarot. I don't care if the whore has to sleep in the hallway."  
  
"Vegeta, this is ridiculous," Goku started.  
  
"No," Bulma whispered brokenly. "I'd much rather sleep in the hall."  
  
She walked over to Goku, hugging herself and crying uncontrollably. He ushered her out into the hall where she promptly sunk to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Chichi stood outside the door to her and her mate's room and frowned miserably. She moved forward to help the blue haired woman to her feet, but Bulma smacked her arm away and stood up on her own. The saiyan couple watched the as their friend walked toward the control room and followed after several seconds. They found her curled up in the captain's chair, staring out the viewport into the endless void of space. She looked completely lost. Chichi sat down next to her.  
  
"What happened, B?" She asked softly.  
  
"Was my sister really such a horrible person?" Bulma whispered.  
  
"I can't really say. I was just a cook in the palace kitchens," Chichi answered. "Marron was snobby most of the time. I simply wrote it off as her being royalty and thinking she was better than others."  
  
"He said that she hated his younger siblings. Is that true? I can't imagine her hating a mere child."  
  
Goku sighed. He wished they had all sat down years ago and talked through some of this stuff, but whenever the topic of Marron came up, they all pushed it aside, not wanting to dredge up the painful feelings for Bulma. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know you thought that Marron was a good person deep down, but the truth is she wasn't as angelic as you think. She didn't sleep with Freeza to save Vegeta's life, not from all that I've gathered anyhow," he told her. "And although I never saw it personally, I heard my brothers and sister talking about how Marron acted around Vegeta's family. She thought she was better than all of them. I just didn't want to believe it I guess."  
  
"That's because you see only the good," Chichi commented with a smile.  
  
"I wanted to tell him so badly in there," Bulma confided. "But things are so complicated. I can't risk anyone's lives. I have to continue living my sister's life and pray that one day Vegeta will forgive all that was done. Otherwise, I can't trust him with this secret."  
  
~*~  
  
Ah! Another chapter down! yeah! So, what do you guys think?! Please let me know!!!  
  
Review, review, review!!! ;)  
  
~*~  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	11. Home

Shades of Crimson- I know the suspense is killing me, too. I can't wait to get to the part where Bulma spills the beans. It's going to be great, I hope anyway! I'm sooooo glad you love this fic. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. hehehe Thanks! ;)  
  
Videlchan 313- I wanted her to scream 'I'm not Marron!' But it's too soon, Trust me! I've still got plenty instore for ya'all! :) Thanks so much!  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- Vegeta does rule! ;) Thanks a bunch!  
  
Adbzfan2k03- I hope I can keep this interesting! Thanks!  
  
Draegon-fire- Akira's going to find out the truth soon ;) but I'm evil, so you never know exactly what'll happen when she does. Who know's what I'll make her do?! mu hahahahaha!  
  
Ccfleursdelys- :) I hope I answer at least one of your questions with this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wild-child24-7- I'm not real sure how much longer this will go on! Sorry! Thanks for reviewing though! ;)  
  
Hinagiku- Ansolus is one of Yamcha's men that was captured during the raids on the saiyan's command ships. He's not to important as of right now. Haven't decided on how I'll use him yet! I'm glad you liked that last scene. Hopefully, there will be some more like that before Bulma's cover is blown, but who knows with me, right?! hehe Thanks a bunch! ;)  
  
Sorceress Fujin- Thank you!! Here's a little more!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- Thanks for both reviews! As for my little spelling mistakes... Well ya know how I get when I'm tired cuz I've been up all night playing 'Go-fish'!!! hahaha I'm still deciding on what to do to the real Marron, but I think I had a breakthrough idea about it the other night! ~tries to fix your computer~ need next chapter of your story!! I see you got some more reviews! Yeah for you! ;) Talk to you soon!  
  
Daisy31- Thank you very much! I'm glad you're interested! Yeah! another new fan! :)  
  
Gravidy- ~tissue~ I'm sorry, but he had to yell at her! It was the only way she was going to understand just wht kind of person her sister was! I didn't like it either, but I had to do it! I'll make it up to you soon with lots good B/V times! Thanks! ;)  
  
Tai Bulma Chan- Things will get better between them soon, hopefully! I would have loved for them to kiss during that, but it wasn't the right time for it! ;) Thanks!  
  
Toxic Lover- :) I'm glad you like! Thanks so much! Wow, tv? You'd watch this on tv? I wish I could be so lucky!  
  
Mini Nicka- Thank you! Everyone seemed to really like that B/V scene! Yeah!!! ;)  
  
Takuma- Evil?! Me? Why, thank you! mu hahahaha I try! Thanks a lot for the review! :)  
  
Ashes- Oh, yeah! another new fan! Thank you, thank you!! ;)  
  
~*~  
  
Well, here's my update, finally! Sorry it took so long, people, but work, friends, and just a slight tinge of writer's block over where to end this chapter were slowing me down! Thanks for sticking with me thus far, and I'm really glad ya all like this fic! I'm so happy to have over 100 reviews! ~crosses fingers~ I'm going to be super hyper when I get 200!!! You're going to get mad updates hehe Thakns again, and if ya all wanna chat with me on AIM, my Screen name is CHALICE001 !  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home!  
  
The four day trip to Vegetasei was the slowest, most arduous event of Bulma's young life, yet somehow she managed to make it through without further incident after Vegeta's major blow-up. They stayed as far away from each other as physically possible, but as they drew closer to the planet, they knew they would have to come to some kind of civil terms and soon.  
  
Vegeta was sitting in the pilot's chair, patiently waiting for the ground crew to give him landing clearance. He thought that it would be best for them to pretend they were just a passenger ship, even though it meant they would have to land outside the capital city. A deep voice gave him the permission he had been anxiously awaiting, and he tore the headset off, tossing it onto the console.  
  
"It's about time," he growled.  
  
Goku nodded his argeement and turned to the others. "I guess you better find something to hang on to while we land," he told them. "It's been a while since I've done this."  
  
The prince smirked. "Come now, Kakkarot. It's just like learning to use ki: once you know, you never forget."  
  
Trunks wiggled in his mothers arms from their seat on the other side of the control room. "Can I land the ship, father?!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "No, Trunks. You've never flown a ship before in your life."  
  
"Let mother land it then! She can do it," the little boy announced with a huge smile.  
  
Vegeta turned abruptly. "She doesn't know how to fly," he argued.  
  
Bulma wanted to shrink into nothingness right then and there. Marron had always despised ships. How was she going to explain this?  
  
"Mother can fly! I've seen her do it."  
  
'This lying bullshit is going to stop right now,' Vegeta vowed silently. He lifted his gaze from his son to his wife. "Funny, I distinctly remember you telling me you hated it and you didn't know how, woman."  
  
Bulma gave a half-hearted laugh. "What are you talking about, Vegeta? I don't remember that."  
  
"The day we left Icesei after our wedding," he reminded her.  
  
"Oh." She glanced at June quickly. "I learned to overcome that a few years ago."  
  
Trunks frowned, and Vegeta saw it, smirking triumphantly. He had caught her! "But mother, you said that you and Aunt June used to sneak out with Bulma when you lived on Briefsei and steal the trader's ships. You said the Bulma was always too scared to go on with you guys so she stayed on the ground," the boy rambled on.  
  
June averted her gaze out the window, not wanting to get involved in this at all. Meanwhile, Bulma hung her head and sighed. What was she supposed to do, or say for that matter? Thankfully, Goku decided to save her from the uncomfortable questions.  
  
"We need to land the ship, Vegeta, before they revoke our clearance."  
  
Vegeta gave a reluctant nod and motioned his son forward with a hand. "Come on, brat. You need to learn how to do this."  
  
Bulma was left with an empty lap and creeping sensation down her spine when she locked eyes with Vegeta. It felt like he was looking right through her to her very soul. She shuddered visibly and turned her face from him.  
  
~*~  
  
Yamcha kissed Marron on the cheek and smiled. "I have to go for now," he whispered in her ear, and she smiled sleepily and nodded. "You know I'd take you with me if I weren't going to Vegetasei, right?"  
  
She suddenly sat up, wide-eyed. "What?! You're going there? Why?" She demanded.  
  
He frowned. "I'm going to negotiate for Ansolus' return. He's rotting away in a saiyan dungeon."  
  
"You're meeting with her," she hissed angrily. "Aren't you?! Go ahead. Try and deny it, Yamcha!"  
  
The young pirate stood up from the bed and glared down at her. "Yes, I'm meeting with Akira, but that doesn't mean anything."  
  
Marron narrowed her eyes. "I'm such a fool to think you'd given up on her. You're just like my pathetic ex-husband. Akira says jump, and you jump! What is it with that little whore? Will someone please tell me what's so special fucking about the bitch?!"  
  
Yamcha brought his open palm down across her cheek forcefully, snapping her pretty face to the side painfully. Marron gasped, immediately cupping her throbbing cheek. "H-how could you?" She whispered.  
  
"I will not tolerate you speaking about her in such a way." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to her knees on the bed. "If you have a problem with that, Marron, then I'll gladly drop you off on the closest planet to fend for yourself."  
  
She yanked her arm back, falling on her butt against the cushiony mattress. "Just you try it," she dared.  
  
He grinned cruelly. "Alright, but I have to warn you. The closest planet is Vegetasei."  
  
The smug look on her face melted into true fear, and she shook her head. "You wouldn't."  
  
"I will if you continuing bad mouthing her."  
  
"Fine," she muttered angrily.  
  
He smiled. "Good. I'll see you in a few days." Yacmha walked over to the door and paused. He glanced over his shoulder at the woman occipying his bed. She was still cradling her bruised cheek with one hand, but he found her other cheek to be a bit more fascinating at the moment. The scratches on her cheek were still there. They hadn't faded one bit, and he was pretty sure he knew just who gave it to her. It was clearly the mark of Akira. He should know. He had her mark too.  
  
~*~(flashback again!) ;)~*~  
  
Vegeta walked into the tower room and looked around. 'Where is she?' He heard laughter from the balcony and frowned. She never brought anyone up here. He quietly made his way over and peeked around the corner. He couldn't believe his eyes. Akira was sitting on the rail and laughing at something that Yamcha had just said to her. As usual, she looked like a goddess. Vegeta glared hatefully at the pirate's hand that was now traveling lightly up Akira's bare arm.  
  
Her smile faded slightly, and she jumped down from her perch. "I'm getting cold. I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab a cloak," she told him.  
  
"Of course," Yamcha said. "I'll wait out here, my love."  
  
She offered him a smile before walking toward the archway that led into her room. She parted the fine, silk curtains and entered her room. Vegeta moved up behind her quickly, covering her mouth with his hand before she could scream and alert the man on her balcony. Akira tried to twist free from his grasp, and Vegeta leaned in close to her ear.  
  
"It's only me. Calm down," he whispered.  
  
Akira still struggled to get free, and he only let her go because he knew she wouldn't scream. She did send him a withering glare though. "What are you doing in my room?" She demanded quietly.  
  
"What are you doing with Yamcha, in your room of all places?! It's rather late in the evening," he scolded.  
  
"What I do in the privacy of my own room is none of your business."  
  
"I am your prince, and I say it is," he replied angrily.  
  
She shook her head. "Why can't you be happy for me?"  
  
Her eyes raised up to meet his, and he cursed mentally. She was on the verge of tears. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. She didn't push away from him this time.  
  
"I'd be happy if you were," he whispered against her ear. "But you're not, Akira. You don't love him."  
  
"How do you know that? I haven't once said I don't love him," she countered, leaning back to look him in the eye.  
  
He smirked at her. "You've never once said you do. Why are you willing to run off with him when you're needed here?"  
  
"You have more advisors than you know what to do with," she told him. "What's it matter if I'm not one of them anymore?"  
  
"I refuse to let you go with him," he growled, pulling her indecently closer.  
  
Akira gasped softly. "Vegeta, what are you doing?"  
  
"You love me," he answered knowingly.  
  
"H-how did you--?"  
  
He moved one hand to the back of her neck and tilted her head to the side gently, nuzzling her soft skin gently. "I'll find a way for us to be together," he vowed. "I don't know how, but I will."  
  
"Akira?" Yamcha called out.  
  
The two saiyans could see his outline through the thin curtains. It was moving toward the room. Vegeta growled deep in his throat and pushed Akira behind him as Yamcha walked in. The two men glared at each other with poorly veiled contempt.  
  
"It's rather late for you to be in a lady's personal chambers," Vegeta stated coldly.  
  
"With all due respect, your highness, the same goes for you."  
  
Akira stepped between them before they started a fight that could get way out of control, and get Yamcha killed. "Stop it, please. Yamcha, I'm sorry, but he's right. It's rather late. I'll meet you after breakfast in the morning." She turned to Vegeta. "Goodnight."  
  
~*~(end flash back for now!)  
  
Vegeta walked off the ship first and looked around. An overwhelming sense of peace washed over him. He was home. It was such a strange sensation, one he never dreamed possible after all those years in Freeza's prison. He heard the others come down the ramp behind him, but Vegeta decided to ignore them for the moment as he took in the sights before him. Goku and Chichi seemed to in a similiar daze as they joined their prince.  
  
"It's beautiful," June whispered to Bulma.  
  
Wisely, the blue haired beauty kept her mouth shut and just nodded. She didn't want to give away the fact that she had never been here after all. She squeezed Trunks hand gently, and he smiled up at her.  
  
"Is that the palace?" He asked, pointing at the an emormous fortress with several spiraling towers.  
  
Even in the dead of night, you could make out the royal building because of all the illumination from the city surrounding it. Bulma was glad Vegeta answered because she was still in awe.  
  
"Yes. That is the royal palace of Vegetasei. Your home," he declared proudly.  
  
Bulma looked up at him suddenly, taking in every aspect of his appearance as if she were staring at a picture and didn't have to be afraid that he might catch her eyeing him. There was a soft glint in his eyes, one she hadn't seen before, and this unmistakable aura of regality around him. She was glad the landing bay was devoid of living being aside from them, otherwise, someone was bound to notice who he was right away. Vegeta glanced sideways and noticed the silent respect in his wife's eyes. He frowned. That was something he had never seen before, nor ever expected to see.  
  
"Kakkarot, take them to the my summer villa. I must go to Akira alone."  
  
"What if someone's there. How will we explain our presence?" Goku asked warily.  
  
Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess they'll just arrest you and bring you before me for judgment."  
  
Chichi stiffened visibly. "What?!"  
  
"Calm down, harpy. It's not like they'll kill you on the spot," he replied, mentally chukling at the horrified look that drained the color from her face.  
  
Bulma clenched her fist tightly. She seemed to be the only one that noticed he was joking. "You jerk! Don't play with their emotions at a time like this. It's uncalled for," she hissed angrily.  
  
Vegeta remained uncaring. "It's not my fault she's so gullible. She followed you, didn't she?" After that final statement, he took off into the air.  
  
~*~  
  
Finding the hidden passageway into the palace was no problem at all for the prince. So far, he managed to move through the city unnoticed, but then again, it was the middle of the night. He dropped down into the hatch, water sloshing against his worn boots. Vegeta groaned, reaching up to close the lid to the secretive portal. He was suddenly very glad that he could see in the dark. If he had to use his ki to light his way, every saiyan in the palace would sense him, and he didn't want to cause any hysteria amidst his people.  
  
The narrow path went on for almost three miles. Vegeta actually cracked a slight smile when he spotted the end. For a while, he thought he had mistakenly made a wrong turn along the way. He peeked up through the vent. It was blocked by the large throne. He cursed under his breath. 'Akira must have had it moved there,' he thought. But why? The only people that new about it were the royal family, her, and Arthos. What possible reason would she have to block it from any of them? It wasn't going to make his entrance a quiet one. He'd have to lift the entire grate and throne up and slide it without creating too much noise.  
  
Vegeta laced his fingers through the openings and pushed up slowly. He had to keep it balanced it it would fall. It wobbled slightly, and he frowned. He really needed to train more if he couldn't keep a damn chair from staying balanced. He was still recuperating from his lovely stay in Freeza's dungeon! Finally, he managed to move the whole thing over far enough for him to get out of the darkened area. The prince shook off a tiny shudder. It reminded him of his cell. He needed to get out no! He pulled himself up and sighed.  
  
"Finally," he whispered as he sat on the edge, his feet still fangling in the hole. It was then that he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
Arro had been pacing back and forth for the past two hours in the throone room. It was well hidden habit of his until now. The young prince had stood back and witnessed this 'stranger' suddenly appear from the secret passage. He walked closer to get a better look at the man, but his back was to him. Vegeta knew who was behind him instantly.  
  
"The crown prince should be a bit more cautious, don't you think? I could be an assasin for all you know," Vegeta whispered softly.  
  
"You're doing a poor job of killing me then," his brother spoke back in a quiet tone. "It's rude to not face royalty when you are addressing them," he scolded. 'Why does this guys presence seem so familiar?'  
  
Vegeta nodded and stood up. "Then I hope you can forgive me, your highness," he replied, turning around to look his younger brother in the eyes for the first time in five years.  
  
Arro stood frozen to the spot. "Br-brother?" He stepped forward, shaking all the way. "Is it really you?"  
  
The saiyan prince smirked arrogantly. "Who else could pull off this look?" He demanded, crossing his arms.  
  
The younger prince mirrored his older brother's smirk, a look of pure happiness reflecting in his eyes. "I don't know how this is possible, but I've never been happier in my whole life." He suddenly motioned for Vegeta to follow him as he rushed for the door. "You have to go see Akira! She missed yo so much," he rambled on. "Maybe you can get her to stop being so depressed!"  
  
"I'll go see her in a moment, but first I need you to distract the guards. I don't want anyone to know I'm back yet until I speak with her."  
  
"I can do that," Arro said.  
  
~*~  
  
He pushed the cream colored curtains aside and sat down on the edge of the bed. A slight pull at the corner mouth appeared as he brushed aside strands of pure silver. She looked as perfect as she always had. Akira shifted onto her side and pulled the pillow closer to her body. Yamcha smiled and bent down to steal a quick kiss before waking her., but he was halted when she reached up and smacked him across the face.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Akira sat up and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing in here? I gave you strict orders to stay in the guesthouse," she hissed.  
  
"Forgive me, love, but I couldn't. Being so close to you again is--."  
  
She pushed him away and slipped out the other side of the bed. "I don't want to hear it. Get out of my room before I call down the wrath of the entire saiyan royal army on you,"she threatened.  
  
"I came here for a second chance."  
  
"Well, you're out of luck."  
  
Yamcha stalked across the room toward her. "I risked innocent mens' lives to see you again, damnit, and I'm not leaving until you give in."  
  
"If Vegeta were here, you have had the guts to come back here," she shot back.  
  
He grinned. "Yeah, it's really too bad what happened to him," Yamcha stated sarcastically. "Now that he's out of the way for good, and my sources say you've continuely rejected Arthos, there's nothing to stop me from taking what I've always wanted."  
  
Akira was backed up against the wall with nowhere to run. If she fought him, the entire royal guard would sense it and come running. She didn't love Yamcha, she just wanted him to leave her alone in peace. She looked up into his dark eyes and sent him a pleading look while trying to keep ahold of the thin sheet wrapped around her naked body. Yamcha pushed himself up against her, easily capturing her hands and pinning them above her head.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She struggled against his grasp, horrified to realize that he had become much stronger over the years. This was bad!  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her roughly. Akira tried to knee him between the legs, but he evaded her movements so she clamped her mouth closed. She wouldn't give in. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming or crying. No! She squeezed her eyes shut, moisture accumulating in the corners of them. Then, he was gone. She opened her eyes and gasped loudly. Yamcha was being held up by the his neck, feet dangling above the ground as he fought to get free. She pulled the sheet around herself and sidestepped out of the way to see who her savior was.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
The prince never stopped glaring at Yamcha's back when she spoke his name. He tossed the pirate across the room. Yamcha shook his head, crawling backwards.  
  
"It's not possible! You're dead."  
  
"Not anymore. I thought I told you several years ago to stay the hell away from my woman," he growled dangerously.  
  
"You didn't marry her, so she's not yours." Yamcha was finally to his feet once again and inching his way toward the balcony exit.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I told you to stay away notheless. You disobeyed me, and I highly dislike being crossed, so this ends now."  
  
Yamcha glared. "I don't think so. This is just starting. You being alive all of a sudden just makes it more interesting." He pulled a remote of some kind from his pocket and flashed them both an evil grin. "I wasn't sure if Akira would put up a fight or not, so I came prepared to for blackmail." He fixed his gaze of the woman hiding behind Vegeta. "You were stupid to leave me alone with Ansolus. I positioned some powerful explosives in his cell, and the dungeons are awefully close to the someone's room," he trailed off, putting a finger to his chin. "Hmm, who could it be?"  
  
"Indy," Akira whispered.  
  
"That's it, love. Princess Indara's room, your little sister, Vegeta. So what do you say, you let me leave without further incident, and we'll call this one a draw?"  
  
Vegeta balled his fists tightly. "You better fly as fast as you can."  
  
"I'll be seeing you. It's such a pity though, Akira. I have someone back on my ship I just know you'd love to get your hands on." He didn't elaborate further before flying out of the palace a top speed.  
  
Akira reached out and let her hand fall gently onto the prince's shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes when he turned to face her, and she fell into his embrace, sobbing into his neck. Vegeta held her close and kissed her on the cheek softly.  
  
"You're really back," she whispered.  
  
He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I'm really back."  
  
~*~  
  
B/V fans, don't get too confused or up in arms about that ending!!! It'll make sense soon I promise. I'll update very soon! Thanks a bunch! ~runs from the angry mob about to lynch her~  
  
~*~  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	12. Friends

I'm in a giving mood.. Yeah!!! ;) Here's a quick update, and a long one too! Sorry if there's spelling or grammar mistakes, but I just wanted to get this chapter posted, so I didn't re-read it properly!  
  
Kissed by a Prince- Thanks for the review! Don't worry B/V will get together! I promise. ;)  
  
Tmh-Froggie- Haha Cat fights?! Well that would be pretty interesting! Oh, Yamcha only threatened to take Marron to Vegetasei to scare her into not bad mouthing Akira. And yes. Marron is who he meant by 'I have someone on my ship you'd like to get your hands on'. ;) Thanks so much! and ya know what else?! I don't have writer's block anymore! I wonder why? hehehe  
  
Hinagiku- Thanks for the review! I hope this nice, long chapter will answer all your wonderful questions you sent me in your review! ;) I'm so glad everyone still likes this story! I just hope I can keep it up!  
  
Daisy31- Yeah, I know it might not seem like a B/V at the moment, but I promise it is, and it's coming soon!!! I just felt that indepth background was needed to get everyone up to speed, otherwise, the romance between the two might seem kind of crap ya know?! I hate when it's rushed, it can seem so corny. It's been my personal experience that you don't just automatically fall in love! ;) Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Shades of Crimson- Always awesome to hear from you!! ;) Thanks a bunches! Yeah, Yamcha is a bit evil in this, and him and Marron definitely make a good couple. I know that everyone is freaking out over the way I'm portraying Vegeta and Akira, but it will all be explained and it won't harm the B/V I hope! B/V will start to get closer from here on I promise! I really enjoy having Trunks there to cause interesting scenes and whatnot! :) It's great! Thanks for your support and such! It's much appreciated.  
  
Tai Bulma Chan- I've been typing ever since!!! Think they'll let me live?!?! God, I hope so! ;) Thanks for your review. Much appreciation!  
  
Duh- I'm not too sure what you mean by 'Mary Sue'? I hope it's not bad, and I hope I don't dissapoint you. Thanks for the review!  
  
Takuma- Yeah I haven't decided on anything solid when it comes time for Marron to come back into the picture, but it shall be interesting, huh?! ;) Thanks a lot for your review!  
  
Mini Nicka- Hang in there! ;) Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Gravidy- I loved Vegeta and Arro's reunion. Marron's master plan was just to get out of her marriage and be free of the life that she had been forced into. Yamcha's hsn't been carried out yet. I'll get into why Marron 'set up' Bulma later on ;)!  
  
Nitte iz- *runs for her life* Holy mother of Bob! She's gonna kill me! I hope this update is quick enough to slow you down! ;) Thanks for the review!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 12: (Gotta remember to change this!)  
  
Several expensive items flew across the room to shatter against the wall of their bedroom. Marron sat in the middle of the bed with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Things didn't go so well with Akira I take it?" She mocked sweetly.  
  
Yamcha let out a frustrated groan and threw one of her precious hand mirrors against the wall this time. Marron stared at it and clenched her fists. "Hey! Destroy your own shit, Yamcha, but leave mine alone!"  
  
"That son of a bitch! I can't believe it!" He began to pace back and forth. "How could he have lived?"  
  
Marron gave him a quizzical look. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Vegeta! He's alive."  
  
"You're joking," she accused.  
  
"No. I'm not. Even Akira confirmed that it was him, and she doesn't make mistakes," he stated evenly. "This complicates things."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower," the blue haired woman announced as if she didn't care in the least bit, and she didn't!  
  
~*~  
  
"This is unbelievable," Radditz said as he stood in front of Vegeta. "How is this possible?"  
  
The prince sat down on the throne and glanced around the room. Only the closest members of his father's inner circle and his own were there: Bardock, Jadora, Mycal, Nappa, Nor, Radditz, Turlis, Akira, Prince Arro, Prince Cass, and the tiny Princess Indara. Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Freeza kept me alive for his own purposes." His voice held a certain finality to it. That was all he was ever going to say about that. "As I'm sure you know, Cooler and Freeza are going to start another war to decide which one of them should be the next ruler. Cooler found out about me."  
  
Akira, who was standing by the doors, looked up at this. "He set you free in hopes that you'll give him the backing of the saiyan army."  
  
He nodded at her. "Yes, but he doesn't think anything will happen for a while. We have plenty of time to prepare."  
  
"You're really going to back him?" Nappa asked.  
  
"I don't have a choice, Nappa. If it weren't for him, I'd still be locked up. He was my only escape route," the prince replied.  
  
"We're better off to side with Cooler anyhow," Nor cut in. "He's not near as fanatical as his brother."  
  
"I agree," Akira said. Vegeta locked eyes with her and nodded. He suddenly remembered the small group of people hiding out in his summer villa. Big mistake. Akira sensed his shifting thoughts and frowned. "What else is there, Vegeta?"  
  
"What I'm about to tell you stays in this room. Come over here, Akira," he demanded.  
  
She gave him a confused look but did as he requested. The prince grabbed ahold of her wrist tightly. He knew how she might react to this news. "Kakkarot and his mate are with me." The room went completely silent, so Vegeta went on. "I have decided not to punish them."  
  
"What?! Prince Vegeta, they helped your wife escape," Mycal argued. He had been the old king's acoulra and best friend.  
  
"If it weren't for them, my heir would be dead," Vegeta added cautiously. His fingers tightened around his best friend's wrist more. "Marron lives. She is here as well."  
  
Akira glared at his hand. "It can't be! I saw her body. They put her in the fucking ground," she hissed. She tried to wrench her hand from his grip. "I went to her old homeworld! I saw the woman that raised the damn bitch. She told me that Marron and her child died during the birthing process."  
  
"Then she lied, Akira, because I've spent almost two whole weeks with my son and my wife."  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
"From what Marron told me years ago," Vegeta said. "Thealda was a priestess as well. Perhaps she was able to block her true intent from you."  
  
The young saiyan woman did not like hearing that someone had actually pulled a fast one on her. She was one of the most gifted priestesses in the universe. She tugged on her arm once again. "Let me go."  
  
"You will not kill her." He turned to the others in the room. "Marron lives because of my son, and that is the only reason. She is not to be harmed by any of you, nor confronted. I know it will be hard, but it is what I have decided."  
  
"May I please be excuse. I think I feel ill," Akira asked, finally pulling free from her friend's grasp and walking away without actually being told she could leave.  
  
"Forgive her, Vegeta," Nor spoke up after the doors slammed shut. "She's been doing that a lot lately."  
  
"I think it's because of Arthos," Arro agreed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta glanced around the room at all the faces staring back at him. What did his other best friend have to do with anything?  
  
"Arthos practically lived here after mother and father's funeral," Arro explained. "I honestly don't think he's stayed away longer than a month."  
  
"He's been after Akira to marry him for years, but I think he's finally given up this time," Radditz said. "He's always contacted us the day after he leaves. We've yet to hear anything from him since he left five days ago."  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sat in the garden alone, contemplating on what she should do. Should she try to run away again? Should just tell Vegeta the truth? Sighing, she flopped backwards in the grass and glared up at the morning sunlight. She shouldn't have taken on her sister's identity in the first place. She should have stayed on Briefsei with Thealda.  
  
"Argh! What am I going to do?!"  
  
"I know of a few things I'd like to happen to you," a cold voice drifted up from behind her.  
  
Bulma jumped up to her feet quickly and turned to face the owner of the voice. She gasped. It was a tall, slender saiyan woman, and she had the most beautiful silver hair and eyes Bulma had ever seen. Wait! 'Silver hair and eyes,' she thought. 'Oh, goddess no! She's Akira.' The blue haired beauty glanced around frantically, searching for a way out.  
  
Akira stepped forward and grabbed ahold of Bulma's chin firmly. They locked eyes, and both women just stared for what seemed like an eternity. Bulma could feel something throbbing in her head, like something was swimming through her mind. Thoughts and memories flowed between both women against their wills. Suddenly, she was pushed back several steps. Akira stared at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"Y-you're not Marron," she whispered.  
  
Bulma dropped to her knees and began crying. "Please, don't kill me."  
  
Akira knelt down in front of her and lifted her face again. "I'm not going to kill you, Bulma," she whispered.  
  
"You know my name! How is that possible?"  
  
"I came across it a few times when I was in your head a minute ago," she admitted. The priestess gave her a sympathetic look. "I know your sister tricked you into this."  
  
"Are you going to tell Vegeta?"  
  
The saiyan woman shook her head slowly. "It's not my place."  
  
Bulma swallowed hard. "But he's going to ask you about me, right? That's why you're here, isn't it?"  
  
"I came here to scare the shit out of Marron, but since she's not here, that's going to be kind of hard to do." Akira stood up and helped the other woman to her feet. Her head turned toward the sky sharply. "Vegeta's coming. Just act frightened, and he won't think to question me about you."  
  
"That won't be too hard," Bulma muttered.  
  
Akira nodded minutely and gave Bulma a slight smile. "Yes, I know. I saw in your mind what happened on the ship. You'll have to be very careful what you say around him, or he may just kill you one of these times."  
  
"That's not very reassuring," she whispered back as she Vegeta came into view, hovering above them.  
  
He had his arms crossed over his chest and was giving them both disapproving glares as he descended. Akira turned her back to him and sighed heavily. Bulma just backed away, searching for someone friendly to come rescue her from Vegeta's wrath.  
  
"I thought I made it clear that Marron wasn't to be confronted by anyone, Akira."  
  
"I didn't do anything to the bitch," she answered with fake malice.  
  
Bulma remembered that Marron supposedly hated Akira, so she shot the other woman an angry glare. Akira still had her back to Vegeta, but she could clearly make out the other woman's expression. She bit back an amused smirk. Vegeta was not impressed.  
  
"Get inside the house, woman, unless you wish to be killed by some angry saiyan," Vegeta growled at Bulma. It was early afternoon, now, and they saiyan people had already been told of their prince's return and that the traitorous princess still lived. Some of the people didn't like that she was alive. Bulma turned her glare to Vegeta and then stomped away toward the villa.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
Akira shrugged. "I just wanted to scare her a little. At least give me that much since I can't kill her."  
  
Vegeta turned her around, holding her by the shoulders at arm's length. "As much as I dislike it, she is the mother of my son, and she's wormed her way into his heart. He would be devasted if anything were to happen to her, and I would rather that not happen. He's too young to understand all that has happened."  
  
"I reluctantly agree," his friend spoke. 'Of course the boy loves her! She's not Marron,' Akira thought. Stepping away from him, Akira walked over toward the lake. She hadn't been to his villa in years. "I missed this place," she whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you marry Arthos after I supposedly died?"  
  
"For the love of the goddess! Not you too," she groaned.  
  
He chuckled. "That doesn't answer my question."  
  
Akira shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You know damn well why I haven't married him," she accused. "I gave you my word, Vegeta, or don't you remember?" She demanded angrily. Years of pent up frustration floating to the forefront of her mind.  
  
The prince nodded. "Yes, I remember. That is why I've decided to set things right."  
  
"You can't. You're married, Vegeta." She turned back toward the villa.  
  
~*~ (Another lovely flashback. Yeah!)  
  
Arthos walked around the corner and froze. Akira was standing in the middle of the garden talking with Yamcha. The normally good natured prince narrowed his eyes hatefully. He was relieved when he spotted Vegeta walk up to the engaged couple and butt into their conversation.  
  
Akira glanced nervously at Yamcha, remembering Vegeta's words earlier that morning at breakfast. "I think perhaps you should just go, Yamcha."  
  
"I don't believe this! You're really going to let him dictate what you can and can't do with your life, Akira?" He reached for her hand and pulled it close to his heart. "I love you, and I know I can make you happy."  
  
Vegeta tore Akira from Yamcha's grasp and held her close to his side. "I said she isn't going with you. If you continue whining, I'm going to have you removed from my planet forcibly."  
  
"What's your deal, Vegeta? You have plenty of servants and advisors. You don't need her here."  
  
"Actually, I do." The saiyan prince smirked, his tail curling around Akira's waist. "She is to be my queen."  
  
"What?!" Yamcha's loud tone thankfully outshined Arthos' as he voiced the same question from his hiding place in the shadows.  
  
Akira was simply in shock as she stared down at Vegeta's tail. He wanted her to be his wife, his mate?!  
  
"The choice is hers of course," Vegeta added, knowing full well that he would have her and not Yamcha.  
  
"I need some time," she whispered slowly and pried the brown tail from around her waist. She, then, ran off into the palace.  
  
~*~(change of scene, still in flashback!!)  
  
"Your father has been wounded. They're bringing him back here, Prince Vegeta," Mycal relayed.  
  
"Why?! What's wrong with the regeneration tanks on the ships?" The angry prince demanded.  
  
"They've been sabotaged. None of the technicians aboard the king's flagships are able to figured out the problem. We've been loosing a lot of fighters due to the inability for them to heal properly."  
  
Akira frowned. "General Nappa will take control of the front?"  
  
Mycal shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not, priestess. He's been injured as well." The middle aged saiyan turned back to the prince. "Your father has requested that your mother take over control of the throne and that you and your men take over the front, your highness."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Finally. I've been waiting to far too long to get my hands on those lizard's armies again." He turned to his general, Nor. "Get the men prepared. I wish to leave as soon as possible." The blood in his veins was already calling out for battle. He practically jumped off the throne with excitement.  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta," Akira scolded. "You won't be leaving for at least two days."  
  
"Two days?! I plan to leave by nightfall."  
  
Akira glared at him. "It's going to take at least eight hours to contact and gather all of your men, not to mention prepping and loading goods onto the ships. You are rushing in desire for battle, Vegeta."  
  
He continued to smirk as he lead the way out of the throne room. "Of course I am, or have you forgotten that I'm a saiyan?"  
  
She rolled her eyes as she followed him down the hallway. "Shouldn't you, also, contact Arthos and plan a rendezvous? He'll be extremely pissed if you leave him out."  
  
Finally, a frown crept across the prince's face. Ever since last week's formal announcment that Akira and him were getting married, Arthos had ran off to his home planet and refused to speak with Vegeta. Akira had no idea that the two princes were not on speaking terms, or why he suddenly left. Vegeta pushed back his guilt over the situation. He tried to reason his selfishness by telling himself that if Arthos had really wanted her he would have said something to her months or years ago.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Quickly, he thought of a round about way to answer her without giving away that cold, hard facts. 'Ah ha!' "His father's army is already joined with my own father's. Arthos is perhaps better to stay and protect Riessei and Vegetasei."  
  
Akira quickened her pace so that she could grab ahold of his arm. He turned his attention to her, but never stopped walking. "Since when do you not want to ride off to battle without him?" She inquired with a suspicious look.  
  
He paused around the next corner, where they were alone, pulling her close. "I think it's for the best to have him here to protect my future mate from spies."  
  
"Oh please, Vegeta. As if I can't protect myself," she laughed.  
  
"The Cold's will try anything to win this war, and if they find out about us, they might try to capture you and ransom you off." He brushed aside a stray locke of hair. "That's not something I wish to deal with."  
  
"Fine!" She gave him a quick peck and stepped back. She peeked around the corner and smiled. "Your brother is running this way."  
  
A panicked look lit his face, and he ran to the nearest window. Akira laughed as she watched him climb through the portal. The twelve month old Prince Arro giggled madly as he spotted Akira and his older brother wh o was half in, half out of the window. The little boy jumped up and grabbed Vegeta's leg and tugged on it playfully.  
  
"'Get'," Arro slurred the older prince's name. "Pay, 'Get'!"  
  
Vegeta groaned, slipping back into the hall that he had been trying to escape through a window from. "I have no time to play with you." He emphasized the word 'play' in hopes that his little brother would pick up the correct way of saying it. As for his nickname, Vegeta let it slide for now, and Akira had an feeling that it was because Vegeta liked it.  
  
Arro pouted, an angered look in his eyes, and he crossed his arms over his chest Vegeta-style. "Promised."  
  
"Fine." He lifted his brother up 'til he was situated comfortably on his shoulders. "I suppose I won't be leaving by nightfall," he mused.  
  
"Definitely not," Akira responded happily. She was in no rush for him to go running off to the front lines of this terrible war. She blew Arro a kiss and gave Vegeta's handa quick, affectionate squeeze. "I'll meet you at dinner. I have some plans to go over with your mother for the wedding."  
  
"Shit."  
  
She paused. "What?"  
  
"Who knows how long I'll be out there, and I'll be damned if I let father send me back here again after his return to the battle. I'm seeing this one through." He groaned frustratedly. "We'll have to wait."  
  
"That's fine," she told him. "It can wait."  
  
"Can you wait?"  
  
She nodded and winked. "I can wait, forever if I must."  
  
He smirked and bent down for a kiss, but Arro yanked on his spikey hair and giggled. Akira laughed, and Vegeta growled. "Damnit, brat! You better watch it," he warned. "I'm holding you to your word," he told Akira. "Forever."  
  
"No one but you," she whispered devotely.  
  
~*~(end flashback for now!)  
  
Bulma laughed at her son as he pretended to slay an unfortunate fruit tree in the garden.  
  
"He's beautiful," Akira commented from next to her. "Funny how something so sweet and innocent could come from your sister."  
  
The blue haired woman took a deep breath and released it slowly. The saiyan woman had managed to sneak up on her and startle her. She frowned. "I feel as if I didn't truly know her, like we're thinking of two totally different people." She never took her eyes off Trunks.  
  
"It's likely that we are talking about two totally different people. She had many personas that she liked to play around with."  
  
"Was she really as horrible as everyone is making her out to be?"  
  
Akira let out a heavy sigh. "I tried not to be too biased in my first opinion of her, but over all, my very first impression was not a good one. I'm sure you know of what I'm capable of?"  
  
"Yes. I grew up with a priestess. I know what your kind can do," Bulma said.  
  
"My kind?" Akira laughed. "Don't you mean our kind?" She saw the woman next to her frown. Akira shook her head. "My goddess, you have no idea."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your mother," she paused. "Are you blind? I only meant her once, and even I can see it."  
  
Bulma felt her heart jump a beat in her chest. "You've meant my mother? How do yo even know?"  
  
"The priestess, you silly girl. Thealda." She glanced into Bulma's eyes. "You must take after your father's side, but you definitely got yor eyes from her."  
  
"She can't be my mother! Why would she lie to me and say she's not?"  
  
"I can't answer that one for you, but perhaps you should send for her to come here." Akira went back to watching the lavender haired prince thrusting his sword at the dying leaves. Fall was starting to set in. "I can try to convince Vegeta that it's a good idea."  
  
"We've strayed from the topic of my sister."  
  
"I haven't anything nice to say about her, and I don't wish to upset you over it. I sense only goodness from you, Bulma, and I would have us be friends."  
  
"I would like for us to be friends too. Goddess knows I could use all the friends possible here," she joked.  
  
"Akira!"  
  
Both women froze at the authoratative voice that called out from the villa. Akira rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to prefer thinking he was dead," she joked back quietly.  
  
Bulma bit her bottom lip and tried desperately not to chuckle aloud. Vegeta would grow extremely suspicious if he saw them conversing so good- naturedly.  
  
"We'll talk later when I can get rid of him for longer than an fifteen minutes," her new friend whispered before running of toward Vegeta.  
  
Bulma had a feeling that Akira was going to be a big help to her over the course of her time here, and Akira was pondering just why Vegeta was being so protective of 'Marron.'  
  
~*~  
  
My hand is starting to cramp, people! I'm sorry. I can't go any farther! ~hand collapses~ More soon, I promise! ;) I hope ya all like this chapter, and that some things are starting to become clearer. I don't know!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	13. Conversation

Ccfleursdelys- Thanks for both reviews! Glad to hear from you again! ;) I'll go into detail about why Vegeta married Marron instead of Akira later! I promise.  
  
Tmh-froggie- Thank you! :) I hope I continue to keep this story going as well as I have so far!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- Girl! Thanks so much! After reading through that chapter again, I can see what you meant by the suspense decreasing slightly. It was meant to, but as I told ya online, it's just going to be a challenge for me to build it back up, right?! ;) I am evil after all! Mu hahaha. You better get writing your butt off, too! Hopefully I'll catch you online this weekend! Bye bye ;)  
  
Hinagiku- Thank you soooooo much for your review! I'm glad that you think I've been doing a good job character-wise. It means a lot to me. And I'm glad you like all the A/V interactions! Also, thanks for explaining that Mary sue thing to me! I really didn't notice that. Thanks. I hope in the future of this fic I am able to point that there are quite a few sides to everyone. and don't worry, you didn't hurt my feelings. Besides, you guys still only know a fraction of what all the characters are like. Mu hahaha!!!! Thanks again!  
  
Sorceress Fujin- Awefully demanding, aren't you?! ;) here ya go!  
  
Kissed by a Prince- Thanks fo you review! I'll check out your story!  
  
Daisy31- Thanks a lot! I'm not sure yet how much longer the truth will be withheld. Hopefully soon! Who knows with me, right?! hahaha  
  
Samantha- Thank you so much! Glad you like ;)  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- Yeah, I absolutely loved that scene with Vegeta and Arro! I like having Vegeta intereact with kids. I just think it's neat! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Mystical Dreamer- Thank you! ;) Spiffy is such a great word. I think people take it for granted. ~shakes head sadly~ people just don't use it enough. Okay, I'm gonna stop now cuz people are giving me funny looks. ;)  
  
Takuma- ~jumps up and down excitedly~ Oooh! Or else what?!?!?! oh, wait... You probably mean that in a threatening way, huh? ;) Thanks a bunches!  
  
Sahdes of Crimson- Thank you, thank you! Yeah Akira and Bulma have decided to be friends, which will really show in this chapter I've affectionately dubbed 'Girl Talk'! As always, thank you for all your kind words. It's means a lot to me! Thanks a lot! ;)  
  
Draegon-fire- Thank you for both your reviews! I think I definitely know how I want Bulma's secret to come out, but I'm not telling!! mu hahahahaha  
  
Tai Bulma Chan- What is this a fanfiction sweatshop!?!?!?! ~whip cracks, and Pandora gets back to typing~ Guess so.... Anyhow!!! Thanks! ;)  
  
Adbzfn2k03- Wow, I really hope everything at your house gets settled! And it's cool that you haven't been able to review in a while. I understand that life throws some interesting crap at people, I've been there. Anyhow, thanks for risking getting caught in school just to review!! I'm dedicating the chapter to you! hehe ;) Thanks!!!  
  
Gravidy- Dude, if there's a way to incorpate that whole tape on the tail thing, I am so going to do it!!! haha that was great! I was laughing so hard when I read that. Thank you so much for the review and the laugh! I needed it! And I must agree with you. Akira and Bulma do have the potential to make an awesome team!  
  
Veggiejgirl- Hahaha, I somehow got the same review from you twice. Fanfic.net is messed up! Anyhow, glad to see a new reviewer! Thanks so much! ;) (I wink a lot, just so you know!)  
  
Chapter 13: Girl Talk...  
  
~it's been a couple months since the last chapter~  
  
Brushing aside the stray hair the wind whipped against her face, the lone woman waited patiently for the ship's engines to cut off and the ramp/door to open. She smiled slightly when she spotted the man's boots came into view. Slowly, he walked down the ramp and stopped right in front of her. When she saw the expressionless look on his face, her smile faded. Akira sighed feeling a knot tightening in her stomach.  
  
"Why have I been called here?" He glanced around angrily. "I don't see a fucking emergency, Akira."  
  
"Stop it," she whispered. "Just stop it, Arthos. This is important."  
  
"I highly doubt it." He turned back toward his ship, but she moved forward to stop him. He glared at her hand that was holding onto his forearm. "Release me, priestess. I have wasted enough time on this planet, as I told you before I left the last time. I'm in no mood for you anymore," he growled.  
  
"Fine!" She pushed away from him, tears in her eyes. "I did not call you here because of us, and if you want to just storm off and brood over me all alone in space, be my guest," she spat at him.  
  
"Brood? Over you?! Since when are you so conceited? You aren't as special to me as you think!"  
  
Akira bowed her head, letting her long silver tresses cover her face from his view. How could things get so messed up over the years? She fought with all the control in her body to keep from sobbing in front of him. She didn't want the prince to know that he had hurt her so badly. "I understand your desire to be as far away from this place as possible, and so, I will not trouble you for more than five minutes. Whether you stay after that, is up to you. Just please don't leave," she begged quietly.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight," he told her, stepping up to her once again. She refused to look up at him. "You have no idea how much I don't want to be here." He walked past her toward the entrance to the palace. "So where's this 'emergency' at?"  
  
"The throne room," she managed to choke out before her reached the doors. As soon as the doors slammed shut behind her, she buried her face into her hands and wept uncontrollably.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta paced back and forth. "Perhaps I should have been the one to meet with him," he said to Arro.  
  
"I hope they aren't fighting again."  
  
"I should go out there and see what's taking so long," Vegeta decided.  
  
"No!" Arro ran over and blocked the exit. "Let them talk out their problem. Maybe she will give in this time," he said hopefully.  
  
"She will not," the older prince stated cryptically.  
  
Arro frowned, but then he heard footsteps outside in the hall and he moved away from the doors just in time. They burst open, and there stood a furious Arthos. Vegeta sighed. He shouldn't have sent Akira to meet with their old friend. Arthos stared openly at his tought-to-be-dead best friend.  
  
"V-vegeta?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"But how is this possible?" Arthos walked up to him and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. His disbelieving look faded to an all out smirk, and he started laughing. "You're really alive!"  
  
"Yes, the goddess must like me," the saiyan prince joked.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story, my friend. I hope you're not in a hurry to get back to Riessei."  
  
Arthos laughed, but the sound was lacking enthusiasm. "I promised my father I would return within five months. You shall have to come with me when I go."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I will want my best friend to be there for my wedding of course," he answered in a happy tone.  
  
Vegeta and Arro both heard the slight gasp from the doorway, but Prince Arthos was non the wiser. He did not have as perceptive hearing as a saiyan. Arthos frowned at the guarded look in his friends' eyes as they both were looking behind him. Arthos turned around, but by then no one was there.  
  
"What?"  
  
Arro shook his head. "Nothing! So, um, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma closed her son's door as quietly as possible and turned toward the end of the hall on her way to her own room--one she unfortunately shared with Vegeta. It was for her own protection, she supposed, but she'd rather sleep in her son's room. No saiyan would dare enter that room and kill her in front of the heir to the throne who believed she was his real mother. Thankfully, Vegeta didn't come to 'their' room often. He slept only a few hours a night anyhow, so she didn't have to deal with him for very long. Bulma kept close to the inner sanctions of the palace, and when she did wander around, she always had Trunks, Goku, Chichi, or June with her.  
  
She stopped next to Akira's bedroom door and frowned. It was cracked open, and she could hear someone crying. Glancing up and down the hall, Bulma pushed open the door and walked up the winding staircase that lead to Akira's personal suite. A loud clatter was heard, and Bulma picked up the front of her skirts and ran up the remaining steps. She covered her mouth when she spotted Akira sitting on the floor in front of her vanity, broken bottles and jewelry scattered around her.  
  
"Akira, what happened?" She asked as she knelt next to her.  
  
"I have truly lost him," she whispered staring blankly at the floor.  
  
"What do you mean? Who?"  
  
She started to laugh brokenly. "First Yamcha, then Vegeta, now Arthos."  
  
Bulma was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The priestess shook her head trying to clear her mind. "It doesn't matter. As always, I have lost when it comes to love." She wiped the moisture from her cheeks and stood up, ignoring the blue haired woman's preoffered hand. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this."  
  
"You can talk to me. I won't tell a soul," Bulma swore. "Please. I want to help, or at least be here for you. You've been helping me, Akira. Let me do the same for you."  
  
Akira sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling a pillow into her lap and clutching it to her chest. "It's complicated."  
  
Bulma gave her a stern look. "It can't possible get any more complicated then my story."  
  
The other woman laughed. "True, but it certainly has it's points."  
  
"You love Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she sat down next to her.  
  
She smiled sadly. "My first love, but you know how those typically end, right?"  
  
"He looses his temper, get's himself killed, only to reappear and mess things up several years later?"  
  
Akira glared at her. "Sarcastic bitch," she teased. "You would have made one hell of a saiyan," she commented.  
  
"Thanks, but you're trying to change the topic."  
  
"Okay!" She chuckled. "What's not to love about him?"  
  
"Well, I can think of a few things," Bulma started jokingly.  
  
"Ha, ha. Anyhow." She sighed. "I knew from the beginning that it wasn't meant to be, but you know how it goes. The first time you fall in love, nothing matters to you. All the signs point to disaster, and you just keep trying to dodge them. You try and you try, but you can't do anything to stop it," she spoke quietly. "Three years before your sister and Vegeta were married, I was asked to marry a very rich businessman named Yamcha, who is now a well known pirate."  
  
"Wow, what happened?"  
  
"I said yes, but no one wanted me to leave. Vegeta declared that I was to be his queen, so I couldn't go with Yamcha."  
  
"You mean he used his authoritity over you to make you stay?" Bulma inquired angrily.  
  
"Oh, no! He professed his love for me, and I chose him over Yamcha." She laid back on the bed and sighed. "Sometimes I think I would have been better off chosing that damn pirate."  
  
"So, you loved this Yamcha guy?"  
  
"No, not really. He was a way to get as far away from Vegeta as possible. When I said yes to him, I had no idea how Vegeta felt about me. I figured it would be best to not be near him. Deep down I knew it was foolish to think anything could be between us."  
  
"But he seems to still have feeling for you," her new friend argued.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"No offense, but you," Akira responded. "You're acting as Marron, which means that Vegeta still has a wife. By Saiyan law, he can't just divorce because he wants to, not even after all your sister did. Besides," she added after a few seconds. "I do not wish to marry him."  
  
"And this is where Arthos comes in, I take it?"  
  
"More or less. He showed me what true devotion was, and we weren't even pledged to one another. I can't marry him, and he doesn't even know why."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because I gave my word to Vegeta that I would not marry anyone but him."  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta let out a yawn as he walked toward his bedroom. He hoped his wife was asleep because he really didn't want to get into a fight with her tonight. He paused next to Akira's door, frowning. He wondered if he should check on her before he went to bed. He couldn't get that look of utter shock and disbelief that he had seen on her face when Arthos had announced he was getting married out of his mind. He pushed open the door as quietly as possible and practically tip-toed up the steps. He cold hear voices, and he was surprised when he recognized them both. Akira and Marron! They were in the same room. Something was not right about this!  
  
"What'd you come in here to rub it in my face, bitch?"  
  
"Ha! Your just jealous."  
  
Akira growled "Get the hell out of my room before I decide to forget about Vegeta's protection policy on you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Vegeta floated up to the ceiling as Bulma stormed out of the room, and he didn't come down until he heard the door slam shut. He walked slowly up the steps and entered the large room. Akira was bent over, picking up the mess she had made when she had first entered the room.  
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
  
She looked up and was actually startled enough to jump at his demanding tone. A sharp piece of glass slipped through her hand, cutting her palm open. She hissed and looked around for an old piece of cloth to wrap around her hand.  
  
"Nothing. I just needed to vent, and the contents of my table were the first thing that caught my attention," she said. "What are you doing here? I figured you and Arthos would be up all night blabbing on and on about the past five years." She tried not to sound too hurt when she spoke.  
  
"He was tired," Vegeta replied slowly, watching her wrap a yellow scarf around her hand. "Are you alright?"  
  
Akira sood up straight and flashed him a fake smile. "Never better!"  
  
"Don't lie to me. I saw that look on your face," he started.  
  
"Don't," she begged. "I cannot talk about it, Vegeta. I just want to go to bed and forget that I even exist."  
  
He walked over to her and grasped her shoulders. "Tell me how to fix this, and I will."  
  
"It's already too late."  
  
~*~  
  
"How many times must I tell you to stay the hell away from Akira?" He demanded as he burst into their room.  
  
Bulma swallowed the lump in her throat. "I was trying to be nice. She got defensive with me and insults started to get out of hand, Vegeta. That is all," she lied.  
  
He walked over to her and pulled her up out of the bed. "Leave her be," he hissed. "She has enough to deal with and doesn't need your 'help'."  
  
'Oh, you're asking for it, buddy. Time for a little cruelness,' she thought. "No, she gets all the help she needs from you."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Bulma glared back at him. "I'm sure your up there every night before you come to bed," she insinuated, knowing full well that wasn't the case, but she was in the mood for a good fight.  
  
The prince chuckled. "Oh, so your jealous? Don't like sharing your husband all of a sudden, Marron?" He threw her backwards onto the bed. "Perhaps now you know how I felt all those years ago."  
  
She knew he was playing with her, and she was starting to get nervous about where this might be leading when she saw him pull off his shirt and toss it aside. Her eyes grew big as he actually crawled ontop of her, pinning her to the bed.  
  
'Shit!' She didn't bother to struggle, there was no point. It'd just make him laugh. 'I can't let him do anything! He'll know I'm not Marron,' she thought desperately.  
  
Vegeta wasn't really thinking straight. He wasn't dealing with his guilt very well, and he was definitely not dealing with his lust very well either! She was his wife, though, so it shouldn't matter that he wanted to sleep with her. After all, he hadn't had sex in over five years! Just the thought of it was painful for him.  
  
"What's the matter? You act jealous toward Akira after telling me for months that you'd rather die then touch me again," he reminded her. "Where else am I supposed to gain fullfillment since you deny me what is rightfully mine?"  
  
"We can't do this. I don't want you," she whispered as he leaned down. 'Goddess, I have to stop all this lying!' She wanted him, but she knew she couldn't have sex with him.  
  
He moved his hands up her sides and kissed her roughly. Bulma was frozen to the spot. She had to get out of this somehow, but it felt too good. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kisses him back. Perhaps she could just enjoy a little of it before she had to end it. Vegeta kissed his way across her jaw, trailing his way to her neck. As his hands carressed her body, Bulma felt her stomach twist in unrecognizable ways. She wanted to keep going with despite what he might know by the end of it. So, of course, she was very relieved when she was saved from her weakness.  
  
"Momma!" Trunks called out from the hallway.  
  
Vegeta pulled away quickly, allowing her to roll out of the way and see to the boy's needs. He watched her straighten her nightgown and open the door. His head was spinning still. He didn't know why he felt compelled to even touch her again. She had cheated on him, and he still wanted her. 'What the hell was I thinking?' He wondered angrily, but the prince couldn't help but stare as his wife picke up their son and held him close so lovingly. There was no deceit in her actions with the boy. That much was clear to him after watching the two interact for the past 2 months. 'Perhaps Marron is capable of changing,' he told himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Well.. I don't know if that seemed rushed or not. You tell me! Please! I'm not too sure about the ending of this chapter, but I actually couldn't think of anything else to do for it! Sorry if it really sucked.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
~*~  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	14. Annoyances

Almost to 200 reviews!!!!! ~crosses fingers~ I hope this next chapter will bring me up to that number!! ;)  
  
i duno- Thanks for reviewing. I very muchly apperciate it, and I hope you don't get insulted here. I would like to know where, when, why you feel that this story is conflicting and where you feel I need to be more specific. It would be helpful to know these things. You couldn't have read all that I have written thus far if you weren't slightly interested, so please just let me know if there's something you need me to explain to you about it. I will gladly do that so long as it dosen't give away my plot. Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you! :)  
  
Videlchan313- Spring break!!! Wooo hooo!!!!! Yeah! oh! sorry, hahaha! anyhow! Thanks for your review! I like Akira and Bulma being friends too! It's lovely! ;)  
  
Gravidy- Yeah i pretty much no how I'm going to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak, and sadly it wasn't any of those things you listed, though all very good ideas! Though, the matrix fight and Akira singing "Kung-fu fighting" would be pretty sweet! hahaha Thanks for another hilarious review! Much luv!! ;)  
  
Hinagiku- Hey!!! Thank you so much!! :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much!!! Arthos' mystery fiance will probably get a name in the next chapter. Seruleyan gave me a good name to use the other night, so all will be revealed! B/V's relationship is really going to start to pick up from here on, but that doesn't mean it's not going to be rocky!! mu hahahaha ;)  
  
Shades of Crimson- Thanks!!! :) Glad you still like this story so much! I have so many loyal fans, and you're all so great!!! Thank you, thank you!!! Yeah, Bulma keeps slipping up, but when's Vegeta gonna finally figure it out, right?!?!?! Well, I'm the only one who knows, and I can't tell ya yet! sorry, but it's coming up. Getting very close!!! ;) Yeah, I don't want to make Akira come off as all lovestruck over Vegeta. She's not. She's a woman who knows exactly what she wants, she just can't seem to get ahold of it right now!  
  
Daisy31- Hahaha you can be honest!! I know it sucked! ;) Oooh! what kind of questions did it create? Sorry, I'd just like to know if you can remember :) Your waiting will pay off soon. I hope anyway! So much pressure!!! ~runs around pulling out her hair!~  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- Soon!!! I promise. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Takuma- Yep!! :) Bulma loves Trunks a lot, and I love writing scenes with them both together!  
  
Mini Nicka- Yeah, Vegeta's definitely going to be shocked when he finds out the truth ~evil laughter~ I can't wait for it myself!!! ;) and yeah! Akira and Arthos do make a good couple!  
  
Regen- Thanks you for reviewing!!! Yeah, I know that Bulma's character would be pretty opinionated about the whole A/V thing, but she doesn't really like him much yet. She's just attracted to him, but later on she's gonna be loud and proud!!! hahaha at least I hope so anyhow! ;)  
  
Hanna- Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story so much! Please continues to read and review!! And don't worry, he won't kill her! ;)  
  
Kissed by a Prince- Thank you!!! :) yep, Akira loves Arthos!!! Sorry, I haven't got to your story yet! I will, I promise. I've just been super busy writing and working and other stuff! Thanks!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- ~hefts a water balloon in her left hand~ well, well, well. If isn't my arch nemisisisisis!!!! hahaha j/k Hey, girl! As always, thanks for your review! Yeah, Arthos could be just bluffing, but only I know the real story, right!! ;) ~hugs~ I miss talking to you too! Thanks for the name idea for Arthos' fiance too! Much appreciated!! ;) Luv ya!  
  
Lauren- Thanks for reviewing!!!! Glad you've been keeping track and that you like this so much!!! Next chapter will reveal Arthos' fiance's name! :)  
  
Sorceress Fujin- Thanks again! ;)  
  
Draegon-fire- Yeah, that was a close call for them!!! and to answer your question, yes! Bulma's a virgin, so he would definitely know if they slept together that something was not quite right. That's why she is really fighting her attraction to him. As for your other question, Yes, too! and I hope everyone's reading this. Arthos is getting married. He's not testing Akira at all, but I'll go into detail next chapter! Promise! ;)  
  
Ccfleursdelys- Hello!! Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Bulma's a virgin, so Vegeta'll know if they were to sleep together that she's not Marron! :) thanks for the A+!!! ;)  
  
Toxiclover- Wow, is that your real name 'Moira'? How is that pronounced exactly? Sorry, one of my favorite books has a character named that, and I'm not sure just how to say it! :) sorry, I'm babbling! Anyhow! Thank you so much for your review. Glad you like my story and thank you for your kind words. I can only dream to be a real writer some day! Thanks so much! ;)  
  
Rei Sakura Li- Wow! I'm so glad you decided to give my story a chance! Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 14: International 'Bug the Shit Out of Akira' day!  
  
~*~ the next day, after dinner!!! ~*~  
  
Akira started tossing clothes into a bag, while furiously wiping at the tears streaming down her face. "Stupid asshole's only been here one day, and he's already managed to piss me off," she muttered under her breath. She walked over to her dresser to grab anything else she might have forgot. She pulled out the top drawer completely and dropped it onto the floor. Then, she plopped down in front of it and commenced to ripping everything out of it and throwing it all over her room. This coninuted for five more drawers of clothing.  
  
"What on Vegetasei are you doing?"  
  
The priestess glared up at her brother. "Go away, Turlis."  
  
"I would, but I'm afraid of loosing my only sister under all those dresses," he joked. He walked over pulled her to her feet. "Calm down, Kir. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Arthos is just upset," he told her.  
  
"I don't care if he is upset. What about me? I'm upset too!"  
  
Turlis frowned. "You can't blame him for being mad at you, sis. You still won't tell him why you continuously said no to the poor guy."  
  
Akira glared at him. "Out!" She pointed toward the door. "Now!"  
  
"Akira, just listen to me."  
  
"I said. Get. Out!"  
  
"Fine. Just answer me something first."  
  
"You're really pushing me," she warned.  
  
"Where are you running off to?"  
  
She turned her back to him. "None of your business."  
  
"You're acting like a coward. I've never seen you run away from anything in my life," he spoke quietly. When she turned back to look at him, he sent her lop-sided grin. "It's one of the very few traits I've allowed myself to admire about you, sis."  
  
Akira tried to fight the smile that was tugging at her lips, but she lost. Turlis and her had never really seemed to get along, but there was deep connection between the two of them. He admired his big sister, and she really did love him even if he got on her nerves more than anyone.  
  
"I just need to stay somewhere else while Arthos is here," she said after a while. "I'm not running away."  
  
"Yes you are. Just stay. You can't let him get to you like that."  
  
She shook her head sadly. "But he's right. I'm an inconsiderate, selfish bitch."  
  
"Not so. He is trying to get a rise out of you," he argued.  
  
"Just go back home to your mate, and stop bugging me," she teased with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
"Syl can wait."  
  
"She's about to give birth to your son. You should go be with her."  
  
"Ah, the brat's not due for another three days. Besides, she's not as fun to pick on as you."  
  
Akira growled and tossed a bottle of perfume at his head, which he easily caught. "Get out of here, you big dork!"  
  
"Only if you promise not to leave," he replied, laughing.  
  
"Fine, now go!"  
  
"Bye, sis."  
  
"Good riddance!" She called out after him as he descended the stairs. She heard the door shut after a minute, and she sank to the floor among all her clothes. "I'll just lay here and stare at the ceiling until he leaves," she whispered, falling backwards.  
  
"I'm thinking that after an hour you'll get bored with the ceiling. Then what are you going to do with the remaining three months that I'm here."  
  
"Goddess, what is this? Bug the shit out of Akira day?!" She sat up.  
  
Arthos looked around her room. "What happened?"  
  
"You have a lot of nerve coming in here and talking to me like we still friends! Hell, you have a lot of nerve just coming up here at all!"  
  
He stepped forward, but the silver-haired woman on the floor sent him a hateful glare. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "It was inappropriate of me to say those things at dinner to you."  
  
Akira started laughing. "You're apologizing to me?!" He nodded, and she fell backwards, laughing even harder and clutching one of her under-dresses to her chest.  
  
"I want us to be friends again, Akira. You've been in my life since before I could form memories. I want you at my wedding," he stated sincerely.  
  
She stopped laughing quickly after his last comment. He wanted her at his wedding. Was he insane?! A familiar sting in her eye started, and she mentally cursed herself. 'I will not start crying again!' She stood up and walked over to her balcony, not bothering to say a single word to him at all. The prince sighed, stepping over clothes and dresser drawers until he was safely across the room. He parted the curtains and paused. She was standing, leaning forward against the railing. The wind was whipping her hair around her face, and her dress fluttered behind her. He couldn't help but stare at her longingly.  
  
"Do you remember our time on Merces?" She asked softly.  
  
Arthos walked over to her and leaned against the railing as well. "Every day."  
  
"That night?"  
  
He glanced up at the night sky. "You were so afraid Vegeta wasn't coming home after that battle," he remembered aloud.  
  
She nodded slightly. "I told you I didn't want to be alone forever."  
  
Arthos straightened up. He suddenly didn't want to be here anymore. "You have a funny way of showing it. How many times did I ask you to marry me and you said no? That doesn't sound like someone who doesn't want to be alone forever!"  
  
"I don't have a choice," she responded sadly.  
  
"Yes, you do," he growled. He levitated into the air. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, priestess. Goodnight!" With that said, he flew off toward the meadows beyond the castle wall.  
  
"What the hell happened in here?!" Vegeta's voice called out from her room.  
  
Akira groaned and looked up at the sky. "Goddess, what did I do to deserve your wrath?" She wondered.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry I bugged you last night, momma," Trunks said, yawning loudly.  
  
Bulma tucked him into his bed and smile. "It's alright, sweetie." She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. "You better get some rest tonight. I hear that your father and his friend are taking you to the southern province."  
  
The little boy grinned. "Yep! We're going hunting. I can't wait," he replied happily. "Arro and Cass are going, too, and so are Radditz and Nor and Turlis," he added excitedly.  
  
She laughed. "Sounds like fun." She was glad that he was getting along so well here.  
  
Trunks suddenly frowned. "Mother?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I heard General Nappa say something bad about you the other day," he whispered.  
  
Unsure of whether or not she wanted to know the truth, she patted his hand and tried to smile. "What did he say?"  
  
"You would never let me say a word like that."  
  
She leaned down and pecked him on the nose. "You can tell me what he said. I won't get mad at you for it. I promise."  
  
"He said he was sick of being nice around 'that whore'," he told her quickly. "And Bardock told him to watch his mouth when talking about you. Why would he call you that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, sweetie," she lied. "I'll have to have a talk with him. Thank you for telling me, Trunks."  
  
"Will you come with us on the hunt?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I think I will stay here. Besides, don't you want to spend time with just your father?"  
  
The little boy shrugged. "We're not really going to be alone."  
  
"I think it's best I stay here."  
  
"Okay," he sighed.  
  
Bulma kissed his forehead once more before leaving him for the night. Her mind wandered back to what he told her. Nappa needed to be delt with. She couldn't have him saying such things about Marron in front of Trunks. What if the saiyan had went into detail? She wished she were strong so she could walke up to the jerk and punch him in the face. That would shut him up! She opened the door to her room and was surprised that Vegeta was already in there. He was sitting at the large desk in the corner, sorting through documents. He looked up at her for a brief second before continuing to shuffle through the papers. Bulma closed the door gently and walked over to the armoire to grab a clean nightgown. Then, she preceeded to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was tallying up just how many men he would have ready for Cooler and Freeza's inevitable war. Arthos planned to sit down with him after their little hunting trip tomorrow and go over some figures. The two Kais that were staying on the planet were also going to be there to lend their expertise, and there was still the matter of Yamcha. The prince propped his elbow up on the desk and rested his chin in his palm. Vegeta knew he was planning something still.  
  
He was jolted from his thoughts when the bathroom door opened anf his wife walked in. 'Damnit!' He had done such a good job of keeping his mind off of her all day, but he knew it wouldn't last. Of course, he'd see her at night and have to sleep next to her. He frowned, noticing that she was ignoring him completely. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he watched her fluff her pillow angrily. 'What's her problem?' He sat back in his chair, still watching her, and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Bulma looked up at him, startled. "What?" She managed to say. Why would he care if something was bothering her?  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked toward his side of the bed. "I asked what was wrong with you. Are you deaf?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Why would you care if anything was bother me?" She pulled back the covers and sat down with her back to him.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her back and begun to strip down for bed. "Forget it then," he growled.  
  
Bulma looked down at her hand's sadly. Wasn't she always trying to get him to move forward instead of looking back to the things Marron did? Now, here she was pushing him away after he asked a simple question. He was actually trying to be civil with her and at least pretend that he cared. She let out heavy sigh.  
  
"Trunks told me something just a few minutes ago," she confided quietly. His silence was the only response she received, but she took it that he wished for her to contune. If he didn't want to hear what she had to say, he would have tol her so. "He overheard Nappa calling me a whore." 'Goddess don't let him rub my face in my sister's past,' she begged.  
  
Vegeta frowned up at the ceiling for a long time. "I will speak with him."  
  
Bulma turned toward him with a smile on her face, but he was already turned onto his side, facing away from her. She sunk down into the bed quietly and turned off the light next to her. How long would he hold a grudge for, she wondered. Forcing that thought into the back of her mind, she tried to clear her head. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. Thealda was coming from Briefsei to visit her, and Bulma was going to confront her for the first time about the fact that the old priestess really being her mother.  
  
~*~  
  
Slightly short, I know! Sorry. Having trouble staying focused. Story ideas keep popping into my head ;) I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. Male bonding, mother/daughter confrontations, and some revealed secrets?!?!!? Ah ha! but what secrets am I talking about?!?! mu hahahahahaha ~falls out of chair~ damnit! I hate when that happens!  
  
Please, review!! I'm almost to 200. I so happy!!!  
  
~*~  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	15. Revelation

Here we go again! Sorry for the lateness in updating! No excuse you want to hear, but well.. work, life, WORK!!! hahaha  
  
The Odd little Turtle- Long time!!! Nice to hear from ya! Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Kissed by a Prince- Thanks!! I'm glad you still like my fic!  
  
Hanna- Gosh, I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter. I didn't quite get to the Father/Son bonding like i wanted to. Sorry!! Thanks for reviewing my fic, though! Bonding next chapter Definitely! ;)  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- Man!! What do I have to do to get rid of you?! hahaha definitely joking, girl! I luv ya! ~hugs~ Arthos is being kind of a jerk! He' is totally going to have do some grovelling! ;) thanks for your support, gal!  
  
Hinagiku- Hey!!! yeah, I know it was short. I'm terribly sorry for that. I hope this chapter and the next will make up for it! ;)  
  
DBZ-fan-Jess- Thanks for reviewing! You may just be right about Veggie-kins feelings. Who knows?! ~everyone looks at PANDORA~ What?!!?! Anyhow! I'm glad you like my fic, and I'm also glad you feel bad for Akira. That's a big point I'm trying to push! ;)  
  
Sorceress Fujin- Thank you!!! Here's more!  
  
Daisy31- Gosh, you comment on my ability to update and what do I do?! I make ya'll wait for two weeks! I'm sooo sorry! Thanks for reviewing! No more slacking if it can be prevented! I promise!  
  
Dopey- Oh thanks to much!! ;) did you see that I made it over 200!!!??? I'm so happy, thanks for helping to make it possible!  
  
Melina- Thank you so much! I'm glad you're still liking it!  
  
Toxiclover- Wow! Can I use your name for a character?! I really like it. It's spiffy! ;) Happy belated Birthday by the way, too! Thanks for the review! ;)  
  
Takuma- Beware the books!!!!! ~gives you a cookie for being such a good student~ you're a better person than I! hahaha Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
Shehighsuprrmeauthoress- Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm really glad you like my story so far! Thanks!!! ;)  
  
Bulma & Vegeta- Thanks! ;)  
  
Gravidy- That would be great! A party in the saiyan palace where Freeza's invited! Mu hahaha and while Vegeta's away, the girls will play! Bulma is Thealda's daughter. Thealda's a priestess. These powers are usually passed on through families. Bardock passed his to Akira. Thealda passed hers on to Bulma. Though I think I might write it off as Bulma being too old to start the training. Not sure yet! ;) As for the whole Bulma understanding what it's going to be like for Trunks when he finds out that she's not his mom, I'm not sure how I'm going to portray that yet. I guess you'll see in this chapter! ;) Thanks!!  
  
Mini Nicka- Hey thanks! I know. It's great. I keep getting more and more reviews for each chapter! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Stargazer39- Ooh! I hope you weren't waiting too long for this! Sorry! I'm glad you like this so much. I'm truly honored that so many people out there find this ti be creative! I just hope that I can keep that creativity for the next couple of projects I have coming out after this one is finished! Thanks you very much! ;)  
  
Blank #1- Thank you for the review!  
  
Videlchan313- Hey, girl! Sorry your spring break sucked!! I'm glad you saw my update though. I hope this one will cheer you up a bit! Thanks for the review! ;)  
  
k-leigh- Glad you like! Thanks so much!  
  
Holly- Thank you!!!  
  
Lemonsgal- Thanks a bunches!  
  
IloveJames!- Thank you! ;)  
  
Blank#2- Thanks! I hope it goes far too!  
  
purplefreakingchick- I'm so glad you like! Thanks!  
  
SmleyYellowgrl- Thanks! Glad you love it! ~dances too~  
  
kindabittersweet- Thank you!  
  
Loneylgal- Hi!! Thanks a lot. Glad you like!  
  
Tigerwolf- Her identity will come out soon! a few more chapter! Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Tai Bulma Chan- Yeah someone else feels sorry for Akira!! Thanks! I hope you weren't waiting too long for this chapter! Sorry for the delay!  
  
Lauren- I'm such a bad author!!! I know! ~smacks herself!~ Sorry for the long wait!!! I'm really am!! Thanks for reviewing though! ;)  
  
Lady Frightmare- Hey, a new fan!! always welcome! Thanks!!!  
  
and finally! the new chapter! Thanks again everyone, this is dedicated to every single person that has reviewed since the beginning of the fic! Thanks, I luv ya'll!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 15: Flashbacks, and a Small Revelation!  
  
~*~ { flashback ;) }  
  
A very, very angry prince stormed across the battlefield with two of his closest men flanking him: Radditz and Nor. The fighting had ceased, and al that was left were the pitiful cries and moans of the dying. Vegeta ignored them the best he could. His mind was centered on a small group just ahead of him. He spotted a tan-skinned reptilian like alien cowering in fear before Bardock, Mycal, and Toma. Vegeta glared at the being with disgust.  
  
"Traitor," he spat furious, breaking through his own men to kick the alien in the side.  
  
It was flipped onto it's back, weezing in pain and clutching the spot the saiyan prince had just bruised him. "Please, Prince Vegeta," he begged.  
  
"Don't even thing about it, Nevik," he growled out, picking him up by his broken arm. "I'll give you one chance to redeem your race," Vegeta hissed.  
  
Nevik clawed at the gloved hand grasping his broken arm painfully tight. "Why bother? You will only kill me no matter what I say," he managed to say in his raw, scratchy tone.  
  
"I believe you owe it to your people, as their prince, to spare their lives." Vegeta pushed the retilian prince to the ground once more. "So what will it be, Prince Nevik? Will you answer my very simple questions and forfeit your life?" He inquired with a hint of his characteristic sarcasm. "Or will you remain silent and sentence your entire race and planet to death for your treachery while you live on with their blood on your hands?"  
  
Everything fell silent around them. It seemed like even the mortally injured quit their wailing to hear the decision. Nevik stared at the ground fearfully pondering his two choices. Neither truly appealed to him, but his honor demanded that he protect his people. He clenched his fists tightly.  
  
"What is it you want to know, Vegeta?"  
  
The saiyan prince smirked. "There. That wasn't so hard." He started to circle the other prince slowly, unnerving the alien to no end. "You've been trading secrets with the Icejins?"  
  
"Yes," he replied quickly, ashamed of the fact.  
  
"My regeneration tanks," Vegeta started.  
  
Nevik caught the meaning of that statement right away. "Some pirate the Cold's have formed an alliance with. He has spies undercover on your ships. They've been behind the sabatoge."  
  
Vegeta and his men all forze to the spot. Radditz narrowed his eyes. "Does this pirate have a name?" He demanded.  
  
"Yamcha." Nevik raised his green eyes toward Vegeta, a knowing look flashing behind them. "He said he had a personal vendetta with the saiyan monachy. He wants your woman. There is a plot to kidnap her. Freeza has sent men to Vegetasei--."  
  
They never knew what else Prince Nevik could have divulged because Vegeta literally blew him away. There was nothing left at all. Bardock shook himself from the daze he was in and turned to his prince.  
  
"Vegeta, send me back to my daughter," he tried not to sound too pleading as he stated it.  
  
Radditz and Nor came to stand beside their father and placing their hands on his shoulders. Mycal and Toma stood by as well, silently offering their support. The saiyan prince just shook his head.  
  
"I need you here." He turned back toward the camp.  
  
"What?!" Nor yelled out, and they all followed him.  
  
"My little sister's in danger, Vegeta," Radditz cut in as well.  
  
Mycal decided to cut in, too. "She is your future mate, Prince Vegeta! You have to do some--"  
  
"Enough!" Vegeta turned toward them. "I know that she is in danger. Fuck! I can't let you go. I need you here right now. We're at a major turning point in this fucking war, and I need all my best men with me, damnit!" He saw the angry look on Bardock's face and cut him off before he could speak. "Do not even think it, Commander! You know damn well what she means to me," he growled out loud enough only for them to hear. "Besides, you forget that Arthos is with her. I will contact him, and order him to take her off planet. She will be safe," he assured them softly, before walking off toward the communication set-up.  
  
~*~ (change of scenery) ;)  
  
Jadora paced back and forth anxiously as servants scurried around her. Akira sat on the edge of her bedside, staring at the floor. She didn't want to leave Vegetasei. She didn't want to leave her family and friends to go into hiding.  
  
"Priestess?" A timid messenger spoke up from the doorway. Akira looked up at him as he stepped into her room. He bowed respectfully to her. "There is an open link in the communications tower from Prince Vegeta for you."  
  
Akira jumped up and ran past the messenger and down the stairs. She coninued running down through the halls of the palace until she reached her destination. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Nappa was already in there speaking with the prince.  
  
"Your father should be meeting up with you in a few days, Vegeta," the large bald-headed saiyan announced with a frown. It was obvious that Nappa wished you be out in the middle of the fighting again.  
  
The image of Vegeta gave a slight nod at this statement. "My mother is under your direct protection now. Arro will accompany Akira and Arthos."  
  
"Yes. I have already spoken to Prince Arthos about it."Nappa turned to glance at Akira for the first time. "Akira is here now." He returned his eyes back to the screen and smirked slightly. "Take care of yourself, brat."  
  
Vegeta smirked back. "I always do."  
  
Once Nappa had stepped back, Akira took his place. She sighed heavily. "Do you really have to send me off to another planet, Vegeta?"  
  
"It's for your own safety. If the Icejins and Yamcha don't know where to find you, they can't take you," he responded evenly. "You will go, and don't make me order you to do it."  
  
Akira rolled her eyes. "You basically have already," she pointed out.  
  
"Just do it. Arthos will be with you, so I know you'll be safe."  
  
"Fine, Vegeta. Be careful," she whispered.  
  
He simply smirked at her before cutting the transmission on his end. Akira closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders. She was so frightened for him. This war had been going on for far to long. "When will all this end, Nappa?"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
Akira sighed. "I should go find Arthos and and have my things loaded onto the ship." She walked over to the doorway but paused, glancing over her shoulder. "Bye, Nappa. Take care."  
  
The bulky man nodded to her before she walked out of the room. "Watch your backs," he called after her.  
  
~*~ (end flashback for now)  
  
"What have you been up to? I haven't seen you all day," Marron spoke after hearing the door swooshing open behind her. She turned slowly in her chair to regard Yamcha with a calculating glance. She despised being left in the dark when it came to his schemes.  
  
The pirate sighed heavily and ran a frustrated hand through his short, black hair. "I just had an interesting conference link with your old lover," he offered evenly.  
  
Marron straightened up noticably and gripped the edge of her vanity table. "Freeza?! Why are you in cahoots with him?"  
  
He gave her a disbelieving glare. "Haven't you ben paying attention to anything that's going on around you? Freeza and Cooler are on the verge of all out war for the throne."  
  
"I know all about that, Yamcha. I'm not an idiot," she hissed. "But why are you working with him? You're a pirate. You know all the perfect places to hide us until this pointless war over," she pointed out confidently.  
  
Yamcha lounged back on their bed and placed his hands behind hid head for support. "I have a personal issue I'd like to get out of the way, and it's to my advantage to help Freeza. I get my revenge, and when the war is finished and he is crowned emperor, he will owe me a sizable debt."  
  
The pirate's mistress nodded in understanding. If it was one thing she knew well, Freeza repaid could be very lavish in his rewards. Yawning, Marron stood up and walked over to the foot of the bed. "And what is this personall issue or yours?" She inquired as she crawled onto the bed and settled herself ontop of him with a sly grin on her face.  
  
He chuckled, letting his hands rest on her hips lightly, but didn't answer her. He knew that if he brought up Vegeta or Akira that Marron would get angry and deny him what he wanted at that moment. He'd explain it after he had his fun.  
  
~*~  
  
Akira stood back in the shadows watching the mother/daughter reunion with faint interest. She was happy for Bulma, but her thoughts were just elsewhere, mainly her problems with Vegeta and Arthos. There was no doubt in her mind which one she wanted, but how to get out her agreement with Vegeta? It seemed like decades, no centuries ago, when she gave the saiyan prince her word, and it was the ultimate dishonor for any saiyan to go back on a promise not matter how small, especially one given to royalty. She sighed miserably and frowned. The only way out of this was for Vegeta to release her from the agreement. Motion caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, and she glanced up in time to see Bulma and Thealda hugging tightly. Her frown turned into an uncharacteristic scowl. Vegeta needed to know the truth, not that she was holding it against Bulma. The human girl's predicament was a complicated one, and Akira, sadly, realized that she would probably do the same if she were in the beautiful blue- haired girl's shoes.  
  
Bulma turned toward Akira and smiled. She was glad that they were alone on the landing pad so that the didn't have to pretend they hated each other. Akira was a good friend. She took Thealda by the hand and practically dragged her toward the silver-haired saiyan priestess. Thealda tried not to look nervous as they approached Akira, but she couldn't help remembering the last time they met each other.  
  
"Akira, why are you hiding out in the shadows?" Bulma inquired jokingly.  
  
The saiyan shrugged her delicate shoulders. "It was a private moment for you two. I didn't wish to impose." She turned to regard the older human priestess. "I hope you can forgive me for our last meeting. I was a little distraught," she apologized with a slight hint of amusment in her voice.  
  
Bulma arched an eye brow at them both. She had no idea. Thealda chuckled softly. "I'd hate to come across you when you are extrememly distraught then."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"I almost killed her," Akira supplied honestly without a hint of regret in her voice.  
  
Bulma paled considerably and turned to her mother. "What did you say?"  
  
Thealda frowned. "I simply defended Marron's actions toward Prince Vegeta, but I was very wrong for doing so. I hope you can forgive me for such, Akira. I believed the my ward was still the sweetly innocent girl I knew her to be as a child."  
  
Akira nodded. "It is not your fault, Thealda. The sins of your daughter were not of your making."  
  
The older priestess stared, bewilderment shinning in her eyes. It didn't even occur to her to refute the claim. "How did you know she was of my blood?"  
  
"I'm a priestess, not some blind idiot," Akira replied, trying not to sound offended. "It's blatantly obvious to me. My powers over ki and magic are far above our own. I can sense one of our kind when I come across one."  
  
Bulma finally decided to cut in on the discussion. "Is it true, Thealda? Are you my mother?"  
  
"Bulma," she whispered softly, looking her daughter in the eye sadly. "I wish I could have told you years ago, but it was better kept a secret."  
  
"Why? I don't understand what could be so important that you had to lie to me my entire life," she argued angrily. She could feel the familiar sting of tears burning in her bright blue eyes. "Well?" She waited for a long time, but her mother refuse to answer, or even look at her for that matter. "Fine, don't bother!"  
  
Akira stared at Bulma's retreating form before returning her attention to Thealda. "Why can't you tell her?"  
  
"It's a dangerous secret."  
  
"Wait a sec," Akira glanced up with a shocked look on her face. 'Twins girls? Humans?' She felt her insides grow cold. 'Bulma and Marron are the right age and race to be the late Emperor Brief's fabled twin daughters! The rightful heirs to the throne.'  
  
"No need to speak it, Akira. I can see you've pieced it together in that head of yours."  
  
"You were the emperor's mistress?! Bulma's the heir," she stuttered. "She hads't the slightest clue how important she is."  
  
"You must keep this to yourself. Until Freeza and Cooler are dead and gone, her life is in danger."  
  
Akira laughed but it lacked amusement. "You're worried about them? Don't you think you should worry about the Kais finding out, or Yamcha, or Vegeta for that matter." She paused in her tirade for a second th inking about Vegeta for a moment. "Hold up?! Do the Cold's know about who she is?"  
  
"Why else would it be dangerous for her?"  
  
"Those fucking bastards," Akira cursed. "They must have found some sick amusement in making Vegeta marry Marron after the war!" She wished more than anything she could get her hands on one of the Icejin's that moment so she could wring their neck.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry to end it here, but the next part will hopefully be up tomorrow night. ~crosses fingers~ I hope!!! I know I didn't exactly get to the Hunting trip yet, but it will DEFINITELY be in the next chapter which will be pretty interesting I hope!!! Sorry for the lack of B/V in this chapter as well. I'm such a horrible author! ~hides under her rock and starts typing as fast as she can~ I don't want to get killed!!! I'm sure you're all about to send death threats!  
  
Don't forget to review! Thay make me happy, and they make me want to write a lot!!! ~hint. hint~  
  
~*~  
  
PANDORA ;) 


	16. Hunting

I know!!! You probably all thought I died! I'm soooo very sorry, and to make up for it: Here's the next chapter with two very big plot twists in it! (at least I think they are ;) Please review this and let me know what you all thing about this chapter, I have to know!  
  
----  
  
Hinagiku- Hi!! This is hard. I want to answer your question, but I don't know how to word it after writing this chapter. I'm sure once you read through this, you'll figure out why it's dangerous for her. If you need me to elaborate on it, please feel free to tell me in your next review, an I will be more than happy to explain! Thanks!!! ;)  
  
Ccfleursdelys- Hello! I'm terribly sorry it's taken so long for me to update! Thanks for keeping up with my story here, and I hope I hear from you again after this chapter! ;)  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- Gosh, everyone's gotta be out of patience with me, huh?! stares out window at agrny mob Yep! I'm a dead girl! Glad you like the story, and I hope you keep reviewing! ;)  
  
Daisy31- I've decided, not to make anymore promises, cuz I feel horrible when something comes up and I can't update. I've been trying really hard, and there were a few other ideas I had to get out of my head before I could go on with this story! It worked, thnkfully, cuz I'm back! ;) Thakns for your review!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- soaking wet from water balloons I could be mean, and tell everyone that I was withholding the chapter because you hit me with a water balloon, but I'm not mean!!! ;) Gosh, I wish I could catch you online, girl! But I understand, you probably have lots of crap to do eand of the year type stuff! anyhow, thanks for all your support with all of my stories. I luv ya! you're the best, and hopefully I'll catch you on AIM sometime soon cuz we've got ideas to throw at one another! ;)  
  
Lauren- Thanks so much for the reviews! ;) glad you like!  
  
Videlchan313- Don't worry! Marron's gonna get hers. I just hope I can come up with a brutal end to her ch aracter that will satisfy all you savages!!! hahaha j/k! Thanks for reviewing all my stories! You're so good to me! ;)  
  
Toxiclover- Hey! Thanks for reviewing and the lovely compliments! It means a lot, and I'm sure you'll do great in your stories! I'll be on the look out for them! ;)  
  
TaiBulmaChan- You brought up a good point in your last review, of which might come in handy for later! Thanks a lot! Hope to hear from ya soon! ;)  
  
Dopey- Akira's mad because the Cold's made a mockery of Vegeta and the saiyans by forcing Vegeta to marry Marron all those years ago. I can explain in detail if you want, but I'm trying to keep these individual responses short so people can get to the story. I have a lot of anxious people, from what I hear! thanks!! ;)  
  
Shades of Crimson- blushes aw, man. You guys always make me feel so happy when I read your reviews! Thanks so much for all the support and praise. I luv ya gal! I still don't even know if I'm to the half-way point yet! Things are definitely getting interesting, huh?! ;)  
  
Lady Frightmare- I hope you like this next chapter! I had major writer's block for a while, and I almost posted the firest half of this chapter just to appease my readers, but then I got to thinking that it would be lacking in some many ways if I did! Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Marie- Hello! Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Mini Nicka- Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this next chapter better! I know what you mean about that last chapter. It seemed like a 'filler' kind of thing to me too!  
  
Hanna- Hi again! I'd explain, but I think you'll find if you read the second half of this chapter, that it might clear up some of that for you! ;) Thanks for reviewing! Sorry there hasn't been much Bulma and Vegeta scenes lately. They're coming! I promise!  
  
Draegon-fire- I'm back too! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
anoyedshehighsupremeautho- The plot's gonna keep getting bigger, I hope! Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Sorceress Fujin- Thank you, thank you, thankyou!! ;) here's more!  
  
KarineD- Get ready to jump for joy! ;) Cuz here's my update, finally!! Thanks for reading my fic, it's always great to see a new reviewer!! ;)  
  
Rachel Kilowski- Thank you very much for your review! Things will only get more complicated, trust me. I know. I'm the author! hahha ;)  
  
Kiawithia- blushes majorly again gee, thanks! Man, you reviewers are super nice to me! Thank you thank you!!! I'm glad you took the time to read my story. Sorry it took so long for me to update! Enjoy! ;)  
  
Yeahyeah- Why, thank you! Here's my update! ;)  
  
Trinity- I know! I love Vegeta and Bulma, too, and I understand that it must make people uneasy to see Vegeta with someone else, but it'll all work out. Trust me! Everything I do, I do for a reason, however screwed up my reasoning is! hahaha Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Shiro Ryu- Thanks a lot! ;) I'm glad you like my story so much, and I hope you like this next chapter as well!  
  
LucretiaDecoy- I'm such a horrible person for holding out on you guys for so long!!! I'm sorry! So, finally, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! ;)  
  
Gravidy- Hi!! backs away slowly as she sees the duct tape let's be civil here, huh?! I'm really really really sorry!!! runs for her life Thanks!!! ;)  
  
AGAIN!! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 16: Hunting's a Blast!  
  
Trunks ran ahead with his uncle Cass, who was in fact around the same age as him. The two boys were laughing as they raced down the hill. Arro trailed behind slightly, grateful to just have some time to himself. He could barely remember what it was like to be as carefree as the two ahead of him were acting. The weight of the saiyan empire had fallen on him at too young of an age, even with all the help he received from Akira and the others.  
  
"You should go off with them," a gruff voice spoke up from beside him.  
  
He looked up at his older brother and shrugged. "I'm enjoying the walk. Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?" He teased.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond to the taunt. Instead, he watched his son and youngest brother playing. "You are still a young boy. You should be off playing like them," he commented quietly.  
  
Arro sighed. "It's not that easy. Don't think I'm not grateful you're back, because I am! More than anything!" He paused, staring at the ground. "But. It's hard for me to forget what it was like filling your shoes," he admitted.  
  
"You were never meant to. I should have listened to Akira that night," Vegeta mused. "None of this would have ever happened if I had."  
  
"It's hardly her fault," Arro defended. "And it sure as hell wasn't yours. It's Marron's fault!" He glared up at Vegeta. "I don't understand how you could bring her back here alive after all she has done to our family and our people! She should be killed as father set out to do years ago, and although I don't like it, so should Kakkarot and Chichi. They disobeyed father," he ranted.  
  
Vegeta placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I did not mean to imply that Akira was to blame, and the only reason that Marron lives is because of my son. They are too close, same with Kakkarot and Chichi, and if it weren't for them, the heir to the throne would have been killed, unknowingly, by father."  
  
"I despise having her walk around the halls, brother. I can forgive the others, but what she has done, I can never forgive," he replied adamantly. Arro walked away toward Turlis and Radditz, who were talking as they sat around the campfire. "And neither should you," the young prince called out over his shoulder.  
  
His brother was right. He should never forgive her, and 'I don't plan on it,' Vegeta decided, clenching a fist tightly.  
  
----  
  
Goku cleared his throat from the doorway, gaining the attention of a happy- looking Chichi and an oddly love-stricken June. "Um, what's going on?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Chichi smiled brightly. "June just received a letter from Lord Krillin. Apparently, he can't live without her, and he's coming here to visit!"  
  
"Great! I've missed having Krillin around," Goku said. "When does he arrive?"  
  
June snapped out of her gaze with a quick shake of her head and tried to compose herself. "He, ah, said he'll be arriving," she trailed off, scanning the letter again. "In two days!"  
  
"Who's coming?" Bulma asked from the doorway, Thealda and Akira by her side.  
  
"Krillin," Chichi relayed as the blond-haired woman dropped the letter and ran to hug Thealda.  
  
The older priestess laughed and squeezed June back gently. "How are you, child?"  
  
"I"m wonderful," she exclaimed. "How was your trip?"  
  
"It was interesting," Thealda answered with a smile. "So, who's this boy that's mangaged to snag the ever hard-to-get June?"  
  
Bulma chuckled. "He was the son of Lord Roshi, who ruled the planet we had settled on."  
  
Akira nearly choked when she heard that. "What?! You were on Merces?" Roshi ruled over the planet Merces, where she had spent all that time in hiding with Arthos. It was a small universe! Almost too small!!!  
  
"Yeah. You know it?" June asked.  
  
Akira exchanged glances with her brother. He obviously remembered her being sent away. "Yeah, I've been there," she answered with hint of sadness in her voice. She pushed it aside and gave everyone a breathtaking smile. "I'll meet up with you all later. There are some things I must see to at the temple."  
  
Thealda sensed that something was wrong, and she quickly spoke up. "I will attend you at the temple, Akira. There is a matter I must meditate over, that and it's been a while since I could properly pray."  
  
The younger priestess looked about to object, but Bulma interrupted before she could. "We'll be right here or in the back gardens when you're finished." She was still a little angry with her newfound mother at the moment and wanted some time to think without the overbearing priestess hovering around.  
  
"Perfect! Come, Akira. Lead the way," Thealda said.  
  
----  
  
"How long will they be on this trip?"  
  
Akira stared ahead at the impressive height of the spires that crowed the temple distractedly. "Um, they'll probably come back tomorrow evening. They usually stay away for as long as they can," she answered slowly, clutching at her skirt anxiously.  
  
Thealda nodded and watched the younger woman's hands with a frown. "Tell me what's troubling you, child."  
  
"It's nothing that I can't figure out myself." Akira pulled open the large, wooden doors and stepped inside.  
  
"I may be able to give you some advice, if you like."  
  
"This is not the proper place to discuss something so trivial as my love- life," the silvery haired saiyan replied. "Or lack thereof. In any case, don't you have some praying to do?"  
  
Thealda walked down the aisle of the empty church. "You keep this bottled up for too long, and it will destroy you." She turned to give Akira an appraising glare. "If hasn't already."  
  
Glaring back, Akira made her way past the other woman and knelt in front of the alter. "I'm perfectly capable of handling my own problems," she replied as Thealda knelt beside her.  
  
"It never hurt anyone to ask for advice or help. Honestly, how have you survived being a priestess when that is one of our main roles in society."  
  
"We are here to do the helping, not to be helped," Akira countered.  
  
"And here I am, offering to help you. I am a priestess, and for the moment, let's just say you're not."  
  
Akira closed her eyes and sighed raggedly. "My situation is complicated."  
  
"So was mine. Perhaps you might feel better if I go first," Thealda offered.  
  
"Maybe," Akira mumbled thoughtfully.  
  
"The first time I met the emperor, I was barely a teen. My parents had sent me to be trained at the temple on Briefsei, and since the temple and the imperial palace were so close, I saw him most every day." She smiled fondly at whatever memory floated through her mind, and Akira moved so that she was sitting in a more comfortable position. "By no means was it love at first sight," she continued with a soft laugh. "We fought the first five years of our aquaintance, and then suddenly one day, we were arguing over something stupid and trivial, and he just stopped." She closed her eyes, a whimsical expression lighting up her pretty face. "And he just stared at me as I went on and on about what a pain I thought he was."  
  
Akira smiled, her face turned toward the ceiling. "And then he kissed you, right?"  
  
"Yes, cutting off a particularly great insult I had just came up with. He took me completely by surprise. From that moment on, we were inseperable, but we were a secret. It put a terrible strain on our relationship, especially when I became pregnant the first time."  
  
"You mean you have another child?!"  
  
"Yes, two actually. Twins."  
  
Akira was majorly confused. "But how is that possibly? Everyone always talks about Bulma and Marron, at least I suspect that is who they are talking about."  
  
Thealda sighed heavily. "No, you have made the same mistake that King Cold made. The truth is," she stated, lowering her voice slightly. "I had two sets of twins, a year apart. The first set was seperated at birth. I was only allowed to keep my baby girl. My son was taken from me and placed in hiding. One of the Kais knows where he is, but I don't know which Kai knows. I may never see my boy in this lifetime."  
  
"June," Akira whispered. "I've thought that her and Bulma shared some similarities in appearance. She's your daughter as well."  
  
"You're good," the older priestess commended. "She thinks she is just an orphan, left at the temple to be taken care of by me and the other priestesses."  
  
"You should tell her. She deserves to know."  
  
"It's not that easy to just come out with all this now. Especially with Cooler and Freeza at odds over who should be in control of the universe."  
  
"Is it fair that Bulma is being misconstrued for the heir to the throne, and that she is the only one in danger?" Akira stood up and began pacing back and forth furiously. "That poor girl has been caught in the midst of too much trouble. She's playing mother to a child that's not even hers, pretending to be the wife of a highly dangerous man of whom the person she's pretending to be selfishly betrayed, and if the Icejins come for her because they think she's the heir, she will be forced into yet another horrible situation!"  
  
"Do you think I don't know all this? I fear for her life every second of every day, but there's nothing I can do about it," Thealda protested.  
  
"Yes, there is. You can tell everyone the truth. You can save your daughter from the hole she's been tossed into!"  
  
"At the risk of June, my son, and everyone around us?! You do know what that will mean for you, I presume?" She held Akira's confused gaze for a moment. "If the truth gets out, if I tell everyone, Vegeta's marriage will be annulled. He'll hold you to your word and make you queen. He still has feelings for you. I can sense it in the very air surrounding this planet." She watched sadly as the young saiyan woman before her became lost in an inner struggle with her emotions. "You won't be able to be with Prince Arthos. You'll be bound to Vegeta forever. You love them both, but I can see where your heart lies, Akira."  
  
"Stop! Get out of my head, human," Akira hissed, tears slipping down her cheeks. "What does it matter anyway?!"  
  
Bulma glanced into the dimly lit room with a concerned look. "Akira?" She rushed into the room and over to her new friend. "What's wrong? Thea-," she stopped and corrected herself. "Mother, what is wrong with her?" She demanded, hugging the sobbing woman as she was pulled down to her knees.  
  
Thealda looked a bit shaken as she gazed back at the two younger women. "I don't."  
  
"I'm fine," the silver-haired sayian spoke, pushing away from Bulma and getting to her feet. She wiped the wetness from her cheeks and brushed off the front of her dress. "Forgive me for loosing control of myself," she apologized to them. "I must go see to dinner. I shall see you both there."  
  
As soon as she walked out of the room, Bulma turned toward her mother. "What happened?"  
  
"We were speaking of Vegeta, and she just fell apart. I'm not really sure what's wrong with her."  
  
"June wished to speak with you in the courtyard, that's what I came to tell you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Bulma glared at her mother's back as she walked out of the temple. She knew her mother was lying, and she had to know what happened. She picked up the front of her skirts and ran off toward the palace in search of Akira.  
  
----  
  
"Is everything ready to go? That clearance code I stole is only good for another five hours," Yamcha yelled to Ansolus.  
  
The tall, dirty-blond man limped toward the small ship, still healing from the raid on the saiyan vessel months ago. "Yes, sir. We're all ready to go. Awaiting your orders?"  
  
"Good! It's about time," the pirate leader stated smugly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Soon, very soon, Vegeta. I'm gonna have my revenge on you. You're going to wish you never messed with me," he whispered evilly, staring at the floating sphere of Vegetasei from the safety of his fleet's cloaked orbit around the neighboring moon.  
  
Ansolus frowned. 'This just isn't right anymore,' he thought. 'Yamcha's insane.'  
  
----  
  
The logs were crackling and snapping as the redish-orange flames devoured them. Radditz slapped Turlis on the back good-naturedly, laughing at the the punchline to a particularly racist joke about the Icejins. Nor chuckled to himself as he tossed another log onto the fire, and Nappa passed him a huge slice of freshly cooked meat.  
  
"We're almost out of wood," Arthos commented.  
  
Cass jumped up. "Me and Trunks will go!"  
  
Arro got up and followed the boys into the woods. "I'll come too," he shouted after them.  
  
Vegeta sat back, quietly taking in his surroundings. It was truly good to be back home amongst friends again, but his time in Freeza's dungeon still haunted him. He was afraid if he blinked, he might wake up in that dam, lightless cell once again huddled in a muddy corner caked in his own blood.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
The prince's shoulders twitched at the intruding voice he suddenly recognized as his best friend's. He crosed his arms over his chest and sat back against the tree behind him. "What?"  
  
"You're pretty quiet tonight. Everything okay?" Arthos asked.  
  
Vegeta focused on the roaring fire in front of him. "No," he replied honestly. "But I'm trying not to think of all that." He sighed, trying to come up with a distraction. "Why don't you tell us who this mystery woman of your is? That might help," he added.  
  
Arthos suddenly found himself pinned by several intense gazes. He swallowed audibly, causing them to laugh. "If you laugh, there's no way I'm telling you," he shot back.  
  
Radditz bit his bottom lip to stiffle his laughter, as did his two brothers. Nappa and Vegeta simply smirked at each other from across the flames.  
  
"Lady Faolan from Riessei," answered quickly, picking up his drink and downing it in one large gulp.  
  
Vegeta sat up straight. "The one your father wanted you to marry on your eighteenth birthday?"  
  
Arthos nodded. "Yes. Apparently, the old man has keep the poor girl waiting all this time. Anyhow, to make a long, boring story short, I went home after my last visit here and met her for the first time. She's actually quite amazing," he said with a smile.  
  
Nor, exchanged a guarded look with Radditz and Turlis. What was Akira going to think of this when she found out, they all were wondering. Nappa glanced toward the woods, wondering what was taking the kids so long to get back with more firewood, and Vegeta raised his cup to clank against the side of Arthos' cup.  
  
"If you are happy, then so am I, friend," Vegeta announced.  
  
"Good," Arthos replied with mock cockyness.  
  
Nappa stood up and frowned. "Do you all hear something?" He floated about twenty feet into ther air, but stopped as soon as a bright light flashed over their heads.  
  
Vegeta shot to his feet. "Nappa! Get down!"  
  
The hunting party didn't have enough time to shield themselves as a powerful blast leveled the area, catching them all off guard and leaving them unconscious.  
  
----  
  
A huge cliffy, I know, but it had to be done. I really have to know what ya'll think about this one. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! I gotta know if I still got it! ;)  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
---- 


	17. Grief

DBZ-fan-JESS- Hello! Thanks for waiting so patiently! I really hope you like this chapter! ;)  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death- Hi! Thanks for reviewing. I'm sooo glad I still have it.  
  
The Odd Little Turtle- Well, I hope this chapter is up to everyone's expectations. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gravidy- (gives you her brother) Here, duct tape away! hahaha. Sorry for being so evil with that last chapter, but I just had to do it! I come back after a month of twidling my fingers, I had to do something huge, right?! Arthos is being kind of a dork, huh? It's blatantly obvious that Akira loves him, which you'll see in this chapter. He does something really mean to her! As for June (18) being Bulma's sister, it was just something that popped into my head. I hope it works out, cuz I dig that idea too! Thanks a lot, girl! ;)  
  
Lady Frightmare- Hi again! Thanks for the review. The suspense is answered, somewhat in this chapter. I'll let all of you be the true judges of that. I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks ;)  
  
Daisy31- HI! I'd tel you what happened, but that'd spoil this chapter I just wrote for you! It's good to hear from ya! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Elvenangel- Thanks!;) June's twin will most probably be introduced into the story later on. I'm not sure when though, and as for the Bulma identity crisis, at least one person's going to find out in this chapter, but you'll have to read to find out!  
  
Videlchan313- Hey, girl! Thanks so much for all the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm glad you liked the last one so much. It's good to know that I can still keep the momentum going! Thanks! ;)  
  
Hinagiku- Hey! Glad things are a bit more clear for you! The reason it would be bad for Freeza or Cooler to get a hold of Bulma is because they could force her into marrying them since she's supposedly the rightful heir to the empire. Don't worry, when the war starts up, I'll really go into detail about this topic. Thanks! ;)  
  
Kiawithia- Hello! I am insane, just so you know! hahahaha I ryhmed... anyhow! Glad you like the story. This next chapter, which I'm proud to say, only took a few hours to write. (I'm back!!!!) I'm really happy with it (for now, hahaha) So, thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!  
  
Mini Nicka- Piece by piece, little bits of truth are starting to fall through the cracks! mu hahahaha especially in this chapter! I'm soo proud of myself! Happy reading! ;) Thanks!  
  
Dopey- Thank you, thank you, thank you! You keep the faith in me! Thanks. I really hop you like this next chapter! Thanks! ;)  
  
Shiro Ryu- I am sheer evil... mu hahahaha I can't help it. Sorry! oh wait.. I'm evil, I shouldn't apologize! Sorry.... damnit! anyhow... Thank you very much for the review! ;)  
  
Sorceress Fujin- Loads more, right now! :) thanks!!!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- ahh! (hugs back lots) thanks, girl! I missed everyone, and I'm soo sorry for staying away so long! I'm sooo glad we finally caught each other online! Vegeta sure is a good big brother!!! Well, I don't want to make you wait any longer, cuz I know you're wanting to read this chapter. Enjoy, happy reading!!!! Thanks so much girl! (more hugs) ;)  
  
Majesa- Oh, wow! Thanks so much. I'm so happy that so many people like this fic! Thanks for reading and reviewing! ;)  
  
Adbzfan2k03- Hiya! sorry about the cliffhanger, but it makes for interesting reviews and death threats! hahaha Thanks!  
  
Add1ct1v3- I hope this was soon enough for ya! ;) thanks for reviewing!  
  
LucretiaDecoy- Hey! Was this update a little quicker?! ;) I hope it was, cuz I felt horrible for making everyone wait so long and then being so evil with that ending. I hope I made up for it with this chapter! Thanks for reading! ;)  
  
KarineD- get ready! Get set! Jump for joy! (waits) oh, you were probably just kidding, huh?! Anyhow! here's that update, and a little more timely this time, huh? Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Bubbles- Thank you so much!!! I'm now officially bursting with pride for this fic. I never imagined it would get so popular. Thanks you, thank you!!! ;)  
  
TaiBulmaChan- All your questions are hopefully answered in this chapter! Sorry I made you wait so long!!! I'm glad everyone thinks I still got it!!! thank you thank you!!! I'm so happy after hearing from all you guys again! I'm ready to get down to business with this fic, and hopefully I can finish it by the end of summer! (dreams, all dreams) Thanks a lot girl!!!  
  
----  
  
Without any further hold ups! I give you the next chapter!!!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 17: Grief brings you closer!  
  
Goku landed quickly and ran toward the once lush meadow that was now reduced to nothing but exposed, charred topsoil. He knelt next to the first body he came to, which just so happened to be Raddtiz. He checked his pulse and cursed under his breath at its faint beating. Shakily, Goku lifted his finger to the scouter hanging on his face. He pushed the call button.  
  
"We need a medical team and a transport, ASAP," he told the group waiting on the other end.  
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
  
Goku stood up and turned toward his sister. "What are you doing here, sis? You were supposed to wait for me to check it out."  
  
Akira walked over to him and knelt beside Radditz with a horrified look on her face. "I can take care of myself, Kakkarot," she whispered, brushing her older brother's unruly hair back from his face. "He's still alive. We need to check the others."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both went in different directions. Goku was relieved when he spotted Nor and Turlis, though both men were barely hanging on to life. He glanced around for anyone else, scanning the scarred ground for another body. At first, he walked toward the next, but an overwhelming feeling of dread began to seep into his being. He started to run.  
  
"Nappa!" He fell to his knees next to the older man who was wheezing and coughing up blood. He kept trying to speak, but Goku shook his head. "Stop, Nappa. Save your strength. There's a medic on the way. It'll be here shortly."  
  
"N-no," the burly soldier croaked. He pulled Goku down closer by the shoulder so he could whisper what he needed to say.  
  
----  
  
Akira closed her eyes and searched with her mind for any ki that might be close to her. Silver eyes snapped open, and she turned sharply to the right. She spotted Vegeta's body lying several yards away. Picking up the front of her skirts, she ran toward him.  
  
"Vegeta?" The only response she recieved was a low groan as she knelt beside him and ran a gentle hand down his cheek.  
  
The prince's eyes fluttered open, and he focused on her face. "What?"  
  
Akira placed a finger over his lips. "Quiet, Vegeta. You're hurt badly. We'll figure out what hapened as soon as we get everyone back to the palace and healed."  
  
Vegeta nodded, glancing to his left where he expected to see Arthos. He frowned, the movement causing more pain than he would like to admitt. "Arthos. Where is he?"  
  
The priestess shook her head. "I haven't found him yet." Her voice wavered, almost breaking from from the mere thought that he might be dead. She kissed Vegeta's forehead and stood up. "I'll be right back. Don't you dare move, Vegeta."  
  
She walked away from him quickly toward a mound of soft, gray cloth and tanned limbs. 'Arthos,' her mind whispered in anguish. She ran over to him, dropping to her knees. There was a thin trickle of blood running down his left cheek.  
  
"Wake up," she whispered, placing her hands against his chest and leaning over him, checking his pulse. There was none. "Wake up. Get up, damnit!" She rested her forhead against his neck and began to cry.  
  
"Goddess, will you cease that noise?"  
  
Akira gasped, moving away from the man beneath her. "Arthos?!"  
  
He groaned. "Honestly, do you ever stop screaming?" He teased.  
  
"You're alive."  
  
The Riesian prince chuckled. "Yes, I was just messing with you."  
  
The priestess let out a furious growl and punched him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Arthos doubled over, gasping for breath, but still laughing at her gullibility until Akira began to assault him with her fist repeatedly. He frowned at her, grabbing both her wrists to stop her from doing any real damage.  
  
"Hold, Akira. It was nothing but a cruel trick I played. Stop this."  
  
"Cruel trick?!" She twisted one hand free from his grasp and slapped him forcefully across the face. "I hate you."  
  
Arthos held her firey glare for a long time before he responded. "Why? Because your true feelings finally came out?"  
  
"You've no idea what you're talking about," she hissed.  
  
He released her and got to his feet. "You're right. After all, you won't tell me anything, epsecially not the truth."  
  
Akira stood up, glaring at the prince's back as he walked off toward Vegeta. She was about to scream a particularly nasty comment at him when her brother ran up behind her. "Akira!"  
  
"What is it, Kakkarot?" She was not in a good mood at all.  
  
Goku swallowed and tried to calm his breathing. "Nappa," he blurted out, still breathing hard.  
  
Akira's anger dissolved into panic. "What about Nappa?"  
  
"He," Goku pused when he saw Arthos and a limping Vegeta walking toward them.  
  
"What's going on, Kakkarot?" The saiyan prince demanded.  
  
"Something's wrong with Nappa, but he won't spit it out," Akira responded.  
  
Goku took a deep breath. "Nappa's dead." Vegeta bowed his head forward, letting out a ragged sigh. "That's not all," Goku went on. "He said something about the boys. They had been gone too long. What was he trying to say?"  
  
Vegeta's head snapped up. His son and his brothers! "Where are they?!" He shouted.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't come across them anywhere. Have you, sis?"  
  
Akira shook her head slowly. "We have to find them now. Has the medical team arrived yet?"  
  
Goku hit a button on his scouter. "Medic, what's your ETA?" He waited for the response. "They should be overhead any second now."  
  
"Call all royal guard on duty for an emergency search," Arthos cut in. "Tell them to contact the troops on my battleship. I want them looking too."  
  
Akira frowned. "You two are going back to the palace with the medic," she informed both princes. They both opened their mouths to protest, but she silenced them with a glare. "You will both go back to the palace and be checked out by the royal physician, and someone needs to inform B," she stopped herself in the knick of time, mentally kicking herself. Goddes she almost said Bulma. She looked Vegeta in the eye. "I suppose someone should inform Marron that her son is missing."  
  
----  
  
Bardock was pacing back and forth in the communications tower, awaiting word on the condition of his sons. "What the hell is taking so long?" He whispered harshly.  
  
"Sir, we have your son on the link," one of the officers called out.  
  
"Put him on over the speaker."  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
"-on our way to the palace now. Generals Nor and Radditz are still unconscious. So is Commander Turlis," Kakkarot's voice called out, echoing through the room. "Prince Vegeta and Prince Arthos are fine. Over."  
  
Bardock frowned. "Repeat General Nappa's status. We didn't copy that."  
  
There was an unusally long pause before the staticy reply. "General Nappa." Another pause. "He will have a place of honor beside his mate," was all Goku could manage to say.  
  
All activity in the control room stopped, and every saiyan on duty felt the sudden rush of loss at this announcement.  
  
"There's more. The young princes are missing. You need to organize search parties." Suddenly, Vegeta came onto the link. "I want all forces gathered. Pull men off leave if you have to. Everyone able man is to rip this planet apart until they are found."  
  
"Of course, your highness. I'll get right on that."  
  
"Give the men aboard 'Sy'wa Ky Frah' the same orders, in Arthos' name." (Sy'wa Ky Frah is the name of Arthos' battleship! ;)  
  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta."  
  
----  
  
Thealda sat at the table beside June and across from Chichi. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Bulma burst through the door a second later. "I can't find Akira anywhere!" She looked around at the other women. "Where's Goku?"  
  
Chichi shrugged. "I went back to our apartments, and he was gone. He didn't even leave a note or a transmission saying where he went," she stated angrily, strangling her poor napkin.  
  
The blue haired woman glanced at the empty table. "I thought Akira was seeing to dinner. It's not like a saiyan to forget about the most important time of day," she joked, sitting down next to Chichi.  
  
"She was supposed to, but the kitchen staff said they haven't seen her all day," June responded. "Something must be up if Akira and Goku are both missing. Family emergency perhaps?"  
  
Chichi dropped her wrinkled napkin on the floor. "Oh no! What if something happened to one of my boys?!" She jumped out of her chair and ran off toward the main hall.  
  
June, Thealda, and Bulma all exchanged worried looks before following the raven-haired saiyan woman, each praying that nothing had happened to Gohan or Goten.  
  
----  
  
"Good evening? I hope you're comfortable."  
  
Arro groggily opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, slurring the words together.  
  
"There was a terrible explosion. Leveled the entire meadow. I'm very proud of it."  
  
The young prince tried to move his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, but his arm wouldn't budge. "what the hell?" He struggled to move any part of his body, but he found he was completely subdued by metal clamps. "Let me out of here," he shouted, turning toward the voice. His whole body froze. "Yamcha!" The name rolled off his tongue like a curse.  
  
"Nice to see you again, boy. You're the first one to wake up. You're little b rother doesn't look too good, tough. He might need to spend the better half of a day in a regeneration tank," Yamcha said with a grin on his scarred face.  
  
"Cass!? Where is he?"  
  
The pirate yawned, pointing the space on the other side of Arro. Arro let out an angry cry at the bloodied face of his little brother. "You worthless piece of shit! My brother's going to flay you alive!"  
  
"Vegeta's a pushover. He wouldn't dare attack me while I'm holding his baby brothers and his only son and heir."  
  
Arro searched the room for Trunks but didn't see him anywhere. "Where is he?"  
  
Yamcha laughed. "He's with his mother."  
  
"That bitch was in on this?" Arro shouted furiously.  
  
"Marron's been working for me for a long time now."  
  
"You're both going to be sorry for this, you--" A suddenly slap across the cheek intrrupted the young prince from his insult.  
  
"Enough. It's time to contact your brother and set things straight once and for all."  
  
----  
  
Marron stared at the lavender haired boy lying on the couch. Her son. She hadn't laid eyes on him since he was born. Her eyes traveled over his strong, sharp features. He looked exactly like Vegeta. The whole thing made her sick. She stood up and went over to a nearby endtable. There was a bowl of water and a rag sitting on it. Carefully, she dipped the rag into the water and carried it back over to the boy. She wrung it out over his face, splashing him with cold water and washing the dried blood away.  
  
Trunks scrunched up his face, disturbed the coldness that suddenly hit him. He rolled onto his side, wiping the dampness away with his dirty hands. "What the heck?" He frowned up at his real mother. "Mom? What's you do that for?" He sat up and glanced around the room. "Hey, what happened? I was camping with dad and his friends. When'd we come back to the palace?"  
  
'God, he talks to much,' Marron thought. 'Must have picked that up from Bulma.'  
  
"Mom? Are you even listening to me? I don't remember this part of the royal suite," Trunks continued to babble. "Can I go see father?"  
  
Marron walked back over to the bowl and tossed the rag on the table. "No."  
  
Trunks pouted. "Why not? Is he busy with something? Oh, yeah! He had that meeting with the council memebers when we got back."  
  
"My goddess! Shut up, you little brat!" Marron glared at the now stunned boy. "Is that all you do is talk incessantly?" She smirked down at him. "Good. Now that you're quiet, my headache will go away."  
  
Trunks blinked back the stinging in his eyes. "Are you mad at me, mother? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Arhhh! I said be quiet. Goddess, why'd Yamcha insist that I bother with you?" Marron walked over to the small window and glared at the floating sphere in space. "I didn't want to ever come back here."  
  
From this angle, Trunks studied his mother's profile. This woman looked like his mother, but she deffinitely didn't act like his mother. What was going on? One second, he was gathering wood, and then bam! He's in some strange place with his mother, snd she acting all weird. His eyes drifted across her face and came to rest on her cheek. They were faint, but still noticable. Three thin lines, running parrellel to each other. Scars! His mother didn't have any scars on her face!  
  
"You're not my mother," he whispered. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The blue haired woman chuckled. "Been hanging around your pathetic father I see."  
  
"I asked you a question, you fake! Who are you?"  
  
Marron turned, crossing her arms in front of her. "I'm your mother, Trunks. Can't you see the resemblance?" She taunted.  
  
"Not really," he shot back. "My mother's beautiful beyond comprehension. You're just a cheap, whorish look-alike!"  
  
"Hahaha, the boy has been hanging around Vegeta," Yamcha called out from the doorway. "After all, Marron, that is all you ever were to him."  
  
Marron shot an deadly glare toward her lover. "How dare you!"  
  
"Don't deny it now, love. You were second to Akira. Always have been, always will be," he told her in a serious tone, face void of any emotion.  
  
The implication wasn't lost on Marron. She closed her eyes, turning her back on her son and Yamcha. "I should have known you weren't over that bitch."  
  
Trunks growled. "Akira's not a bitch! She's nice."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't raise your voice to your own mother, kid."  
  
"She. is not. my mother," Trunks growled.  
  
"Oh but she is. She handed you over to her twin sister Bulma like a piece of unwanted trash. All so she could get away from your father and run off with me. face it, boy. The woman you know as 'mother', is really your dear aunt Bulma."  
  
Trunks stared at the ground, tears streaming down his face. As much as he didn't want to believe it, it made perfect sense. How many times had he heard Goku, June, or Chichi call his mother Bulma when they thouhgt he wasn't around or listening? Up until know, he thought it was just a nickname. He suddenly set his eyes on his real mother.  
  
"You're not my 'mother'," he told her. "You might have given birth to me, but you were never my mother."  
  
Marron stared back at the boy, understanding perfectly what he was saying to her. She simply nodded to him and then walked out of the room. It wasn't until she reached her private study that she realized she was crying.  
  
----  
  
Vegeta shrugged off the doctor's hand. "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to go into the damn regeneration tank. Go bug someone that's actually hurt," he yelled.  
  
Arthos sat next to him, examining the bandages on his left arm. "We should get out there with Akira. What if it's Freeza who planned this? She could be in trouble, too."  
  
The saiyan prince growled, slamming his fist into a metal cart and sending the contents scattering across the room. At that exact moment, Chichi, Bulma, Thealda, and June entered the room together. Chichi immediately went into a panic, but Goku rushed to her side, reassuring her that her boys were fine, and they were with their grandmother. Bulma stepped further into the room, glancing at the dead body of Nappa as she walked past it. Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she gasped. She stopped just in front of Vegeta, and their eyes locked.  
  
"Trunks?" She asked fearfully.  
  
Vegeta looked away, unable to look into her oceanic eyes. There was so much concern and fear buried beneath their depths. "There was an explosion. Arro, Cass, and," he looked up at her once more. "Trunks haven't been found."  
  
Bulma let out a heart-wrenching sob, falling to her knees before her 'husband'. She clutched at his torn pants and buried her head against his thigh as she cried. For a moment, everyone in the room that didn't know her secret identity saw only a mother who had no idea where her son was and if he was alive. They forgot who she was pretending to be and what that person did, even Vegeta. He pulled her up and held her against his body, letting his head rest against her chest.  
  
"Vegeta?!" Bardock called out, pushing his way through the room.  
  
"Bardock?"  
  
The older man knelt stopped to catch his breath. "There's a transmission from space. They want to speak with you."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Tell them it'll have to wait. My son is missing," the prince ordered.  
  
"He says he knows were your son is," Bardock added.  
  
----  
  
Another cliffy, but not as big I hope! Are you all happy, I didn't make you wait that long! I'm back in the saddle, so to speak.. hahahaha. Anyhow! I gotta know what you think. It's a must, especially after that scene with the real Marron and Trunks!  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
Review, please! 


	18. Missing

Finally!!!! I'm back! (dances around) Hope everyone likes this!!! ;)  
  
----  
  
Deviant Nature- Wow! Thank you so much! I'm glad I have such great reviewers that actually suggest my stories! I'm so glad you like the characters and the plot! Thank you thank you!!!! ;)  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- Get ready for another BV moment in this chapter! ;) mu hahahaha Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Videlchan313- Hey, girl! Everyone seemed to like that Trunks and Marron scene in the last chapter! I'm really glad. I was sad to kill off Nappa, but like you mentioned, 'someone's gonna get it!' ;) Things are definitely getting more interesting with all the people getting closer to finding out the truth, especiall in this chapter coming up! hehehe. Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Toxiclover- Hiya! Yep, Marron's back. I wonder what kind of trouble I'll make her do this time around?! mu hahaha Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Daisy31- Hey, thanks so much! Don't worry, we're getting very close now! ;)  
  
Shiro Ryu- ah man! You guys are really great to me! Thanks so much! Sorry about the evilness. I'm seriously thinking about that disclaimer! ;)  
  
LucretiaDecoy- You wanted more, well.... here's more! I hope you like, and thanks thanks thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
KarineD- Cool, I made you jump! hahaha. Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry. It's almost time! ;)  
  
Trunks Angle- Thank you! ;)  
  
Sorceress Fujin- I've got plenty more where this came from! Thanks a bunches! ;)  
  
Aikia- Sorry for the cruelness, but it had to be done! This next chapter won't be as big of a cliffy I think! ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady Frightmare- Hey, thanks so much! I really hope this isn't a huge cliffhanger at the end of this one, cuz I feel bad doing this to you guys! Sorry, they're just a lot of fun to write! ;)  
  
Hinagiku- Hey! Thanks for reviewing!!! Um, Trunks is 5, close to 6 years a old. He doesn't really now how babies are made, most of what he said to her was just things he's picked up from hthe adults he's been around. He doesn't particularly know what the things mean, just that they are bad, or meant to insult someone. Sorry for the mix up! ;)  
  
Ccfleursdelys- Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully, some of your questions will be answered in this chapter! ;)  
  
Dopey- Thank you so much! ;) Glad you still like the story!  
  
Princess Bulma- Hey, thanks! I'm really glad you like my story, and yeah! Updating can be kind of hard! I hope I didn't make everyone wait too long fore this! ;)  
  
Rei Sakura Li- Thank you thank you thank you!!!! ;) Glad you like my story. Sorry for the major cliffies!  
  
Bubbles- To be honest, I don't know why I made Marron cry yet, it just seemed right at the time! Who knows how it will affect her or the plot! ;) Especially since I'm so evil! Don't worry, though. Her and Yamcha will be getting their's by the end of this story! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Hanna- Hi!!! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked both chapters! ;)  
  
Quicksliverwitch- Thanks so much!! You'll have to wait and find out! ;)  
  
Sacredangel- (mouthful of cookie) afhadfg. (swallows) oops, sorry! Thanks!!! ;)  
  
BlueAngel- Ahhhhh!!!!!! (has developed a fear of cactus, cacti) Sorry!!! But thanks for reviewing!!!! ;)  
  
Gravidy- oh, you can keep it! (examines the beginnings of the sculpture) very nice! oh yeah! Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry. I'm thinking of a way to make you not feel bad for Marron again, at least I hope!! than again, I'm evil, ya know! ;)  
  
TaiBulmaChan- As I'm writing these review responses, I'm thinking of how to further portray Marron. It's gonna be tough, no one wants her to feel guilty. I'm not even sure I do! Another challege! It's gonna be fun. ;) Thanks for reviewing, and I hop you like this chapter!  
  
Elvenangel- Hey, thanks a lot!!! ;) Glad you liked that chapter, and I hope you like the next one!!  
  
Rachel Kilowski- Thank you!!! I'm such an evil author!! mu hahahaha I love it! ;)  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- Hey you! All my Bob-storming finally paid off!!! (inside joke!) hahaha. Anyhow, Thanks for all your support, gal! I'm so glad we've been able to talk these last couple weeks. I'm really glad I've been able to keep the momentum of this story going all this time! It's quite an achievment for me! Hope to talk to you soon! Luv ya, and get Brian- storming. We need an update on ODAD and new material!!! ;)  
  
Draegon-fire- hey, thanks!!! ;) Yeah, Bulma and Vegeta are definitely going to get closer, and the truth will be out soon! As for Akira, well we'll just have to see how Vegeta takes the news! ;)  
  
Sooner- Wow, thanks so much! I'm really glad you like my story! Thank you thank you thank you!! ;)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 18: Another one's Missing!  
  
Vegeta paced back and forth angrily before the holgraphic image of a very smug looking pirate. Bulma had demanded that he let her into the room, and for some odd reason, he didn't deny her. It was her son too after all! Arthos stood back near the door, wishing with all his soul that the real Yamcha was sitting in front of him so he could slice his throat and be done with it. Everyone else was waiting outside in the hallway.  
  
"I wonder," Yamcha said. "What could be taking Akira so long? I mean usually when you say jump, she jumps, Vegeta. Tell me," the image spoke with an malicious grin. "Trouble in paradise?"  
  
Vegeta growled, fighting the urge to snap back at Yamcha. Bulma glared at the pirate. "Since we are waiting, why don't you show us our son? I want to see that he's alright," she demanded.  
  
"Now, now, Marron," Yamcha replied, placing special emphasis on her 'name'. "Patience."  
  
"Yes, patience," Akira spoke up from the doorway, closing them behind her with a soft click. She sent Yamcha a withering glare and walked forward to stand beside Vegeta. "Forgive me for the wait, Vegeta. I was in the Southern Province with the search parties."  
  
Vegeta just nodded. He glanced back at Yamcha's image with disgust. "Alright, she's here. Start talking."  
  
"I figured my intentions were obvious by now, Vegeta. You want your brothers and son back, right?"  
  
The prince scowled, clenching his fists at his side. "That is the only reason you're still alive right now!"  
  
Arthos let his eyes fall on Akira, and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "He wants an even trade," the prince spoke up from the back of the room, his voice wavering with emotion.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma turned look at him, but he was still staring at Akira. The priestess had remained facing forward. She didn't need to turn around. She knew what Arthos said was true. "Fine," she stated, looking up at the image of Yamcha.  
  
"What?" Vegeta shook his head. "No, you're not going anywhere." He fixed his gaze on the holograph once more. "There will be no deal! If you won't return them, then you will be eliminated." He reached over and cut the transmission before anyone could protest.  
  
Bulma glanced at the call button. "No," she whispered. "No, no, no, Trunks! No! Get him back on this thing," she shouted frantically. "Give him anything he wants, Vegeta! Do it now!"  
  
She started pounding her fists against the control panel, pushing various buttons none of which were the right ones. Vegeta pulled his wife back, holding her in his arms for the second time that day as she wept. Bulma wrapped her arms around him, letting her salty tears stain his clean, white shirt.  
  
"Please, Vegeta. I need him back," she sobbed. Trunks might not be her child biologically, but in ever other way, he belonged to her.  
  
"I'll figure something out," he whispered in a surprisingly calm, soothing tone. Gently, he brushed the hair from her face as she continued to cry.  
  
Akira backed away from the scene. How could she allow all this to happen? Her friends were in pain, and it was all her fault. She had to do something. If Yamcha wanted her, than so be it. That's exactly what he'd get!  
  
"Vegeta made the right decision," Arthos whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.  
  
She hadn't realized that she had back into him. Her eyes drifted to her bare stomach, where his hand was now resting gently. She allowed herelf a moment of comfort in his arms, leaning her back against him and closing her eyes. 'Just a moment,' she thought, her hands moving up to cover his and carress the back of his hand. Behind her, the prince closed his eyes. He'd take what he could get from her.  
  
The group from the hallway walked into the room, causing both couples to jump away from each other. Goku glanced at Bulma. "What happened?"  
  
"He has them. He wants a trade," she told them, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
June went over and hugged her. "What does he want?" She asked.  
  
"Akira," Vegeta spoke up.  
  
Everyone looked around for the saiyan priestess, but they only caught a glimpse of her skirt as she walked out the door.  
  
----  
  
Akira locked the door to her tower and ran up the winding stairs to her bedroom. She knew exactly what she had to do. She ran over to her personal comupter terminal and typed in Yamcha's private frequency. The speakers popped with static, and she waited impatiently for him to speak.  
  
"I knew you'd call me."  
  
She glared at the terminal. "How intuitive of you," She growled back. "I'm negotiating this trade, so listen up."  
  
Her ex-fiance laughed. "There will be no trade. Vegeta's given me his answer, and I've decided that I really didn't like it." He sighed. "I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands now."  
  
Akira stood up straight, fear creeping down her spine. 'What is he up to?' she wondered. "Don't be a fool, Yamcha. I'm offering you what you asked for."  
  
"Hmm, you know the great thing about technology?"  
  
Akira stared at the speaker with a confused look. Was he trying to change the osubject on her? "What?!"  
  
"It allows people to communicate over long distances." The speaker in front of her went dead. "And short distance," Yamcha finished.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
Akira turned toward her balcony, and there he was, leaninig against the pillar with a communicator held in his hand by his mouth. Yamcha grinned as he slowly made his way toward her.  
  
"You've been on the planet this whole time," she accused. She walked to the right, trying to keep distance between them.  
  
"No. I had to go to my ship for a little while. Those saiyan brats are a handful, you know, but I was here to witness that brillant explosion. Too bad Nappa didn't make it, but then again, I'm not surprised. He was hit head on by the blast. I was aiming for Vegeta and Arthos, but that idiot just had to get in the way."  
  
"You asshole!" She lunged at him. How dare he mock Nappa's death! He had been a good man.  
  
Laughing, Yamcha caught her by the wrists and twisted their bodies around, pushing her up against the nearest wall. "I couldn't make up my mind which one of them I wanted dead the most: Vegeta for keeping you from me, or Arthos for stealing your heart!" He held her arms over her head, keeping them in place with his left hand while his right hand carressed her cheek. "But none of that matters. I have you now, and there's nothing either of them can do to stop it."  
  
"They'll find you," she warned, eerily calm for the position she was in. "And I will have no sympathy left for you when they do."  
  
He narrowed his eyes as his hand moved to her neck, pinching a nerve and sending the priestess into unconsciousness. "They'll find nothing," he whispered, looking around the spotless room.  
  
----  
  
"What do you plan on doing?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "I'm not sure," he replied. "He could be millions of miles away by now."  
  
Arthos looked ahead down the hallway they were walking in. "You have my men at your command. My father will send men, too. You won't be alone."  
  
" I don't get it," the saiyan prince blurted out. "How'd a simple pirate get his filthy hands on a weapon like that? It doesn't make sense."  
  
"Shall we send out spies?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Yes. Radditz has people. When he gets out of the tank, I'll send him to contact them."  
  
"Marron seemed very upset that her son is gone." Arthos looked down at the floor. "She seems different."  
  
"A part of me wants to say this is all an act, but I would be an idiot if I truly let myself believe that. Perhaps motherhood really has changed her for the better."  
  
"Enough of a change to have your trust once again?"  
  
They paused outside Akira's bedroom door. Contemplating his best friend's question, the prince shook his head. "No. I don't think she ever had it to begin with," he replied honestly. He gave his friend a thoughtful look. "Are you really happy with this Faolan woman?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Arthos asked, smiling sadly.  
  
Guiltily, Vegeta looked away. "You will keep an eye on her tonight. I will order her to let you stay."  
  
Arthos chuckled. "Oh, she's going to love this!" His hand grasped the doorknob, and he attempted to turn it. "What the hell?" He jiggled the knob several times. "It's locked!"  
  
Vegeta pulled Arthos away from the door and kicked it inward, sending splintered wood in every direction. Arthos rushed up the stairs first, with Vegeta close behind. When they reached the entrance to her room, they found the place emtpy. Arthos ran out to check the balcony, it being her favorite place, while Vegeta simply wandered around the room slowly. There was something very wrong here, and he could sense it.  
  
"She's not out there," Arthos said. The riessian prince let out a frustrated growl. "She ran off to make the trade on her own!"  
  
"Maybe," Vegeta responded slowly. His eyes landed on the computer terminal. A tiny red light blinked on the communications unit. "Maybe not," he stated firmly. "She left it on."  
  
Arthos walked over to his friend's side and stared at the button. The same conclusion forming in his mind. They both knew her mind and how it worked. "She would have turned it off. She was preoccupied," he started.  
  
"No. Akira rarely allows herself to get preoccupied, especially under pressure. She was caught off guard," the saiyan prince corrected.  
  
"Which means that Yamcha must have found some way to have her captured." Arthos backed up to the foot of the bed and sat down. "There's something bigger at play here, Vegeta."  
  
"I agree. Yamcha is just a typically space-pirate, moderately rich, and not near as cunning as he'd like to think he is. He's getting help from someone."  
  
"This someone would have to hold something against you to risk involvement such a scheme." Taking a deep breath, Arthos looked up at Vegeta. "Someone powerful. Someone like Freeza," he suggested.  
  
The simple uttering of the icejin's name made Vegeta seeth with anger. "Of course it's Freeza! They've conspired against me once before, why not a second time?!" He furiously ripped the terminal from the wall and threw it against the farthest wall, shouting angrily. He would not be made a fool of again by Freeza! After the shattered piece of the terminal came the wardrobe. He pulled it away from the wall, tipping it forward and spewing it's contents all over the floor. Arthos jumped up and tried to subdue his friend by grabbing his arms from behind.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down! This little tantrum isn't helping matters!"  
  
"Let me the fuck go!" He struggled against his friend's hold, nearly getting free, but Arthos' hold was too tight. They both had grown in strength over the years and were only realizing it now.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself. This isn't going to bring the boys or Akira back! We need to think of a plan," he pleaded.  
  
Vegeta growled, finally breaking free of the tight hold and sending the other prince sprawling backwards on the floor. "This is my concern, not yours," he roared. "I do not need your help!"  
  
Arthos lay on the floor, staring back at the intense glare coming from the man standing over him. It seemed as if a demon was glaring back at him instead of Vegeta. Slowly, he got to his feet, keeping a good distance between them. "It is my concern," he spoke softly, but with an underlying firmness.  
  
"It is my son, my brothers, and-."  
  
"And your what?! Your Akira? Goddess! You're a married man, Vegeta," he hissed. "You let her think that you loved her, that you were coming back to marry her, and then you broke her damn heart!"  
  
"And you did a lovely job of picking up the pieces, real nice. Don't think I'm ignorant to what happened on Merces between the two of you," he shot back.  
  
"You've no idea what you're speaking of." Quietly, Arthos walked toward the stair, but paused before descending. "If you don't want my help finding them, that's fine, but I will search for them on my own."  
  
The scowl fell from Vegeta's face as soon as he was alone. Dispassionately, he glanced around the room. What had he been thinking? He needed Arthos' help in this, but his damnable pride kept him from running after his friend and apologizing.  
  
----(flashback)  
  
She sat at the table, twisting her linen napkin in her hands nervously. The final battle was being fought on a small planet called Ullia, and Vegeta was there alone. Of course he had his closest men with him and the entire saiyan army to back him, but he didn't have his two best friends. No! They were hiding away on this lush, green planet full of endless meadows and beautiful flowers. Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps behind her, and she turned to Arthos.  
  
"Any word?!"  
  
He looked off toward the setting sun. "It's still going on. Nappa assured me that your brothers and father are fine, still fighting," he told her with a slight smile.  
  
Akira nodded, glad that they were alright. "And Vegeta?"  
  
Arthos chuckled. "He's fine. He was at the front when I spoke to Nappa, so I didn't get to speak to him directly."  
  
The young woman sighed in relief. "Goddess, I can't wait for this to end, Arthos."  
  
"Neither can I," he replied, though he didn't sound as optomistic about that sentiment.  
  
His beautiful friend didn't seem to notice it. She just stared at the sunset. "I hope we can go home soon."  
  
"Yeah." Though, to be honest, he's give anything to stay there with her forever.  
  
----(end flashback for now)  
  
'Where the hell could he be?' Bulma wondered angrily. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of her 'husband' in hours. She needed to know what he planned on doing about Trunks and the others. Turning down serveral corridors, she found his private study: a place Akira had told her he usually went to think about pressing matters. The door at the end of the hall was ajar, so she made her way toward it. Quietly, she pushed it open enough to get into the room. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, giving the room a cozy feel, and nothing looked more cozy than the man lounging on the couch beside it!  
  
Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, the proud saiyan prince Vegeta, hanging half on, half off the funiture with a crystal glass in his hand. He was drinking, and from the strong stench in the air, he was drinking a lot!  
  
"Vegeta, what do you think you're doing?" She demanded, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
The sound made him jump, which resulted in him falling off the couch. The alchohol spilt from his glass, making him frown. "That fine drink had," he groaned, stumbling over his words and leaving some words out altogether!  
  
"Yes, a real great drink you got there," she said, kneeling beside him and taking the empty glass from him. "Please tell me you sent your men out to find our son and your brothers before you went and got yourself smashed like this."  
  
Vegeta sat up and rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Arthos has it all under control," he spat. "He's the big hero this time, not me, never me." He laughed. "I can't do anything right. Look at how badly I've fucked up Akira and Arthos' lives; my two best friends in the entire universe." He snatched the half emtpy bottle of whiskey from a nearby table. "They love each other," he whispered. "Always have, and they deserve to be together."  
  
Bulma grabbed the bottle from him, sending him a concerned look. "Vegeta."  
  
"I've kept them apart since the very second I found out, too. She should have been mine, could've been mine." He fixated his normally emotionless eyes on her. "Then I saw you. The only woman that I had ever seen to match Akira's beauty." He placed his hand against her cheek and smirked. "I was selfish. I had to have you both."  
  
"Vegeta, you are very drunk right now," Bulma whispered, placing her hand over his. "You need to sober up and figure out what to do about the kids."  
  
"Funny, how you've become even more beautiful over time," he told her, his hand gently sliding down her face. "You really have changed," he whispered, carressing her lips with his fingers.  
  
A soft blush spread across Bulma's cheek and her breath caught in her throat. Her brain seemed to stop functioning. Was it possible to be drunk merely by association, because she felt very light-headed right now?! Vegeta pulled her close, pressing his lips against hers slowly, and Bulma found herself moving closer to him. She parted her lips slightly, and the prince deepened the kiss before she could pull away. Gently, she was pushed to the floor, but they never broke from the kiss.  
  
With shakey hands, Vegeta unlaced the bodice of her dress as he trailed kisses across her collarbone. 'I need to stop this,' Bulma kept telling heself, but eveytime she made to push or pull away, a curious new sensation shot through her body. It felt too good to be true, and in the end, she told herself that he was drunk and there was no way he'd possibly remember this later.  
  
----  
  
The three saiyan boys sat around the unconscious priestess, waiting for her to awake. Arro let out a sigh, reaching for her hand. Her skin felt like ice. Worried, he moved closer and shook her shoulder gently. "Akira, wake up," he pleaded desperately. "Come on!"  
  
Cass sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes. He hated that aweful pirate for what he had down to Akira. She was like a mother to him! He leaned over her and tried to help his brother wake her up, too. "Please, Kir. Wake up!"  
  
Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat. What kind of monster was this Yamcha guy?! He let his eyes roam over Akira's body. Her clothes were tattered, and she had bruises everywhere, and blood. Lots of blood! What exactly had happened to her?! He reached forward and brushed the hair from her pale face. "Wake up, Akira," he whispered.  
  
Arro saw her fingers twitch, and he held his breath. Akira opened her eyes and spotted three concerned boys glancing back at her. Shaking, she reached up and touched each one of their cheeks. "How long have I been out?" She asked, her voice was raw and hardly more than a whisper.  
  
"Almost a day," Cass told her. "You're gonna be okay, right?"  
  
She closed her eyes after hearing the waver in his voice. "I'll live."  
  
"Did he," Arro paused before he could finish. He was just old enough to understand such things, but he didn't want to bring it up in front of Trunks or Cass. Akira held his gaze, and he continued, saying the only thing that he could. "Beat you?" He couldn't say rape, he just couldn't.  
  
Akira quickly turned away from him to look at the wall, giving him his answer. Trunks and Cass gave Arro a funny look. "Of course he did," Trunks practically shouted. "Just look at her!"  
  
"I'll be fine," she managed to say.  
  
"I'll kill him," the former crown prince growled angrily. "I'll tear his heart from his chest and let him watch it beat once more before he dies," he vowed.  
  
The priestess stared at the boy with wide eyes. "Arro!"  
  
He ignored her, getting to his feet and going over to the door. He started pounding on it with his fists. "Do you hear me, Yamcha?! I'm going to fucking kill you, and if I can't, then my brother will. There'll be no safe place for you to hide, you worthless bastard!"  
  
----  
  
He felt terrible. He should have kept his temper at bay. He used to be so good at it. Taking a deep breath, Arthos let his hand turn the doorknob. Vegeta was going through a lot right now, and he needed him. Quietly, he stepped into the room and spotted the couple sleeping on the floor entwined in each other's arms. 'At least he found some comfort,' Arthos thought, backing out of the room and closing the door. He'd figure a way to track down Yamcha while he let Vegeta sleep off his anger with Marron.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He glanced up and spotted Turlis walking toward him. "Just the man I was looking for."  
  
Turlis nodded. "Yeah. Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"He needs some time to gather his wits. Trust me on this. Let's get to work," Arthos said.  
  
"Alright. Nor and Radditz are waiting in the council room. Mycal and my father should be along soon."  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
Turlis shook his head. "She's keeping an eye on Indara and has taken over Akira's duties for the time being."  
  
Everything seemed to be calm, which was just what they all needed to figure things out. Arthos just hoped that Vegeta wouldn't be too angry that he had come back and took over like this. Time was of the essence, and they had wasted far too much!  
  
----  
  
Wow! Finally, huh?! ;) So, another chapter down! Took me long enough. Sorry about the wait.  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
Please Review!!! ;) 


	19. My Name Is

Aikia- Thanks so very much!!! Enjoy the new chapter!!! ;)  
  
Meow-Mix- More is on the way!!! Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
TigerWolf- Hey! Thanks very much for reviewing. ;)  
  
Sorceress Fujin- Here's more finally! Thanks for reviewing, muchly appreciated!!! ;)  
  
Gravidy- I find it humorour too that she kind of took advantage of him!!! hahaha, it gives it an interesting twist, huh? Akira did get raped, and Yamcha is going to get it, trust me! ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Draegon-fire- Yes, something certainly did happen!!! ;) Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS- Yep, that was Bulma's first time. Thanks for reviewing!! ;)  
  
Daisy31- Yep! Vegeta was really, really, really drunk! Enjoy this next chapter, and thanks for reviewing!!! ;)  
  
Toxiclover- Hiya! Marron was taking these pills that would make it look like she was dying. They slowed her heart down and stuff, and Yamcha can and unburied her. I think all this took place in chapter 4 or 5 near the end! Thanks for reviewing!!! ;)  
  
Shades of Crimson- HI!!!! We're gonna be learning some new stuff about Bulma and Vegeta in this chapter! pay real close attention to the flashbacks! ;) As always, thank you so much for the review! Luv ya! ;)  
  
me- I still haven't decided exactly how Marron's going to come up against Vegeta and Bulma yet, but it should hopefully be awesome! (crosses fingers) If I do it right!!! I really hope I do! Thanks so much for reviewing. ;)  
  
Ccfleursdelys- Yamcha is kind of a bastard in this fic, and majorly obssessed, huh?! I know you felt it was wrong that they slept together like that. Sorry! I wish I had been able to do it another way. I'm gonna try to explain this in an authors at the end of the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!! ;)  
  
Videlchan313- Yo!! Yamcha's gonna get his eventually. I'm still not sure how yet, though! Thanks so muches for reviewing!!! ;) It means so much to me!!  
  
Seruleyan-Wings- Oh man! I hope you can get online soon. :-( Anyhow! I'm really happy you liked that chapter! For some reason, I felt as if I was rushing the whole B & V having sex thing. I don't know. I aprt of me still thinks I might have done it wrong! Thanks for reveiwing! Hope to hear from you soon!!! Luv ya muchly, gal! ;) .... did you watch 'The 4400' ?!?!?!? It was really good. I'm glad you talked me into watching it!! ;)  
  
LucretiaDecoy- Wow! Thanks so much for reviewing! Muchly appreciated!! ;)  
  
Chibi Bluestar- Oh! I'm happy you decided to read my story, too!! Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad you like!!! ;)  
  
Hinagiku- Thank!!! ;) Glad you enjoyed that chapter! I hope I don't disappoint!! ;)  
  
Elvenangel- Thank you, thank you!!! I feel bad for the stuff that Akira's gone through. I'm so mean to some of my characters, but her situation is crucial for this story. Without her, Bulma and Vegeta'd never get together in this. Don't worry! The cat's about to jump out of the bag and dance around!! ;)  
  
Majesa- Thank you so much! I'm really happy that so many people like my fic! It means a lot! ;)  
  
Hanna- Yeah, Bulma and Vegeta did it! I hope I don't confuse you!! Sorry if I do. If you ever have any questions, just let me know. I'll try my hardest to answer them without giving away the plot! ;) I don't have any plans to split Bulma and Vegeta as of now, but that's not to say it won't happen. I think I still have a long way to go with this story! Thanks for reviewing! ;)  
  
Beth- Thank you very much for reviewing! ;)  
  
BlueAngel- Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the B/V moment in the last chapter! ;)  
  
Hell Devil- Thanks! They're gonna find out real soon, don't worry!! ;)  
  
KarineD- B & V did have sex. Sorry, I don't do lemons, so a lot of people got confused. Sorry!!! As for Akira's powers... well, you'll find out in this chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Kitty- Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like my stuff! ;)  
  
Sooner- Don't worry! The moment everyone's been waiting for has finally arrived!! Thanks for reviewing!! ;)  
  
Hirari Heijin- Don't worry! Yamcha's gonna get it eventually, just like Marron. ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jadasb19- It's cool about the review thing! You could have not reviewed at all!! Thanks for taking the time!! I really appreciate it. ;)  
  
B-chan2007- I'm glad you found my fic too!! hahaha Thank you so much for reviewing! ;)  
  
VeggieNaku- ;) Very soon! I promise. Thanks for the review!  
  
Rikku- Soon!! ;) Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
BlackRainbow- Hey! Thanks! I'm happy I've kept this so original!! I hope you like this next chapter! ;)  
  
----  
  
(there's a bag on Pandora's computer desk and it's moving) Meow!!! (Pandora grins mischievously and unties the bag) Here, kitty-kitty!!  
  
;-)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 19: My Name Is...  
  
---- (flashback, Briefsei, right after the big war!)  
  
The young saiyan prince followed his father quietly through the halls of the imperial palace of Briefsei. He was in a terrible mood. They had lost the war and the right to the imperial throne to the Icejin's, and now, they would have to suffer the humiliation of defeat in front of the entire royal court! His father sensed his anger and sent him a sympathetic look. He didn't want to have to answer to King Cold either, but what choice did they have left?  
  
"I'm sure this audience will be over quickly, Vegeta," the saiyan king whispered to his eldest son and heir.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this, like I'm about to get set up," he replied as they walked toward the dais where King Cold was sitting, flanked by both his sons.  
  
"I truly wish that it hadn't ended like this," King Cold announced as they reluctantly bowed to him. "This petty bickering between us must cease if we are to work together in the future."  
  
"What do you mean?" King Vegeta asked, confused over the new monarch's behavior.  
  
"Don't act so surprised, Vegeta. I want you to rule as a govenor of sorts, for your quadrant. I'm willing to give you a chance to to prove your loyalty to me. There is also the matter of your son."  
  
Prince Vegeta was quick to notice the flash of a smirk on Freeza's face. He held back a growl. 'What are you up to, lizard boy?' King Vegeta's mood turned defensive. "What about my son?"  
  
King Cold chuckled. "Oh, don't worry! I'm not going to have him killed or anything. I simply wish to bind him to Briefsei through marriage."  
  
"I am sorry, but he is already engaged," the king shot back.  
  
"Ah, yes. The priestess Akira," Cold responded. "I do hope it wasn't a love match because I'm afraid you really don't have a choice in this matter. You will marry the girl I have chosen for you, Prince Vegeta, and that is final!"  
  
----  
  
Vegeta stormed out of the palace and continued walking until he came to lush, green garden with little ponds and fountains here and there. He felt the sudden urge to destroy something. Gathering a small bit of ki in his hand, he aimed for a nearby rosebush, but the sound of laughter drifted through the air, stayed his hand. He slowly followed the beautiful sound, and the sight took his breath away. There in one of the larger fountains was a girl. She had to be just a couple years younger than him. Staying behind the thickly intertwined bushes and trees, Vegeta moved around so he could get a better look at her.  
  
It was just after sundown, but his advanced vision allowed him to see as if the sun was shining directing overhead. She had a short, thin white dress on that looked more like something a lady was supposed to wear to bed, and she was completely drenched from head to toe. She splashed another girl standing close by and laughed merrily as the blond haired girl jumped into the fountain with her and tackled her. An amused smirk crept over Vegeta's face, and he couldn't deny that she was a beauty.  
  
Somewhere behind him, he heard his father's advisor calling out to him. He peeked toward the blue haired girl once more, watching her emerge from under the water's surface and brushing her long, thickly curled hair from her face. The most piercing sapphire eyes searched for her compainion.  
  
"Prince Vegeta! King Cold has sent for your bride. He demands your presence right away," Mycal said from behind him.  
  
Vegeta sighed, glaring at the soft grass beneath his boots. How could he go home to face Akira after this? He was being forced to marry some girl he didn't know and didn't want anything to do with!  
  
---- (end flashback for now! ;)  
  
The throbbing in his head seemed to multiply by a thousand when he sat up, causing him to wince. He glared at the smoldering fire a few feet away and untanlged himself from the woman lying next to him. What in the world had he been thinking drinking so much?! Silently, he sat there, staring at the distant wall while trying to sort through his muddled thoughts. Next to him, his beautiful blue haired 'wife' let out a heavy sigh and covered her mouth as she yawned. She sat up slowly, covering her chest with her arms, attempting to salvage some of her modesty.  
  
"W-what time is it?" Her voice quivered noticably.  
  
Vegeta, who had no sense of modesty, simply stood up and walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains. The sun was just peeking over the hills in the distance. While his back was to her, Bulma hurriedly pulled her clothes on and tried to ignore all the soreness in her muscles. As she stood up, there was a knock at the door. Since Vegeta was still very naked, she walked over and opened it just a crack.  
  
Arthos stood in the hallway, staring sadly at a painting on the wall. Bulma frowned. "Are you alright, Prince Arthos?"  
  
He blinked, turining toward her. "I'm sorry. I need to speak with Vegeta."  
  
Bulma glanced over her shoulder, suppressing a blush. Thankfully, Arthos' presence in the hall had given Vegeta the initative to finally get dress, at least from the waist down. The saiyan prince walked over to the door and pulled it open completely.  
  
"I told you this was my concern."  
  
"Yes. I remember," Arthos said, walking into the room and ignoring his best friend's comment. "Radditz has contacted his spy network, I've seen to all the necessary plans involving Nappa's funeral, and my father is sending a fleet to meet us near Ullia. Yamcha's fleet is heading there as we speak."  
  
Bulma gave him a hopeful look. "We might actually catch up to him soon then?!"  
  
The riessian prince sighed. "Depends on how long he stays there."  
  
"Akira will find a way to escape with the boys," she stated adamantly.  
  
"Her powers are gone," Thealda spoke up from the doorway. The three occupants of the room turned toward her.  
  
"That's impossible," Vegeta hissed.  
  
The older human woman shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid not. The goddess has finally deserted her. I think she's known as much for a long time."  
  
"No!" Bulma walked up to her mother. "Please, there has to be something you can do to help her. She's our only hope right now. Can't you pray to the goddess? Please, mother!"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, woman?! Since when do you care about what happens to Akira, and how is it possible that this woman is your mother?!"  
  
"Prince Arthos," Thealda started, her eyes never leaving that of her daughter's. "We need to leave these two alone."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No." She understood what her mother wanted, and she didn't think she could do it alone. She had hoped to have someone like Akira around when she finally broke the news!  
  
Thealda placed her hand against Bulma's cheek and smiled sadly. "Things are becoming too big and too complicated. Akira saw as much. She believed that the truth should come out, no matter what." She turned to Vegeta. "Do not be angry with her for this. If you must blame someone, then it is my fault. This all started with me."  
  
Having said that, she walked out of the room. Arthos followed reluctantly, wondering just what the hell was going on now! 'Things are definitely getting too big,' he thought. Back in Vegeta's private den, Bulma was shaking like a leaf. 'What is he going to think?' She chanced a quick glance at him. His coal colored eyes watched her carefully.  
  
"P-perhaps you should s-sit down," she told him softly.  
  
"I think not. What the hell is going on, Marron?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she clenched her tiny fists. She'd waited far too long to say this! "My name is Bulma," she growled at him.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Marron was my sister. She's dead now. After Goku and Chichi helped her escape, she came back to our home planet to give birth to Trunks. I took my nephew in as my own, pretending to be my sister and trying to give him a decent life," she told him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Everyone thought you were dead. I never dreamed any of this would ever happen."  
  
It all made perfect sense to him now. The changes is her personality. It was because she wasn't Marron. He turned his back to her, crossing his arms over his chest. This woman was not his wife! She was not the betrayer that Marron was. "Who all knew of this?"  
  
Bulma didn't want him to be mad at anyone, but since they were finally able to be honest, she wasn't going to hide anything from him. "Obviously June, Chichi, Goku, and Thealda knew," she answered. "And Akira."  
  
The prince struggled to keep his anger in check. "When my son is found, you will tell him the truth," he told her. "Whether you are allowed to remain near him is yet to be decided. Now, get away from me."  
  
"Vegeta, please," she whispered, taking a catious step toward him.  
  
"I said get out!"  
  
----(one week later)  
  
'It wasn't supposed to be like this,' she decided, brushing a lock of blue hair behind her ear. 'What a fool I've become!' Marron turned the corner, walking out into the open courtard. Yamcha had a lovely mansion on Ullia. He'd taken her here several times before, and for a change, she was more interested with walking around it's spacious grounds then spending time with the pirate that had stolen her heart years ago.  
  
Over the insanely long week it took for them to reach this planet, Marron had spent a lot of time contemplating her current situation. She was no idiot. Yamcha had set into motion a series of events that would lead to her eventually coming face to face with her husband and her sister.  
  
Pausing on the top step, she scanned the courtyard with her bright blue eyes. She was no idiot! Without a second thought, she turned toward the landing pad where Yamcha's command ship was sitting. There would be no room for error on her part, and she would have to be quick!  
  
---- (wonder what she's planning? ;)  
  
"We'll land. King Miren's fleet will stay in oribt around the planet and block any ships that might try to escape," Vegeta ordered. "Nor and Radditz will take their teams and surround Yamcha's estate. They will work their way in. Turlis and Arthos will be at my side."  
  
Arthos nodded. "I'll contact my father and let him know what you have planned."  
  
Goku stepped forward. "Vegeta, I need to help you in this," he begged.  
  
Vegeta glared at him for a long time. He'd been careful to avoid all those who had been keeping Bulma a secret from him until now, and he still was not happy about it. "You can join one of the teams, soldier. That is all," he replied coldly.  
  
"Thank you," Goku said, bowing his head respectfully.  
  
"You are all dismissed," Vegeta announced, walking toward the door.  
  
He made his way through the long passages of his battleship, trying to reach the comforting emptiness of his room, not wanting anything to do with the people around him. Just as he was opening his door, he felt someone's eyes on him. Scowling, he turned to meet the sapphire gaze head on.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath, biting the inside of her bottom lip. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say to him, but she felt the need to say something. She moved forward, but stopped when his eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't want her around. She could understand that and respect his wishes after he listened to what she needed to say.  
  
"Prince Arthos informed me that we land on Ullia tomorrow morning," she started.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "He should know better than to give out such information to a civilian."  
  
She glared back at him. "I'm not a civilian in this matter! Trunks might not biologically be mine, but he is my son, damnit! I love him, and he is all I have left in life," she told him. "I gave him everything I could, everything that my sister could not, and I have become close to Akira in the last couple months. She's my friend, and I have to know that she's going to make it out alright!"  
  
The prince sighed, leaning back against his bedroom door. For the some odd reason, he didn't feel anger toward her. She was deeply sincere in her feelings toward his son and Akira. "When this is over, you may remain on Vegetasei and live in the palace," he told her softly. "I will not be parted from my heir, and I have the feeling he will not be parted from you."  
  
Bulma let out a cry of pure happiness, flinging her arms around him and hugging him. "Thank you, Vegeta! Thank you!"  
  
Startled, he stood there with wide eyes. This had to be the happiest he had ever seen her since their first meeting. As her small body clung to him, Vegeta couldn't help but recall the still fuzzy events of that night a week ago. Every night, his mind would feed him fragments of what had transpired between them while he had been in his drunken stupor.  
  
"What happened that night?" He inquired, grabbing her gently by the shoulders and pushing her back so he could look her in the eye.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered, blushing and avoiding eye contact.  
  
"When I was drunk," he reminded her. "Did we," he trailed off slowly.  
  
Bulma nodded quickly, stepping away from him. "I should get some sleep. Thank you for listening to me."  
  
Vegeta grabbed her by the wrist before she could get away. "I think not, Bulma."  
  
She froze. He'd called her by her real name for the first time, and she'd never thought it sounded so good before in her whole life as it did coming out of his mouth. "I'm very tired," she whispered.  
  
"Very well," he replied, releasing her from his hold. He watched her practically run down the hall to get away from him. So they had slept together that night, leaving him with the complex question: why? They had done nothing but fight in the time he'd known her, so why would she willingly give herself to him? The only possible answer he could come up with sounded far too ridiculous to him. 'She couldn't possibly,' he told himself before going into his room.  
  
----  
  
Ansolus quietly waited in the shadows for the guards to pass by and turn the corner. He peeked up and down the hall and stealthily made his way toward the door at the far end. Yamcha had seperated each of his prisoners, placing them in different parts of the mansion, and only the pirate himself was allowed access to them. Ansolus had to follow his master and play guess work on which person was where.  
  
With confident ease, he pried the keypad from the wall and pulled out the right wires. He didn't want any alarms to go off and bring the wrath of Yamcha down on him. He replaced the keypad, making it look as if nothing was wrong with it, and entered the room. It was spacious and the furnishings were expensive looking.  
  
"Only the best, right?" A soft voice asked from across the room.  
  
He turned toward the sound, spying the sad form of Vegetasei's former priestess. Her hair hung loosely around her upper body, and her shoulder's were slumped slightly. "Akira, what has he done to you?"  
  
Her pale eyes narrowed, and she turned her head to search through the steel bars that had recently been placed over the windows to keep her in. "What a waste," she said. "I couldn't escape, even if they weren't there."  
  
Ansolus walked over to her, frowning. "I don't understand. Your powers? Surely, you could easily be free."  
  
Holding out her palm, face up, she focused what little ki she was left with. There was nothing but the faintest shimmer or gold, and Ansolus could tell that it was taxing on her mentally and physically just to call forth that little amount of energy.  
  
"Will you do me a favor, old friend?"  
  
He swallowed painfully. "Of course, just as soon as I get you out of here."  
  
She shook her head slowly. "I'm not going anywhere. This is where I stay," she told him. "Send word to Vegeta's fleet. Tell him to wait until nightfall to attack."  
  
"He's not going to take my word for it, Akira. It will have to be you," he argued.  
  
"No! You must tell him for me. Also," she stood up, ignoring the pain. "You will tell Prince Arthos." She reached out and wrapped her delicate fingers around the bars. A tear trickled down her lightly bruised cheek. "You will tell him that I want him to be happy, and that I'll be there for his wedding somehow. I'll find a way."  
  
"You can't possibly want to stay here with Yamcha!"  
  
"Let Vegeta know where each of the boys are being held. I'm sure you know where they are by now, right?"  
  
"I can't just leave you here like this! Damnit! You need to see a doctor. You need to get away from all this."  
  
She walked over and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Yamcha will be here soon. You had better leave. I'm counting on you. Do this one thing for me," she begged.  
  
They stared at each other for the longest time, before he nodded to her. "As you wish, priestess."  
  
---- (flashback, picks up where the last flashback left off ;)  
  
"Bulma! 18! Why are you traipsing water through the temple?" Ganis demanded angrily.  
  
Bulma bit back a giggle. "I'm sorry, sister Ganis. We'll clean it up!"  
  
"18 will clean it up! Bulma, you are to get changed this instant and go to Mother Priestess Thealda's main chambers. She is waiting there to speak with you and your sister!"  
  
June frowned. "This sucks," she whispered.  
  
"Watch your language, June! A lady does not say suck things."  
  
Both girls rolled their eyes at the older woman's back as she rushed from the room. "What could Thealda want?" Bulma wondered aloud.  
  
"Who knows," June said. "But you better not keep her waiting."  
  
"You're right. I'll see you in a few!" She ran toward her room to at least change her dress.  
  
----  
  
Marron stood next to Thealda, clutching her hands properly in front of her and holding head high. She wasn't sure what was going on exactly, but it had to be important if someone as powerful as Lord Freeza was here to see her and Bulma. Inwardly, she scowled. Bulma was late, as usual! She tucked a lock of straight, blue hair behind her ear and sighed.  
  
Thealda frowned, glancing at the door. "Forgive her, Lord Freeza. She had chores to attend to. I'm sure she'll be here any second," the priestess informed him.  
  
"Actually, I think I've waited long enough," he replied. "Her actions obviously are not suitable for what I have in mind."  
  
"And what exactly is that, your highness?" Thealda questioned carefully.  
  
Her grinned. "Lady Marron is to be wed to the saiyan prince this very hour."  
  
Marron's eyes grew wide, and she looked to the priestess. 'What?! No,' she thought frantically. 'I've no wish to marry someone I don't know.'  
  
Just then, Bulma walked in dressed in a long, plain pink gown. Her hair was left down and still damp from her water-fight with June earlier. She froze upon seeing Freeza. She knew exactly who he was. She curtsied quickly.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Freeza. Sister Ganis did not tell me you were here," she apologized.  
  
"Nevermind it, girl. I've already made my decision," he said. "Have Lady Marron sent to the palace in thirty minutes." He walked toward the door and paused. "Make sure to say your goodbyes, my dear," he said to Marron.  
  
----  
  
Marron walked into the room timidly. She'd heard many rumors of this Prince Vegeta she was to marry, none were very good either! As she walked down the aisle toward her soon-to-be husband, she felt the walls closing in on her. Her vision became blurry, and her steps faltered slightly. It did little slow down her escort, a very tall, blue skinned alien. Zarbon. She'd heard Freeza call him by that name earlier.  
  
Standing between his father and King Cold, Vegeta watched the girl walking toward him with a slightly surprised look. It was the girl from the fountain! He was sure of it. It had to be! She had managed to clea herself up quite quickly, too. 'Perhaps it won't be so bad,' he thought, looking her over slowly.  
  
----(end flashback)  
  
Alright! I've finally written the marriage scene for Vegeta and Marron that I've been meaning to get in this story. I hope everyone caught onto the fact that it was Bulma who he orignally saw in the fountain and thought he was marrying. ;) I'm trying to add a little depth to the relationship, okay?!  
  
So, Marron's got a plan, Vegeta and Arthos have a plan, Akira's got a plan... what's gonna happen?! I guess you'll have to hold on until the next chapter to find out! ;)  
  
Also, I gotta get this off my chest! I don't appreciate being cursed at in a review. I don't have as much time as I used to, to write. I have responsibilties and a job, etc... Now before this person gets all pissy with me again, and tries to use the line 'but you have no problem updating other fics!', let me just say this: this story takes a little bit more planning than my other stories, ok!? I don't particularly like to slop stuff together, and I don't think anyone wants to read something that is just thrown together like that.  
  
okay I'm done. Sorry that it has taken so long for me to post this chapter. I hope that you all aren't too upset with me. Thanks to all of you that have been hanging in there for me! Much luv your way!  
  
----  
  
PANDORA ;)  
  
----  
  
Please, review! 


	20. Escape

**Everyone: **I know it's been a long freakin' time since I updated this, and finally here we have the next chapter. I feel really horrible, but I got stuck on this. It's totally my own fault for not brainstorming (or Bob-storming… inside joke. Seruleyan! ;) the entire story completely.

I hope that everyone who has supported me since the beginning and along the way are still looking forward to this. I didn't think it was going to take this long. I hope that this chapter is good enough to pull everyone back into the story. I have so much more left to write for this, and I know it seems like my other stories have priority, but they're just a lot easier to write than this one.

I know I'm babbling, and you just want me to shut up and get to the story. I don't blame ya, but first I gotta shout out to everyone who reviewed. Normally, I respond individually to all of you, but this time I just wanted to get to the chapter and not waste anymore time.

**Huge thanks to: **

EVERYONE who reviewed over the past couple months. I know a lot of you got scared that I wasn't going to finish this, or I was going to quite writing. Sorry!

Ya'll mean a lot to me, and I thank you so very much! I'm too lazy to proof read at the moment so I hope I didn't make any major mistakes.

_**Chapter 20: Escape Yamcha's Mansion!**_

**__**

Bardock pounded on the prince's door. "Damnit, Vegeta! Open up. This is extremely important!"

A second later the angry, groggy prince threw open his door. "It's late! What the hell do you want!"

"I have a private transmission in the control room from Ullia. It's Yamcha's man, Ansolus."

The name sounded familiar, making Vegeta frown thoughtfully. "Wasn't he the one assigned to serve as Akira's guard before she broke off the engagement with him?"

Bardock nodded. "Yes, he was very loyal to her. I think you should hear what he has to say. It could be a message from my daughter."

Vegeta sighed. "Fine, have Arthos meet me there." He turned back and observed the empty, dark room. "Bardock?"

"Yes?"

"Have Bulma meet me there as well." It was odd calling her by that name after all this time, but it was a relief to him as well. A part of him continued to think of her as Marron, but he couldn't put his finger on it. This whole mess confused him to no end.

"As you wish, your highness."

**(Change scene)**

Bulma sat next to Prince Arthos, fidgeting with a silver bracelet on her left wrist anxiously. Sighing, she looked up him. He looked extremely tired and sad, so much so that she wanted to just hug him and let him cry on her shoulder. Placing a gentle hand on his arm, she smiled. Arthos looked up from the floor and straight into her eyes.

"Akira's going to be fine," Bulma assured him softly.

He lowered his head and let out a heavy sigh. "I hope you're right."

"I know this isn't any of my business," she started. "But I can't stand to see people so unhappy, especially those I've come to care about," she told him. "She loves you very much. She's told me so."

Arthos closed his eyes tightly. "I know. I just don't understand why she denies me."

Just then Vegeta walked in, causing Bulma to look up at him. They held each other's gaze for a moment, and Bulma fought the urge to yell at him. Didn't he notice how much Akira and Arthos wanted to be together! Vegeta frowned, suspicious of why she was glaring so angrily at him. What had he done to her? He was the one that should be mad!

Bardock cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I have Ansolus on the comlink." He reached toward the console and pressed an orange button. Across from them, the wall turned into a viewing screen, and a dimly lit room came into view. Bulma was barely about to make out the figure of the man known as Ansolus.

"Prince Vegeta, I bring you a message from Lady Akira."

**(Change scene)**

Marron peeked around the corner just in time to witness Yamcha closing the door. He turned and entered a code into the security system while sporting a malicious grin on his handsome face. She would have paid any amount of money to smack it off him, but she took a deep breath and reminded herself that she was through with him. He had used her, and she wasn't going to forgive that. Slipping back into the shadows, she waited for him to walk past.

Her eyes darted back and forth as she listened to the footsteps clicking sharply against the marble flooring. When the pirate was far enough down the hall, Marron rushed toward the door he had just exited. Her biggest problems now was finding a way to pry open the security box and disconnect the wires. Shakily, her tiny fingers pulled against the left side. She was surprised when it came away from the wall with no problem.

"What the hell," she whispered. The wires were already cut! Her brows knitted together suspiciously. "Ansolus must have been here already." 'Yamcha is such an idiot, he didn't even notice that this thing's been disconnected,' she scoffed mentally. The door slide open when she pushed the enter button. The scene in the room, strangely, made her feel sick to her stomach, and that was saying a lot considering the hatred she had always felt for the Saiyan priestess.

There on the bed lay a broken woman in every sense of the word. As Marron slowly approached the bed, she began to take in the changes in Akira. Her skin, which was normally pale, looked darker—tan, like a normal Saiyan, but that wasn't the most prominent change. Her long hair had turned black. There were only a few streaks of silver left. Marron stopped next to the bed and glanced down at the woman with a look of pity on her face. What had happened to her?

Akira's head turned, and she opened her eyes. They were black as coal, startling Marron to her core. The priestess stared up at her blankly, her hand extending up to brush against the other woman's cheek where the old scar that she had given her still lay. Realization hit her hard.

"Marron," she whispered. "How is this possible?"

"It was all a trick devised by Yamcha." Marron's expression turned sour instantly. "What is it about you they desire?" She whispered, dropping to her knees beside the bed. "What! Tell me," she demanded, grabbing a fistful of Akira's hair while tears streamed down her face.

Akira winced once more, but she gave the young woman no answer. Instead, she reached forward again and gently wiped her scarred cheek with shaky fingers. Marron released her hair and covered her face with her hands, weeping uncontrollably.

"He's so beautiful," she stuttered, referring to the boy she had given over to her sister's care.

"You're sister gave him everything she could," Akira replied.

Marron raised her head quickly. "You know about Bulma?"

"Yes."

"She kept up the act, even after Vegeta showed up on her doorstep?" Her tone was disbelieving.

Akira slowly sat up, pulling the sheets tight around her naked body. "She had little choice in the matter." She suddenly glared at Marron. "What are you doing in here? Don't tell me you think you're going to redeem yourself by trying to help me."

The blue haired woman glared back. "Then I supposed you'd rather rot here." She stood up and straightened her appearance. "Very well then. I'll just leave by myself." She turned toward the doorway, but the sound of laughter stopped her dead in her tracks. Marron clenched her fists and turned back toward Akira. "What the hell is so funny!"

"Do you take me for a fool?" Akira carefully slipped from the bed, tucking in the sheet so it would stay up on its own. "You came here because you need me to get off this planet."

Marron's face distorted angrily. " I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You can't fly a ship. Bulma told me." Akira walked over to her. "You fear what's going to happen to you when you come face to face with Vegeta and your sister. I don't need my powers to read that from your mind. It's all over your face."

"Fine! I came here to manipulate you into escaping with me," she admitted. "If you won't then I'll just find someone else."

Akira reached out quickly and grabbed a hold of her elbow. "You'll do no such thing. You will help me get Arro, Cass, and Trunks safely out of the mansion, and then, I'll help you. Understand?"

**(Change scene)**

"He sent us schematics of the mansion," Arthos announced. "It even details where everyone's being held, except Akira." He suppressed that shudder that went down his spine. Why hadn't that been put into the plans? What was going on? The need to get there and rescue her was overwhelming.

Bulma stood next to him staring down at the readouts. "Why would she exclude herself from this? It doesn't make sense." She looked up at Vegeta. "That man was loyal to her, right? We're not walking into a trap, are we?"

Vegeta glanced sideways to the front view port. Ullia was floating before them in all its glory. The last time he had set eyes on this place it had been scarred with craters and blanketed in dust clouds from the final battle of the war for the imperial throne. Sighing heavily, he walked over to the window. Bulma's question bothered him. What if they were walking into a trap? There was just something not right about all this.

"Has your mother tried to reach Akira telepathically yet?" He asked her.

Bulma nodded sadly. "She said she couldn't even sense Akira."

"She's not dead," Arthos told them. "She's not."

Turlis walked into the command room and walked straight over to Vegeta, handing him a communication disc. "This was just transmitted to us from Ullia. It's from my sister," he told them.

Everyone in the room looked up after hearing this. Vegeta quickly put it into the nearby computer and the speakers filled with static as the message began. "I don't have much time, so let's just get down to it," Akira's voice echoed through the room. "Ansolus has already contacted you, but there's been a change in plans. I've come across an," she paused for a second. "Unlikely ally. There's a bay a mile south of Yamcha's mansion. We'll get the boys out and meet you there. Just don't hit the eastern side of the mansion. That's our only escape route." The transmission cut out just as quickly as it started.

Arthos gripped the edges of the table. "I'm still going after Yamcha."

"We both are," Vegeta reassured him. "But we have to switch some things around in our strategy. Turlis will take a small team to this rendezvous point."

**(Change scene)**

Yamcha crumpled up the readout in his hands and tossed it across the room angrily. Nearby, Ansolus waited for his orders. It was obvious that the space pirate had finally realized that mass armada of ships floating in the space above Ullia.

"Damnit!" Yamcha glanced at the clock on the wall. "They weren't supposed to catch up with us so quickly," he muttered darkly.

Ansolus fought the urge to roll his eyes. "With all due respect, Captain," he started. "How long did you expect them to wait?"

"I don't need your sarcasm. This wasn't how the plan was supposed to work out," he went on.

"I don't understand, sir. What exactly were you expecting?"

Yamcha began pacing back and forth nervously. "Freeza is coming here," he stated quickly.

A chill ran up Ansolus' spine. Freeza? Here? He had to get back to Akira and relay the message and find a way to contact Prince Vegeta again. "Why would he come here?"

"Because, you idiot! I kidnapped Vegeta's brothers and his son to hand over to Freeza so he'd have leverage over the Saiyans in the upcoming war. Why else would I take them?" He snorted. "They're of no concern to me. I only wanted Akira out of the deal, but now everything is changed. If I don't find a way to stall their forces from breaking in to my mansion, they'll get the Saiyan brats back, and when Freeza gets here, I'll be a dead man for not keeping up my end of the deal."

One of Yamcha's other men walked in and bowed politely. "Sir, Freeza is on the comlink. He wishes to speak with you right away."

Yamcha closed his eyes and stood still for a moment. What was he going to tell Freeza?

"Captain?"

"I'll be along in a second," he groaned. The messenger bowed once again and left the room quickly. Yamcha straightened his appearance and turned to Ansolus. "Where's Marron been hiding?" He demanded suddenly, suspicious of what his blue haired mistress was up to.

"I haven't seen her since this morning. She was wondering around the main grounds. Do you wish for me to search for her?"

"No. It'd be a waste of time. Besides, I have Akira now. There's no need for Marron any longer."

"Good to know I'm so expendable to you, Yamcha," Marron spoke up from the doorway.

Yamcha regarded her nonchalantly. "I haven't the time to fight with you There's an important call waiting for me in the next room," he told her.

Marron narrowed her eyes. "Why bother giving me an excuse, Yamcha? You never really cared for me."

He shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving Marron alone with Ansolus. The blue haired woman walked over and looked down at the papers scattered on Yamcha's desk. Ansolus watched her as she began to shuffle through them quickly, pulling out certain slips and stacking them neatly to her right. He stepped forward.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting proof of Yamcha's involvement with Freeza," she replied.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you just walk out of here with those?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "Akira wants them, and if you're smart, you'll help me find all the papers and come with me." She picked up her stack and started toward the door. "Unless you'd rather stay here and be killed by the Saiyans or Freeza's men."

**(Change Scene)**

"God, I need something to do," Bulma said aloud.

Chichi sighed and patted her friend on the shoulder. "There's not much you can do, Bulma. We just have to wait and let the guys do their thing." She passed her a cup. "Here. Have some water."

"It must be nice to be so damn calm at a time like this!"

"I'm not calm. I'm worried. Goku is going into a real battle for the first time in years. He never truly kept up with his training when we were living on Merces with you, not like he should have anyway," she added the last part after Bulma gave her a disbelieving look.

In Bulma's opinion, Goku had trained quite a bit. How much more time could he need for it? Shifting to her left, she picked up a disc and gave it a thoughtful look. "Where's Nor's lab on this ship?"

Her Saiyan friend glanced up from the book she was reading and shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue. Why?" She noticed the silver disc in Bulma's hand. "What's that?"

The blue haired woman grinned. "Just a little something I was working on before Vegeta showed up on Merces and ruined my life." She stood up and started toward the door, Chichi closely following. "Finishing these blue prints will help pass some time."

"What exactly is it though?" Knowing her friend all too well, she was sure it was something highly technical and ingenious.

"It's a training facility that can manipulate gravity up to a thousand times." She sighed heavily. "I was thinking of giving it to Vegeta as kind of an apology for deceiving him. I'm sure he's had his share of that," she admitted.

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's your reasoning behind it," Chichi cut in, laughing.

"What the hell do you mean by that! Huh?"

"You like him."

Bulma's cheeks tinged crimson at Chichi's words, and she opened her mouth to deny the claim. Nothing came out. She just stood there in silence, fuming over the fact that what Chichi said was perhaps true.

Chichi burst into uncontrollable laughter. "What'd I tell you? You can't even deny it, B," she teased, walking on down the hall.

"Why you," Bulma growled. She ran down the hall and, very unlady-like, pounced onto Chichi's back and gave her a noogie.

The Saiyan woman just continued to chuckle at the younger human woman's antics. "I see you're back to your true self finally."

Bulma released her and straightened her dress, sticking her nose in the air regally. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"This coming from the woman who used to loosen the chair legs so when Lord Roshi came to visit and sat down at dinner, it'd look like he broke it."

"It made dinner that much more interesting though," Bulma pointed out with a mischievous grin and a twinkle in her eye. "Besides the old pervert deserved it."

Vegeta watched both women continue on their way from the shadows of the hall with a smirk gracing handsome face. So the woman was a troublemaker? No wonder her and Akira had formed such a quick bond behind his back. He was suddenly reminded of all the good times he'd had with his friend and ex-fiancé. 'I'll make it right for you, Akira,' he vowed. 'I'll take back my word.' Sighing, he wished she could still hear him so he could reassure her—reassure himself. His mind drifted back to Bulma, and he frowned. She 'liked' him? Why? He'd been nothing but cruel to her from the start, and he was no different to her now that he knew her true identity. Why? Was she insane? And what was this training facility that she was talking about?

He followed the two women down the hall, hoping to find out what the woman had created. Oh, he was intrigued to find out what she was going to build him.

**(Change scene)**

"You underestimated Vegeta's resourcefulness."

"I am sorry, Lord Freeza. I should have listened to your advice," Yamcha replied. He didn't want to be on the bad side of one of the strongest beings in the universe.

"No matter. I've taken into account your lack of intelligence. I'm closer than you think, and I shall land soon. Then, we shall deal with your stupidity," the Icejin promised in a deadly calm tone that caused Yamcha's entire body to grown cold. "I shall see you soon, pirate, and try not to mess things up anymore than you have."

The screen blinked and the imposing figure of Freeza was gone. Yamcha had never felt so relieved and scared at the same time as he did right now. What was Freeza going to do to him when he got here? Why hadn't Vegeta attacked yet? The Saiyan and Riessian fleets were massed on the other side of the Ullian moon, and had been there for several hours.

"Where's Ansolus?" He demanded of a nearby guard.

"I'm not sure, captain. He was last in the planning room with Lady Marron," came the nervous reply.

"I don't trust those two together," he muttered darkly. He had a bad feeling about something. "I want everyone to be ready. It won't be long now until the fighting begins."

**(Change scene)**

Trunks cowered in the corner of his small room, hugging his legs to his chest and crying. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mother again and his father. He wanted to play in the courtyard with his friends and practice with his sword under the skilled eyes of his father. Swallowing hard, he rested his head forward on his knees and closed his eyes. He was starting to give up hope that his father would come at all.

Suddenly the door opened, spilling light into the room from the hallway. Trunks lifted his head slowly, expecting to see that horrible pirate that had kidnapped them, but he was fortunately surprised. Despite the changes to her appearance, he recognized her immediately. Wobbling slightly, he managed to get to his feet as quickly as he could.

"Akira, is it really you?"

The tall, Saiyan woman stepped forward and knelt before him slowly. Her hand caressed his cheek gently, and she smiled at him. "Yes, little prince. It's me." She wiped at the tears on his face. "It's time to get out of here. Are you able to move okay?"

He nodded quickly, glancing past her. His eyes stopped on the form of his biological mother, and he scowled. "What is she doing here?"

"It's okay, Trunks," Akira told him.

"No, its not. I don't want to be near her," he hissed angrily.

Marron rolled her eyes. "Oh, please," she groaned. "Get over it, kid. We don't have time for this."

Akira stood up and shot Marron a warning glare. "Shut your mouth, bitch. I may have lost my powers, but I still have more than enough to finish you off as I've wanted to for so many years, so don't tempt me."

The blue haired woman unconsciously stepped back, and Trunks mentally smirked at that. "Has father contacted you?" He asked Akira.

"No. I had Ansolus contact him. A team will be meeting us nearby, but we have to go now," she responded.

He nodded and followed her out of the room. Ansolus was standing in the hall with Arro, and in his arms was the badly beaten body of Cass. Akira glanced at Marron and nodded for her to lead the way. Marron took a deep breath and took the lead. Their way was completely clear until they came to the junction where the hall met up with the main foyer. She stopped dead in her tracks and held a hand up behind her to halt them. Akira moved forward to peek around the corner cautiously, seeing what Marron was looking at. Her very blood froze in her veins.

"Freeza is here?" She whispered anxiously.

Marron was equally freaked out by this. "I knew Yamcha was conspiring with him, and that he was on his way here," she whispered back. "But I didn't think he'd get here so soon."

Akira watched as the Icejin and his entourage was escorted through the foyer and down the main hall. "They didn't see us, and we can't stall any longer. We have to keep moving."

"I know that," Marron grumbled back, walking toward their exit path.

Thankfully, there were no guards in their way. Ansolus had told them that Yamcha was gathering all his forces outside the mansion's perimeter so he would have advanced warning. They made it through the corridor and to the one of the side doors. Akira peered out the window and scanned the yard. There was a heavily wooded area a hundred feet away from the house.

"There will be a scout somewhere nearby," Ansolus told her, coming up behind her. "I'll go out and get rid of them."

Akira grabbed his arm before he could open the door. "What we need is a distraction," she told him.

Marron, suddenly, chimed in. "The hanger bay isn't far from here. I can get there without being stopped."

"Ansolus, go to the hanger bay," Akira cut in.

"I can go," the blue haired woman argued.

"You're not getting out of my sight," the former priestess told her.

**(Change scene)**

Arthos squinted his eyes against the setting sun and reached back to tap Vegeta on the shoulder. The Saiyan prince turned around and glanced down to where his friend was pointing. Below, in the main yard of the grounds, were several of Yamcha's men getting into various positions to keep a lookout. Vegeta frowned.

"If he thinks we're not going to be able to get past them, he's a moron," he spoke softly.

"Well, we both know Yamcha's not exactly military genius," Arthos joked back. He shifted into a more comfortable position and sighed. "At least this will be quick. Turlis should be contacting us any minute now with word on Akira and the boys."

Vegeta continued to stare down at the unsuspecting mercenaries. "There's something you should know."

"What?" Arthos scanned the yard. "Did I miss something?"

"No. It's about Akira." They were both silent, waiting for Vegeta to continue. He refused to look his old friend in the eye as he said this. Arthos could tell that whatever Vegeta was about to say was difficult for him to admit. "I selfishly held her to a promise I made her agree to before I went to war." He sighed. "That is why she keeps denying you."

"I know."

Vegeta looked up at him. "What?"

Arthos leaned back against a large rock and surveyed the sky thoughtfully. "I'm not an idiot. After you married Marron, I asked her to marry me, and she told me no, that she couldn't. There was no legitimate reason why she couldn't, unless of course," he stopped to meet Vegeta's gaze. "She vowed to wait for you before you left for the war. I knew how badly you wanted her then, and I wasn't blind to your selfishness, Vegeta. You're the type of person who believes that if you can't have something, no one should be able to have it."

"I'm taking it back," Vegeta cut in.

"You've always been a good friend to me, Vegeta, and you're a good person. Like everyone else, you have your faults. Akira was one of them. We've both hurt her badly, and her loyalty to you over the years makes me wonder if she isn't still in love with you a little." He stood up and dusted off his pants. "What with the discovery that Marron is really dead and the woman on your ship is, in fact, you're late wife's twin sister, you're a single man again. She may want to be with you, and I know you still want her by your side."

Vegeta stood up and shook his head. "You're wrong."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Can we get this over with? I'd like to see her safe once again at least."

With that said, Arthos walked off quietly. Vegeta followed him slowly. Had he really waited too late to do this? He was only a few steps down the path when it happened—a large explosion shook the ground, and he stumbled backward a step to regain his balance. Arthos looked back at him with a worried expression.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Vegeta yelled back angrily. He ran back up to the cliff they had been spying from earlier and saw the hanger bay engulfed in smoke. "I didn't give anyone orders to take out the hanger," he growled. Oh, how he hated when he wasn't listened to!

"I doubt it was any of our men, Vegeta. Look." Arthos pointed down at the mansion, more specifically the eastern walls. They both had just caught a glimpse of Trunks and Arro dodging into the undergrowth. "They're out."

"Then, it's time to strike." Vegeta pressed the button in on his scouter. "Turlis, we just spotted them. They're out, and heading your way. I expect confirmation from you ASAP," he ordered.

"Copy that, Vegeta."

"All teams, move out," the prince ordered.

**(Change scene)**

Yamcha rushed forward to glare out the window. "My ships!" he looked around the room. "Where the hell is Ansolus!"

"No one's been able to find him, sir," one of his soldiers replied.

Freeza shook his head. "Things don't seem to be running smoothly here, Yamcha."

"Forget Ansolus," he yelled at his man, trying to ignore the unease he felt with Freeza in the room. "Bring the Saiyan brats to me at once."

"Yes, sir. Right away!"

Freeza yawned and leaned back in his chair. "Vegeta wasn't the one who hit your hanger," he told Yamcha knowingly. He'd fought many battles against the Saiyan prince, and he knew his tactics well. This was definitely not something Vegeta would do. He was too clever and too powerful to need a distraction like that. Freeza knew there was something else going on that they weren't accounting for. "Who is this Ansolus you were talking about?" He inquired.

Yamcha sighed irritably. "One of my men. Back when Akira was engaged to me, he was her bodyguard appointed by me."

Zarbon glared at him. "Fool!" He knew exactly what Freeza was thinking. He'd come to the same conclusion. "They've escaped," he growled.

"What? Impossible," Yamcha shot back.

As if to further dig his grave, his men came rushing in, and they didn't have the children with them. Freeza stood from his chair and stalked over to one of the cowering soldiers. He reached out and snapped the man's neck and watched in satisfaction as he toppled to the ground at his feet.

"Now is not the time to face Vegeta, not when I have nothing to barter with," he muttered darkly, turning back to Yamcha. "You're men had better work quickly to find them. I will not tolerate another setback!"

**(Change scene)**

Akira halted her small group several yards from the beach, where she could make out her brother Turlis standing amongst his men. She looked over at Cass. The young boy was out cold from all his wounds. Arro was heavily panting from the run, and Trunks was collapsed on the ground due to exhaustion. She walked over to Arro and knelt before him. He smiled up at her.

"We made it out alive," he said.

She smiled back. "We sure did." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, Arro, but I have things that I need to do on my own," she whispered in his ear.

He frowned. "What are you talking about, Akira?"

"Don't be mad at me. I have to do this," she told him, reaching up and pinching a nerve at the base of his neck. He crumpled to the ground.

Trunks jumped up and ran over to them. "What are you doing!"

Akira looked over at him. "I have to go, Trunks. Go and tell Turlis to warn Vegeta that Freeza is in Yamcha's mansion as we speak." She pushed him toward the beach, but he looked back at her. "Go, now! There isn't much time," she warned him. "You're father isn't capable of taking him on just yet."

The boy hesitated for a moment longer before running through the trees and over to the small team of soldiers awaiting them. He ran straight for Turlis, launching himself into the man's arms. Turlis lifted the boy quickly.

"Where are the other's?" He asked the terrified youth.

Trunks swallowed painfully. "Freeza's at the mansion. You have to warn my father not to go in there."

Turlis was shocked. "Freeza?" He immediately contacted Vegeta via the scouter. "Vegeta, we have a problem. You have to abort."

"You're joking, right?" Came the harsh reply.

"No. You're son just informed me that Freeza is there. He must have arrived before we got here."

"Fuck!" There was a short pause. "The boys and Akira made it to the beach safely?" Vegeta asked.

Turlis looked down at Trunks. "Where are the others?"

"Arro and Cass are unconscious just a little ways into the woods," the boy said.

"Did you hear that, Vegeta?" Turlis asked.

"Yes. I heard him, but what of Akira?"

"Trunks? Where's Akira?"

"She said she had things that she had to do on her own. She knocked Arro out, and sent me here to warn father," he told them. "I don't know where she's going."

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta walked onto his ship, carrying his sleeping son in his arms. Bulma spotted him among the other men and ran over to him. There were tears flowing freely from her eyes as she held her arms out for Trunks. Vegeta handed the boy over, and watched as Trunks opened his eyes slowly to look up at Bulma.

"Trunks! Oh, thank the goddess you're okay," she sobbed.

Trunks shifted in her arms. "Can you put me down?" His voice was demanding.

Bulma reluctantly lowered him to his feet, coming to kneeling before him. She reached out and traced the outline of his jaw with her delicate fingers. "That pirate hurt you," she stated angrily.

The boy simply stared at her for a long time. "She's not dead."

"Akira's alive!" Bulma exclaimed. "Where is she?"

She completely misunderstood him. He looked up at his father. He had yet to say anything to him about his real mother either. "My mother," he said, stunning Bulma and his father. "Marron. She's alive. She's with Akira and Ansolus. She helped us get out of the mansion," he told them. "She tried to manipulate Akira into helping her get away because she didn't want to come face to face with either of you."

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. "That whore is alive," he seethed.

"Vegeta," Bulma scolded. "That is my sister and Trunks mother."

"She's not my mother," the boy argued. "You are. I told her as much, too. I don't care what father says about her." He walked away from them.

Bulma stood up to go after him, but Vegeta stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Let him be."

"It doesn't make sense. I know you haven't much reason to believe me, Vegeta, but I watched her body being placed in the ground. I don't know how this can be," she explained.

"Akira won't let her get away with her treachery. She'll bring her before us, and Marron will have quite a lot of explaining to do to you."

Bulma looked up into his eyes. "What about to you? She's still your wife, then."

"She stopped being my wife the second I found out she was whoring herself off to Freeza. There is nothing she could possible say that would sway me to her side."

**(end chapter)**

right! Very, very long time, huh? I think I'm cool with this story again. Hopefully it won't be much longer 'til an update is posted. I hope everyone liked it. Let me know what you thought, and please be honest. If you think I've lost my touch with this fic, don't be afraid to say it. I won't get made at you.

PANDORA ;-)


	21. Uncharacteristic

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Since I have no life at all, I've been able to do a lot of writing. All my stories are doing really well, which I'm very happy about and proud of! Thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed! I really appreciate it. It keeps me going. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and lets me know what they thought about it!

**Special thanks to:**

**KarineD, Ebony-Rose, RnB Diva Gurl, Luctretia Decoy, Zicke, Daisy31, RenaisanceGirl, DBZ-fan-JESS, Star-brella, Jadasb19, Dark Hope Assassin, Vampiress-06, Aly, Chibibruna, XxXxNsaiXxXx, Amelia, Sorceress Fujin, Lenk, Himitsu no kage, Luna-Divine, Meomy, Tin797, and PrEtTyStUpIdGuRl.**

I luv ya'll very much for sticking with me and being patient! Thank you, thank you, thank you! ;-)

_**Chapter 21: Uncharacteristic**_

Turlis watched Vegeta pace back and forth and sighed. "Still no word from Arthos?"

They were still orbiting Ulliasei, and Vegeta was pissed that Freeza's ship had managed to slip past his fleet. He stopped and glared out the window at the planet below. "He's still down there."

Nor and Radditz were leaning against a nearby wall, both frowning. "Should we go back?" Nor asked. "Perhaps Akira hasn't made it off the planet yet. We could stop her before she runs off and does something stupid."

"She's vulnerable without her powers," Radditz cut in.

"She's gone," Vegeta told them.

"Then we should send out ships to track her down," Turlis countered. He wanted his sister back.

"Perhaps we should let her go," Bulma spoke up from the corner of the room, where she'd been quietly listening to them. They all turned toward her. "There's obviously something of great importance that she feels she needs to do. I've only know her for a few months, but even I know that once she's set her mind to something, there's no stopping her."

Bardock nodded thoughtfully. "Lady Bulma is correct. I'm almost positive that my daughter is no longer on Ulliasei."

Vegeta turned his back to them all and leaned forward, placing his hands on the counter. He wasn't used to feeling guilty. It was a horrible gnawing sensation in his gut, and he despised it. "Land the ship. I'm going back down," he told them all.

He didn't care who carried out his orders, just so long as they were completed. Everyone in the room scrambled out to do his bidding, except Bulma. She sat, staring intently at the floor. Vegeta turned and watched her for a moment. She looked sad.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why would she leave like that? I mean, it doesn't make sense to me."

"Akira often does things that don't make sense at the time," he replied. "But whatever it is, it'll work out in the end."

Bulma finally raised her deep blue eyes to meet him. "You're not worried about her? Without her powers, what chance does she stand out there? What if Freeza kidnapped her?" She went on frantically. Suddenly, she stood up and began pacing back and forth. "And my sister! What the fuck was she thinking!"

Vegeta blinked slowly. Did he just hear her say fuck? He kept experiencing these little moments lately. It seemed that now that everyone knew who she was, Bulma could let down her guards and be herself. He liked this side of her. It was real and unpredictable.

"How could she do this to me? No, not just me!" She stopped and glared out the window. "You and Trunks, too! What an unbelievable bitch!" She picked up the glass she had been drinking from and flung it at the wall, watching it shatter with a sense of satisfaction. "Oh, when I get my hands on her," she growled.

Vegeta chuckled. "At least you're reaction to Marron's treachery was less dramatic than mine," he told her.

Bulma let out a ragged breath and tried to calm her nerves. "What exactly happened? I've never really heard the truth. Did she really sleep with Freeza?" The thought made her sick to her stomach. What had Marron possibly seen in him!

"To spite me, I'm sure," he responded, taking a seat. "I attacked Freeza for daring to touch my wife and was imprisoned. If it hadn't been for Akira, he would have killed me than and there."

"How'd he convince everyone you were dead, though?" She wondered aloud.

A pained, angry expression came over Vegeta's face. "The ultimate dishonor for any Saiyan warrior," he growled. "He ripped my tail off and sent it to my father stating that was all that was left of me."

Bulma gasped. In all honesty, she hadn't even realized he had no tail. She assumed that he kept it hidden around his waist like all the other Saiyans, and she certainly hadn't been looking for it when they had slept together! "Goddess," she whispered. "I always sensed that Freeza was a cruel bastard, but I've never heard anything like that before."

"It doesn't matter now. Soon, the universe will be rid of that lizard and his entire family."

She frowned. "Why? What have you got planned, Vegeta?"

"Revenge."

**(Change scene)**

Freeza glared at the end of the hall is it rapidly came into view. As usual, Zarbon and Dodoria were surrounding him trying to figure out what they could do to make him feel better about the situation.

"Do you really wish to leave Yamcha unharmed?" Zarbon asked. "It's no trouble for me to go back and kill him, my lord."

Dodoria nodded. "Yes. He deserves to die for his stupidity. Look at what he's cost you."

Zarbon shot his comrade a dirty look over Freeza's head and gave him a look that said 'you're not helping matters!'

Freeza narrowed his eyes. "I have a feeling that space trash will get what's coming to him soon enough. Now, shut your traps. I want to get off this rock!"

"Yessir!" They both responded quickly.

**(Change scene)**

Marron groaned as she stared out the main viewport of the ship. "I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered, closing her eyes. The vastness of space had always made her nauseous.

Next to her in the pilot's seat, Akira rolled her eyes. "Go in the back, then. I don't feel like cleaning up any messes, and it's not like you can help us up here."

The blue haired woman jumped up. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Ansolus shook his head and took the now vacant seat. "Are you sure you really want to take her with us?" He asked, strapping himself in tightly. He sighed. "Hell! What are we even doing? Don't you want to go back to Vegetasei?"

"There's a couple things I must do before I go back there," she told him, punching in the coordinates for the capital world.

Her old bodyguard glanced over at the navigational computer and gave it a confused look. "What's on Briefsei?"

Akira stood up from her seat and started toward the back of the ship. "The beginning of a long, hard journey," she told him.

"Hold on!" Ansolus yelled after her, making her stop in her tracks. "You've got to fill me in a bit, Akira. I'm running blind here. I need more than that to go on," he demanded.

"I have to visit the temple, and there's someone I need to find. Is that good enough for you?"

He sighed heavily. "I suppose it'll have to be from the look on your face."

She simply nodded and continued back toward her room. She had to try and sleep. 'Goddess, it's been so long since I could,' she thought, fighting back tears. She couldn't remember falling asleep once in the entire week she had spent in that horrible room. She fell onto her bed gratefully and just lay there for a long time. It seemed she couldn't escape what had happened and what she had to do.

"Why are we going to Briefsei?" Marron spoke up from the doorway.

Akira cast her dark eyes in the other woman's direction. "Don't worry about it."

Marron raised a delicate brow. "How unlike you to be so mysterious," she said. "I remember you being much more straightforward in the past."

The Saiyan woman sprung off the bed and clamped her fingers around Marron's slim neck, pushing her back against the wall. Akira glared dangerously at her. "I'm only going to warn you once more," she whispered calmly. "I can still kill you, bitch, so you better walk on eggshells from now on. Understand?"

"Eehc," Marron tried to respond, but she couldn't form any words. Akira's hand was wrapped too tightly around her neck, restricting her air passages. She quickly nodded her head as much as she could, and Akira dropped her to the floor in a heap.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my room."

**(Change scene)**

Freeza let him live! Yamcha couldn't believe it. Why? He'd failed to keep the Saiyan brats for him, so why? The dark haired pirate looked around the deserted room and frowned. Akira had escaped, too, and it was all Ansolus' fault. He should have fired him ages ago. Sighing, he walked over and glanced at the bed. He'd had her, and now, she was gone, taken from him again! Behind him the doors opened and closed quietly. He assumed it was one of his men.

"Have you prepped my backup shuttle yet?" He demanded. He knew his time was running out. He had to leave this planet before Vegeta came back and finished the job Freeza left undone.

"You kept her in here, didn't you?"

Yamcha had assumed wrong—very wrong! He knew that voice, and it sent a shiver down his spine with its deadly tone. He turned slowly meeting the other man's intense gaze with a terrified look.

"You locked her up in this room and came to rape her every night." The man pushed off the closed doors slowly and stalked toward Yamcha, and the air in the room started to swirl angrily around him.

"She gave in to me," Yamcha lied, backing away from the other man and trying desperately to get out of this. "She knew there was no point in fighting me any longer," he went on frantically.

"And now you're about to feel pain unlike anything you've ever felt in your whole life for what you've done." The man's eyes began to glow an eerie shade of green as they fixated on the tousled bed. "You're going to beg for death."

The pirate looked around frantically. There was no way out of this room. He knew there wasn't, after all he'd had it designed that way. The man before him was blocking the only exit. Yamcha was doomed. There was nothing he could do to stop what was about to happen. 'So, this is why Freeza left me alive,' he thought ironically.

**(Change scene)**

Trunks sighed and rolled onto his side. He shared a room with his two uncles, Arro and Cass, but they were still in the regeneration tanks. He'd only had to spend a couple hours in one. He'd been surprised when he came out that his mother wasn't there. He figured she would have been the first one to greet him. Instead, he was surprised to see Thealda, the priestess who had raised both his mothers and his aunt June. She had smiled at him kindly and told him that Bulma had gone with Vegeta to find Arthos and Yamcha.

The young boy was shaken from his daze when the door opened. Arro walked in looking irritated. "Have you seen my brother?" He demanded.

Trunks shook his head. "Father went to search through the mansion. As far as I know, he's still out there."

Arro pulled a neatly folded bundle of papers from under his arm and sighed. Akira must have slipped them into his clothes before she had knocked him out. Closing his eyes, he closed his fingers around them, crinkling them. Why had she done that to him?

"Want to go look for him with me?" Trunks asked. He wanted to get out of the ship.

"Yeah. Lets go," Arro decided. He moved toward the door.

"Wait a sec! How are we going to get past guards?" Trunks called out.

Arro laughed. "You're a prince, Trunks. You've got to start acting like one. The first thing you've got to learn is that these people bow to you, even if their orders come from someone else. Vegeta taught me that growing up."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Intimidation and confidence," Arro responded. "You'll get the hang of it. Really watch your father next time he gives out orders. He's a pro at it!"

Trunks smirked. He'd seen his father in action, and he definitely agreed with his uncle. Prince Vegeta was a pro at getting his way! They approached the main doors, and the two guards on duty saluted them respectfully.

"Prince Vegeta has ordered that no one leaves the ship," the one on the right informed them.

"Is that so?" Arro inquired, raising an eyebrow. "I don't see him here right now, which means that he isn't in command."

The lavender haired boy beside him caught on instantly. "You're right. Wouldn't that make one of us in command?"

Arro nodded at him. "I think you're right, Prince Trunks." He made sure to put emphasis on the title 'prince.'

"I don't have any objections to us leaving the ship, Prince Arro."

"Why, neither do I. I guess that means we can go."

The two guards glanced at each other worriedly. If they refused to let them go by, they'd get into trouble, but if they did let them go by, they'd still get into trouble. "I don't know about this," the one on the left spoke up. "Prince Vegeta was very clear with his demands."

Arro glared up at him. "Are you trying to tell me, Prince Arro, that I can't do something? Were you crowned king while I was in the regeneration tank?" The guard sputtered to get out a reply, but Arro cut him off. "I didn't think so. Now, stand aside!"

The men did as they were told, and the two boys started toward the main door.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice called out from behind them. It was June!

Trunks turned around slowly, flashing her an all to familiar look that clearly said 'please don't hurt me!' She glared down at him. "Well? Where do you think you're going?"

"We just wanted to take a walk around the ship," he lied. He already knew she wasn't going to buy it, and now, there was no way they were getting outside!

**(Change scene)**

Bulma had managed to talk Vegeta into letting her go with him and his men to Yamcha's mansion, and she was still trying to figure out how she'd actually done it. 'He must really be distracted by something,' she thought as she followed him quietly down the long hallways of Yamcha's mansion. They came near the end and were confronted by three doors. Goku, and Turlis went for the door on their right, and Radditz, Nor, and Bardock went for the one on the left. Vegeta stalked cautiously toward the door in front of him, holding a hand up behind in to signal for Bulma to wait as he disappeared into the room.

The prince froze, hand still on the doorknob, as he took in the scene before him. Arthos stood up and turned angrily toward Vegeta. "What have you done?" Vegeta demanded, slowly, with wide eyes. "You're covered in blood." Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted movement on the floor. It was Yamcha, though you could hardly tell now by looking at him. His body was that mangled!

Arthos knelt back down and mercilessly snatched the dagger he'd used to torture the pirate with out of his abdomen. Blood spurted from the wound, splattering the Riessian prince across the face. He merely wiped it away from his eyes with a flick of his wrist and stood back up. Vegeta took another step into the room, but Arthos lifted his hand quickly toward him and gathered powerful blast in his palm.

"Get back, Vegeta. He's going to suffer."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "This is not like you."

"He took what was mine! He defiled her, and for that, he's going to pay."

He was desperate to get Arthos to back down. He could see the insanity gleaming in his eyes, and a part of Vegeta was terrified by it. The man before him was not the Arthos he had grown up with. It was someone else: someone dark and deeply troubled. Vegeta couldn't help but wonder guiltily if this had something to do with him and what he'd done.

"I think you've made him pay enough. There's nothing left of him. Come back to the ship. You need to rest." Normally, Vegeta wouldn't care, but this was so out of character for Arthos. He was the laid back one. This was something Vegeta could see himself doing, not his best friend!

"No! What I need is for you to stop treating me like I'm fucking beneath you, Vegeta. Open your damn eyes! I'm stronger than you, and you know it." Arthos smirked and moved forward slowly.

Vegeta eyed the brightly shining sphere of ki in his best friend's palm cautiously as he held his ground. "Really? You're stronger than me, huh?" He smirked back, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Could've fooled me."

The blast came at him, and Vegeta quickly braced himself for the impact by crossing his forearms before him and putting his head down. It wasn't until he felt his body being thrown into the door behind him that he remembered Bulma was on the other side. He growled, powering up to his fullest. He had wanted to give Arthos what he wanted—a fight. He felt as though he owed it to the other prince somehow, but that was before he remembered that there was someone close by that he needed to protect. What the hell had he been thinking allowing her to come along in the first place!

Thankfully his back didn't hit the door as hard as he was expecting it to, but he did feel it splinter behind him. Bulma shrieked and pushed her back up against the wall to avoid the debris coming toward her. She'd heard Arthos yelling, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Considering that Vegeta was lying at her feet in a pile of splinters, Arthos must be mad. She lifted her wide blue eyes to the broken doorway just as Arthos stepped over the rubble.

"Oh my," she whispered. She wasn't very adept at sensing ki, but she didn't need to be able to. She could literally see it crackling around him. His normally golden brown eyes were glowing a dark shade of emerald. Bulma swallowed hard and scooted along the wall away from him.

Vegeta sat up quickly and glared at his friend. "You need to put this shit behind you right now."

"What? The great Saiyan Prince doesn't want to fight," Arthos taunted. "Now who's acting strange, Vegeta?"

By now, the other Saiyans were out in the hall having sensed the fight and heard the explosion. They couldn't believe their eyes. Arthos was raising a hand to Vegeta! It was something no one had ever thought would happen in a million years. Vegeta stood up and pulled Bulma away from the wall, shoving her behind him.

"Arthos, what are you doing?" Bulma spoke up from behind Vegeta.

"Stay out of this," he warned her.

She glared at him. "You really think Akira would stand for this kind of behavior from you? If she found out you tried to kill Vegeta, she would hate you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm to the point where I no longer care," he told them all.

Vegeta's senses screamed at him, and he reached behind him, grabbing Bulma's arm and pulling her flush against his back. With his other hand, he created a ki shield around them as another blast was shot at Vegeta from Arthos. Bulma gasped and buried her face against his shoulder. She was sure they were going to die, but Vegeta's shield protected them. The area surrounding them was blown to bits though. She glanced over her shoulder at the others, trying to make sure they were alright through the heavy dust and smoke filling the air.

Vegeta frowned. He couldn't sense Arthos anymore! He reluctantly lowered the ki shield and coughed as the smoke hit his lungs. He could still feel Bulma close against him. She was terrified by Arthos' behavior. Radditz stepped forward, pulling her back. It was obvious that Arthos' intentions were centered on Vegeta at the moment.

"Where the hell did he go?" Turlis called out.

"I don't know," Vegeta murmured warily. "Take Bulma back to the ship," he commanded. "I'm staying here until I find him."

Bulma shook her head. "No way! You saw him. He's snapped completely," she argued. "What if he kills you?"

Bardock took a hold of her wrist gently. "Vegeta knows what he's doing. Come on, before Arthos strikes again."

"But," Bulma paused, looking Vegeta straight in the eyes. He'd protected her, and damnit! She didn't want to see him get hurt. What could he possibly gain by staying here? Did he really think he could talk Arthos back to normal?

"I said go," Vegeta repeated firmly. "See to Trunks."

**(End Chapter)**

Well, well, well… Arthos and Vegeta are going to fight? Who saw that coming! Interesting development, eh? Arthos has kind of gone a bit crazy at the moment, but who wouldn't if they were in his shoes?

So, Bulma and Vegeta. The attraction's there physically of course, considering they've already slept together, but I think I made a decent step toward them moving closer emotionally, maybe not! Who knows? Let me know what you think, please!

And Akira's on a bit of a personal mission. You'll learn more along the way. I don't want to give it all away. It'll bring a nice little twist that hopefully none of you can guess at! Mu hahaha…. (coughs) so, um. Yeah. I think I'm done know.

PANDORA ;-)


	22. Loyalty

Dedicated to everyone who has stuck it out with me. I've been too slow with the updates. Feel free to throw rotting fruit. I deserve it!

Also, fighting scenes are not my forte. Sorry, peeps!

_**Chapter 22: Friends?**_

Bulma unbuckled her restraints and rushed toward the shuttle's door. There was a nervous, gnawing feeling in her gut that she couldn't shake. Radditz followed her as quickly as he could. He was surprised at how fast she could move when she wanted to.

"Lady Bulma, calm down," he called out.

"I can't! I need to know what's going on down there," she shot back worriedly. "Don't you have an IS (Independent Scouter)?" She demanded.

He frowned. "Well, yeah. But."

"No buts! Don't you want to see what's going on down there?"

"There's no way an IS is going to pick up any visuals, my lady. Their power levels meshing together will cause too much disturbance," Bardock cut in. "We just have to wait?"

Bulma closed her eyes, letting her head drop forward. "What if Arthos beats him? Kills him?" She looked back up at the others, whom were all standing near her now. "We have to stop that from happening."

Her voice drifted through the quiet docking bay aboard Vegeta's flagship, and she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Her friends', Vegeta's crew, everyone! To make matters even more stressful for her, that happened to be the moment Trunks walked in with his uncle Prince Arro. The two boys just stared for a moment. Bulma held her breath, catching Trunks' eye.

"M-mother?" He spoke in a barely audible voice that crackled in fear. "What's going on?"

'He called me mother,' Bulma thought happily, temporarily forgetting that Vegeta was in imminent danger. Trunks called her mother. She rushed over to him, falling to her knees, and threw her arms around the boy.

Trunks hugged her back and buried his face against her shoulder. "Where's my father? What's going on?"

"Oh, Trunks," she whispered sadly. She leaned back and looked him in the eyes. There was no easy way to say it. "He's on Ullia fighting."

"Freeza?" The boy inquired fearfully. He hadn't forgotten what Akira told him. His father wasn't ready to take on the Icejin yet according to her, and the boy trusted the Saiyan woman's instincts, though he'd only known her for a short time.

"No. He's fighting Prince Arthos."

Arro frowned. That didn't sound right to him. He laughed slightly. "Fighting over who gets to kill Yamcha, no doubt."

"Yamcha's dead," Nor filled them in, his voice deadly serious.

**(Change scene)**

The wall crumbled down over his body, but he didn't seem to care at all. He powered up, disintegrating the rubble around him and shot through the air toward his opponent. His fist connected hard against Vegeta's cheek, and he glared in satisfaction as the other prince plummeted toward the earth this time.

Vegeta crawled quickly from the crater his body made on impact and glanced up at his old friend. Something was very different about Arthos right now. They had just sparred, all out, not three days before, and he hadn't been this powerful. A sudden thought came to Vegeta's mind.

It was a well-documented fact that Riessei, Arthos' home world, had been populated by Saiyans, tens of thousands of years ago due to expanding Vegetasei's territory, and it was obvious the Saiyan genes were still very prevalent in Riessians. They were extremely strong and intelligent. 'Could he be able to turn into the legendary?' Vegeta wondered, surprised.

"Loosing the will to fight already?" Arthos taunted.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Hardly."

"Then can we continue, or do you need a few more minutes to catch your breath? How Akira could have ever loved you is beyond me. Look how easily you're beaten."

'Not going to work,' Vegeta grumbled to himself, getting to his feet. He ignored Arthos as he dusted off his arms and readjusted his gloves. "Now I see why she repeatedly rejected you," he spoke up. "You're pathetic. I mean really," he went on, looking back up into his friend's furious face. "You're petulant, like a child. You never grew up in her eyes."

"Enough! The reason she denied me was because of you! You held her to her word. You should have released her from it when you came back with Marron as your bride," he hissed. "You knew that I was in love with her, but you couldn't stand the fact that someone else would have her, especially me."

Vegeta opened his mouth to shoot back a nasty retort, but he was cut off by his best friend's fist connecting roughly with his jaw, again, from out of nowhere. The Saiyan prince was thrown onto his back, and before he could blink, Arthos was knelt over him, readying a close ranged ki attack.

**(Change scene)**

Bulma stood in front of her mother. "Do you have any idea where Akira might have gone? Can you try reaching her again with your powers?"

Thealda looked between Bulma and the others. "I can't reach her with my powers. I'm sorry," she told them all. "She doesn't have enough energy."

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Arro asked.

The old priestess sighed, leaning back in her chair. "She could have gone to Briefsei, to the temple there."

Turlis frowned. "What's so special there?"

"It's the original temple of the goddess. She probably went there to seek out answers to whatever questions she has. I really can't say."

Bulma sighed loudly. "Everything is falling apart." Her hands clutched helplessly at the material of her dress, just above her heart. Next to her, Trunks was standing silently watching Ullia through the port window. Bulma rested a hand on his shoulder and attempted a smile. "I'm sure he'll be alright."

Trunks nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact, his own hand reaching up to cover his heart. He wanted desperately to believe her, but something was telling him that things were not going well for his father.

**(Change scene)**

Marron frowned at the closed door. She'd heard a crash several minutes ago, but didn't dare enter the room. What Akira had said to her an hour ago had stuck. She knew, despite the loss of her powers, that Akira was still strong enough to kill her, and Marron wasn't willing to die just because she was curious. Ansolus came up behind her, nudging her roughly out of the way. She was pushed into the wall.

"Hey! Watch it," she hissed.

He simply glared back at her before opening Akira's door and rushing over to her. "Akira, what's going on?" Ansolus demanded, helping her of the floor. She'd knocked over a chair in the room.

Akira allowed him to help her to her feet and then to sit on the foot of the small bed. Her hand was pressed firmly over her heart, and she was gasping. "Something is happening," she whispered hoarsely. So, she did have a very small trace of power left. She could feel it right now, and her body was unable to cope. "Vegeta and Arthos."

Ansolus frowned, sitting next to her. "What do you mean?"

"I can't be certain, but it's not good."

Marron boldly stepped forward, stopping in front of Akira. "You can still feel your bond with Vegeta, can't you?" She inquired, trying to keep the disgust from her voice. Even after all these years, there was still a part of her that had wished her marriage had been good and that part of her had always been jealous of Akira.

The former priestess glanced up at her through calculating eyes. She quickly reached forward and grasped Marron's wrist painfully, making her yelp. Ignoring everything around her, Akira closed her eyes and channeled her ki into connecting momentarily with Marron's. She felt the dormant power that had been passed down to the blue haired girl by Thealda, and she pushed at it with her mind. Marron cried out, trying to yank her hand free of Akira's grasp, while her other hand flew to her temple.

**(Change scene)**

His fist impacted with Vegeta's chest, splintering the heavy armor so that it cracked and became ridged. Vegeta groaned as he felt the sharp alloy break through his skin. It cut deep, scraping against one of his rib bones. Above him, Arthos' confident smirk turned malicious, and for the briefest moment, Vegeta thought that this was how he was going to die. Killed by his best friend's hand.

The bitterness and guilt that washed over him was unexpected and so sudden, that he almost gave up. He wanted to lower his power level completely and allow Arthos' fist to sink all the way through to the soft dirty beneath his bruised body, but…

'_Don't you dare,' _an angry whisper cut through his mind.

His eyes narrowed. 'I know that voice,' he thought frantically. Black eyes drifted shut, and he coughed up blood as another crippling punch smashed into his abdomen. A flash of brilliant blue eyes alight with fire captured his mind, and the prince suppressed a gasp. That woman was in his head! How was that possible? Only Akira had ever had access to his mind! Growling, he reached up, grasping Arthos by the wrist to prevent another hit.

The Riessian prince narrowed his eyes, smirk fading immediately. "Some fight left in you after all, I see. That's too bad, Vegeta. I'd rather hoped you'd just lie back and take it like a man."

'_He won't stop.'_

Vegeta fought to keep the shocked expression off his face as a familiar warmth engulfed his mind. It wasn't Bulma. It was Akira. 'How in the hell? You lost your powers,' he thought, knowing she'd hear him.

'_No time for that. This use of power is.'_ She paused, and he could almost see her frown in his mind. _'It's tiring, Vegeta.'_ Those had obviously been hard words for her to admit. _'You must connect your ki to Arthos. I have to get into his mind, or you're going to die by his hand,'_ she explained.

The Saiyan prince frowned. 'Just how do you expect me to do that? I'm not trained to use ki the way you can.' He succeeded in blocking another potentially deadly blow from Arthos.

He could just imagine that she was growling irritably at him wherever she was when she responded. _'Just concentrate on his ki signature and overpower him, and do it quickly! I'll do the rest.'_

Vegeta growled, lunging forward at his friend and catching Arthos off guard. He landed heavily on top off him and wrapped his strong fingers around Arthos' throat. The other prince twisted madly beneath him, fighting for air and control over the battle. Vegeta cleared his thoughts completely centering on Arthos' ki. It was too easy, like locking onto the signature of one's brother.

'_When this is over,'_ she spoke slowly.

**(Change scene)**

Ansolus held onto the unconscious woman's hand with a worried look on his face. "Find some cold water and cloths," he ordered Marron.

"I don't do servants work," she shot back. "And I still have a pounding headache from whatever the hell it was she did to me!"

"Unless you'd like to take a trip down the vacuum drift, I suggest you do as I say," he responded, eerily calm.

Marron bit back the sarcastic remark she wanted to throw at him and turned quickly toward the door. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Ansolus glanced back down at Akira.

"If you do not wake up from this, I may kill her," he mused softly. "And I know that would go against whatever plan you've got ahead of us." He shook his head. This poor woman had been through enough, but he had a bad feeling things were only going to get worse, much worse.

Deep in the woman's mind, she was going through hell. She'd stolen what little power Marron had access to, and used it to connect to Bulma through the bond they shared as twins. That had been easy enough. The hard part was getting Bulma to connect with Vegeta. Bulma wasn't trained in any way as a priestess. It helped that she had a growing link to Vegeta that Akira had been able to use to her advantage.

But now! Now, she was swimming through the tortured thoughts of the one she loved most in the universe, and she'd never been more scared in all her life. There was so much rage and hostility massing inside him, and Akira wanted to cry. She'd caused this. She felt responsible for this whole situation. Had she not used Yamcha all those years ago in an attempt to run from her feelings for Vegeta, none of this would have happened. Vegeta blamed himself, but he was wrong.

'When this is over,' she thought to Vegeta. 'You must get on your ship and return to Vegetasei. Leave Arthos here.'

'_I will not leave him.'_

'He'll kill you then, and I am still honor bound to keep that from happening,' she responded. 'I failed once, and I have absolutely no intentions of doing so again.'

'_Listen to her, Vegeta.'_

In her mind, Akira smiled softly. Bulma. Perhaps the human girl would be a voice of reasoning with Vegeta. She'd almost forgotten that Bulma was still connected in this link.

'I will distract him mentally from you,' Akira informed. 'Bulma has already ordered my father to land the ship to retrieve you. I can't hold him for very long, Vegeta.'

'_I am to just leave him stranded here? He is like a brother to me.'_

'A brother that intends to kill you,' Akira stated evenly. 'You have important responsibilities to attend to Vegeta. You have a family to protect, an entire planet to rule, and you must protect Bulma with your life.'

**(Change scene)**

'Akira!' Bulma couldn't believe what she sensed from the Saiyan woman.

'_What do you mean, protect the woman?'_ Vegeta's thoughts filled her head.

'_She is one of the old Emperor's daughters, and technically, she's unmarried,'_ Akira explained. _'Cooler believes that she is Marron, but if he finds out the truth, he may come for her. Freeza knows, but is too arrogant to care that a union through marriage would benefit him in any way. It's why he forced the marriage between you and Marron, Vegeta. He intended it as a joke, placing one of the heiresses to the empire unknowingly into the house of Vegetasei.'_

Bulma stared at the bare floor. She'd never really put two and two together. Everyone knew the story about the twin daughters of the late emperor, but she'd never entertained the fact that it could be her and Marron! It suddenly dawned on her just how much danger she could be in if this information got out. Akira was right. She'd need Vegeta's protection.

'The ship is landing,' she informed them lamely.

**(Change scene)**

Arthos struggled to get air into his lungs. His opponent wasn't letting up in the least, and he could feel the darkness starting to form at the corners of his mind. All he'd wanted to do was avenge Akira. He'd never meant for it to go so far, but when his eyes landed on the mused bedding stained with blood and sweat, something in him snapped. His secret hopes for their future flashed through his hazy mind and shattered into a million pieces. Yamcha had taken everything, and he'd made the pirate beg, just as he swore he would!

Then, Vegeta just had to come into the room. By this time, Arthos had no longer been in control of his sanity and all those years of playing second best to Vegeta exploded. He was stronger. He was better, and he'd proved it—until now! Now, he was lying beneath his oldest and dearest friend, having the life strangled out of him, and he was acceptant. If he couldn't kill Yamcha and Vegeta for stealing Akira way, then this is where he would die. He'd let Vegeta win once and for all. What else were friends for?

'_What have you done?'_

Arthos closed his eyes, relishing the sweet tone of the voice in his head. 'I've lost.'

'What happened to the prince I loved? Have you truly changed so much since our time on Merces?'

'Merces was just a dream. It's all you'd allow me.' He'd remember that dream forever, no matter what. It had been the closest thing to having her he'd ever had. She'd remained loyal to Vegeta, physically, but when she'd found out that he'd been forced into the marriage with Marron, she'd sought her comfort in him. He'd been more than willing. She had allowed him to share a dream with her, and for a few short hours, she'd belonged to him.

'Vegeta didn't do anything to you, Arthos. All of this,' Akira explained. 'I caused it all, and I have paid for it. Let me bare your anger. Do not take it out on him anymore,' she begged.

There was a long pause as he considered her words, and before he realized what was happening, he gave her what she wanted. His world went cold and dark, and his body fell limp beneath Vegeta's grasp.

**(Change scene)**

Vegeta focused on Arthos' face, quickly releasing the hold on his neck. The Riessian prince was still alive, but he was out cold. He backed away from him and let out a ragged breath. The sound of footsteps shook him from his daze, and his men suddenly surrounded him. His eyes drifted through the faces until he meant Bulma's intense gaze head on. She looked horrified and relieved all at the same time. He'd never seen such a look. She knelt next to him and lifted her fingers to a deep gash on his shoulder.

Trunks popped in from seemingly nowhere. "Father, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, lightly brushing Bulma's hand away from his wound. "Do not fuss over me," he told her. He stood up slowly, refusing any help and started off toward his ship.

Turlis frowned. "What about Arthos, Vegeta?"

The Saiyan prince stopped, glancing back over his shoulder at his unconscious friend. Akira's warning resounded in his head for a second. He turned back toward his ship. "Leave him. We'll contact his men once we're back in orbit."

Bulma, knowing the torment that Vegeta was going through, glanced down at Arthos. He was just as bloodied and bruised as Vegeta. She pulled the heavy cloak from her shoulders, shivering at the biting cold breeze that engulfed her small body, and draped it over Arthos. He'd lost a lot of blood during the battle with Vegeta. It'd help to keep him warm until his men came for him.

Vegeta limped onto the ship and went straight to medic. At the moment, all he wanted was to fall into the numbing darkness of sleep while his body healed in a regeneration tank.

"Vegeta, wait!"

The prince paused at the sound of the woman's voice. "What?"

"What about Akira? We know she's heading for Briefsei for sure. We were linked to her mind."

"That's all we know. She was hiding her intentions," he responded. "She merely wanted us to know she was safe." He thought back to what she'd told him before he'd lost mental contact with her. She's made it clear that she would find her way back to them eventually. There was just something she needed to do before that, and he trusted her more than most. He knew she'd be back. "Let her go do what she must. Right now, I have a war to prepare for, and your identity to hide. If Freeza or Cooler find out about you, they will force your hand." He glanced back at her, pinning her to the spot with his intense gaze. "Make no mistake about that, woman."

Bulma couldn't help but swallow the lump in her throat painfully. Vegeta was right, of course, and she somehow knew he'd protect her from the Colds. Her only problem was she couldn't figure out why? Was it just because of her connection with Trunks, or was it something else?

**(End Chapter)**

I know… It's been a long time again. Very sorry! I'm trying. I really am. I never meant for this story to take so long in posting!

PANDORA ;-)


	23. none

Author's Note:

I know it's been a long freakin' time since I've done pretty much anything with any of my stories.

I sincerely wish to apologize to everyone that has been waiting for further chapters or sequels.

Life has been rough, and where as a lot of authors would probably use this as their outlet, it just didn't work out that way for me. I'm currently working on revamping stories, since it's the only thing I can truly put my mind into at the moment. I'm hoping that once I get toward the end, I'll be able to continue.

There was so much I had planned and wanted to do with these pieces, and I really want to accomplish them.

Thank you to everyone that has hung in there for this long. You'll never know how much I appreciate it. It's because of you that I'm even trying this again.

PANDORA


End file.
